¿Y Ahora Que?
by TinkOfAli
Summary: Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición: quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke?
1. Capitulo 1   Introduccion

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - Introducción<strong>

Naruto había crecido y vivido con su abuelo Jiraiya durante toda su vida, su abuelo aparte de ser un viejo pervertido era también un nómada antojado, con esto me refiero a que a donde se le antojaba ir, iba. No importaba lo lejos o peligroso que fuera Jiraiya iba hasta allí arrastrando a su nieto con él. A Naruto no le importaba en absoluto y disfrutaba de andar por todo el mundo de villa en villa, cuando pequeño le gustaba jugar con los niños de cada aldea a algún juego que aprendió en la aldea anterior. Sin embargo ya era de todo menos un niño, estaba apenas y entrando a los añorados 20 años y era todo un don Juan. Alto, musculoso y con esa cara decorada por las tres marcas en cada mejilla y esa sonrisa cegadora que lo caracterizaba. Naruto no gustaba mucho de las relaciones ya que el compromiso le daba nauseas, su relación mas larga había durado un mes y aun se sorprendía de que hubiera durado "tanto", frecuentemente se encontraba con chicos y chicas que le coqueteaban y a veces incluso lo acosaban, Naruto al principio huía despavorido pero con el tiempo había aprendido a seguirles la corriente pero no le gustaba llegar a nada serio, como se dirían vulgarmente "Cuando ya tenían la boca abierta para comérselo se les escapaba la comida". Con su abuelo gustaban de vestir ropas cómodas y uno nunca sabia cuando se encontraría con un vándalo. Por suerte su abuelo Jiraiya había sido el mayor luchador de todo el mundo (o eso decía Jiraiya para referirse a su aldea) y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a Naruto, y este lo había aprovechado y gustaba de las peleas... aunque no siempre ganara y muchas veces saliera medio muerto de las luchas.

Naruto estaba en ese momento parado sobre un pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba un pequeño riachuelo decorativo de la posada semi lujosa donde se había hospedado esa noche con su abuelo. Su cabello rubio y despeinado por naturaleza se mecía con el viento y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mirando las nubes sin mirarlas en realidad. La gente pasaba y lo miraba con curiosidad y muchos hacían el ademan de ir a hablarle pero a mitad de camino se devolvían, un grupo de chicas estaba justo frente al puente y lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados y salivando más de la cuenta. Sin embargo Naruto solo ignoraba a las personas a su alrededor, estaría tal vez un buen rato ahí y no quería sentirse nervioso fijándose mucho en como lo miraba la gente. ¿Que porque estaba parado sin hacer nada? Bueno, el había aprendido mucho en todo ese tiempo viajando con su abuelo, y una de esas cosas era que lo mejor era estar muy alejado de Jiraiya cuando él estaba "Recolectando información", y para darle valor a su pensamiento en ese momento se oyó un grito agudo que hizo volar varios pájaros por el aire. Naruto bajo la cabeza rápidamente y casi desnucándose volteo hacia la rustica posada de donde había llegado ese grito femenino.

¡NARUTO! – se oyó después de unos segundos la gutural voz de Jiraiya - ¡recoge las maletas, nos vamos muchacho! – y tras esos gritos la silueta de su abuelo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la posada seguido por una gran cantidad de mujeres en toalla.

Nah – gruño Naruto mientras que con extrema lentitud se colgaba en la espalda su maleta y la de su abuelo, justo cuando empezaba a recoger la de su abuelo llego el susodicho quien paro frente a él sin dejar de mover las piernas como si estuviese corriendo.

¿qué te pasa, Naruto? ¡Nos persiguen, muévete! – dijo arrebatándole de las manos la maleta a Naruto y siguiendo con su huida.

¡ERO-SENIN! – grito Naruto cuando su abuelo se le perdió de la vista tras una gran nube de humo. En ese momento paso la bandada de femeninas semidesnudas gritando improperios y cogiendo como armas las piedras del piso o ramas de los arboles.

¡ese tipo nos estaba espiando! – gritaba la ultima del grupo quien apenas y traía una pequeña toalla que cubría sus partes intimas y un cuarto de sus senos, la chica parecía aterrada y con su cara igual de roja a la de un tomate, solo le faltaba echarse la cruz, Naruto no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita entre dientes ante el pensamiento mientras tranquilamente siguió el camino que había tomado su abuelo y donde ya hace rato se había perdido de vista.

Después de media hora Naruto ya había salido de la pequeña villa con un suculento tazón de Ramen en sus manos, detrás de una roca pudo ver la larguísima moña de su abuelo.

Sal de ahí, ero-senin – dijo sin siquiera detenerse y siguiendo con su camino.

¿no te dije que corrieras? – gruño el viejo hombre mientras observaba con detenimiento su block de notas "inspiradoras".

Si – dijo con descaro el rubio mientras seguía comiendo su Ramen.

¿y porque no lo hiciste?

Por favor, nos pasa esto todo el tiempo, las mujeres te pillan mirándolas desnudas y corren detrás de ti, yo no tengo nada que ver asi que puedo salir caminando de la villa comiéndome un humeante tazón de Ramen.

Extraño cuando eras un niño y hacías lo que yo te decía... espera, ¡eso nunca paso! – ahora Jiraiya se estaba ocupando de las hojas en su largo cabello blanco, esconderse entre los arbustos no era tan buena idea.

Eso es porque eres un viejo pervertido, ero-senin – Jiraiya gruño ante ese apodo, pero no dijo nada mas - ¿y ahora a donde vamos?

A la villa de Konoha – Naruto paro su caminata con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿la villa oculta del fuego?

Si, esa misma, tengo asuntos que atender con unos tipos allí, parecen impacientes porque les mande mi próximo libro, dicen que si no se les doy pronto un libro excelente me despedirán.

¿y que con eso?

¿y que con eso? – arremedo con voz de "tonto" Jiraiya – pues que si no tengo trabajo no tendremos con que comer ni dónde hospedarnos.

Ya, ¿y porque no escribes? Tienes un montón de cosas pervertidas en esa estúpida agenda, hazlas valer – dijo Naruto moviendo su mano en un gesto tranquilo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

No es tan fácil, esto no me inspira, no estoy inspirado

¿inspiración? Creí que escribías solo con ver un par de grandes senos – rio Naruto, pero pronto su risa se espumo cuando Jiraiya le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza haciéndole tirar el Ramen que le quedaba al piso.

No insultes... el escribir es un arte que te llega cuando tus musas se acoplan a tu favor, no es tan simple inspirarse para escribir grandiosas novelas eróticas solo con ver grandes senos, todo debe tener su trama, su historia, el amor y el sexo se complementan y... – Jiraiya siguió con su discurso hablando del arte de escribir como si se tratase de su más preciado dios mientras Naruto intentaba recoger el Ramen de la tierra - ... sin el ambiente necesario un escritor no se... ¡no te comas eso! – grito el peliblando al ver que Naruto después de mirar con mala espina un poco de Ramen que había podido rescatar de la arena se encogía de hombros y se lo llevaba a la boca – pareces un crio – gruño Jiraiya tirando el Ramen ya de por si lleno de arena hacia los matorrales ante la fulminante mirada de Naruto.

No lo tendría que haber hecho si tú no lo hubieras tirado al piso y puesto a hablar cosas de ancianos que a nadie le interesan.

Tras otro zape, Jiraiya y Naruto siguieron su camino hasta la legendaria Konoha, el camino solo les llevo 2 días deteniéndose para comer y dormir en alguna posada.

Naruto observo con los ojos muy abiertos la entrada de Konoha, una gigantesca muralla, una gigantesca puerta y un sol destellante. Naruto armo una de sus famosas sonrisas deslumbrantes y se dispuso a comer Ramen con su abuelo en un puesto cerca de la entrada de la villa, ya eran casi las seis cuando Jiraiya se despidió de él comentándole que iría a hablar con sus editores y diciéndole que hiciera lo que se le viniese en gana. Y asi lo hizo Naruto, se fue a dar una vuelta por la hermosa Konoha. Primero le echo un vistazo al gran bosque, luego camino por entre las casas, todo parecía muy hogareño, habían mujeres y hombres riendo mientras hablaban, niños jugueteando por do quiere, adolecentes hablando de su más reciente enamoramiento y jóvenes como el haciendo diferentes cosas. Era un ambiente muy acogedor, Naruto sonrió, Jiraiya le había dicho que seguramente se tendrían que quedar un tiempo en Konoha ya que era mejor dejar todo claro con sus editores, Naruto había suspirado frustrado ante la idea de quedarse en una aldea por tiempo indeterminado, sin embargo ahora que veía el bonito ambiente de la aldea no le molestaría quedarse unas semanas. Naruto salió de sus divagaciones cuando llego a lo que parecía la plaza principal, era un gran espacio que ahora estaba de festival, había casetas, lámparas colgadas por los pasillos que dejaban las casetas, juegos de tiro, de fuerza, de todo. Comidas, concursos, en fin un montón de cosas que Naruto no pudo evitar mirar embelesado mientras caminaba esquivando a los niños que se perseguían los unos a los otros.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Sasuke era el menor del prestigioso clan Uchiha, clan dominante de la aldea de Konoha, su familia era la más fuerte y poderosa de Konoha por ser legendarios en su tradición de matrimonios. A lo que me refiero es simple, en la aldea se utilizaba que quien derrotara a la joven o doncel en batalla tendría el prestigioso honor de casarse con él o ella, los donceles eran muy comunes por todo el mundo, mas sin embargo esta tradición solo se celebraba en Konoha desde tiempos inmemoriales. La tradición era con el fin de que la joven o doncel tuviera un marido digno de él o ella y que ambos tuvieran hijos poderosos. Por esta tradición los Uchiha eran tan respetados, todos eran hijos de grandes guerreros y guerreras y sus donceles eran los más hermosos. Sin embargo Sasuke era conocido por toda la villa ya que desde muy pequeño había sido retado por hombres enamorados de su belleza, y siempre los había derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo, incluso cuando tenía 11 años, un gran guerrero de 30 años lo había retado con la esperanza de hacerlo su esposo y Sasuke lo había derrotado, ¡un niño de 11 años había derrotado a un guerrero que le triplicaba la edad y era uno de los mejores guerreros de la villa!

En ese momento Sasuke estaba recostado contra una pared con su cara de eterna indiferencia, él era el más hermoso y poderoso doncel de toda la aldea, y con apenas 16 años era respetado y deseado por muchos (casi todos). A pesar de que le estaba dando una muy buena fama al clan Uchiha a su padre no parecía gustarle la situación, Sasuke bufo mientras con elegancia retiraba unos cabellos de su frente, traía un kimono de color negro (se negó a ponerse uno rosado que su madre le había comprado para la ocasión) con una especie de corsé rojo por la cintura y un moño rojo tras de dicho corsé (*), de por si se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Sasuke sin embargo y a pesar de las lujuriosas miradas de unos 20 hombres que se "escondían" tras un cartel de una de las casetas, estaba muy enojado, aun retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de su padre Fugaku.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke estaba junto a su "dama de compañía" (entiéndase por la que lo ayuda en todo y hace lo que él le pida) la cual le apretaba con fuerza el corsé mientras Sasuke jadeaba intentando mantener (inútilmente) la compostura y clase de un Uchiha, quiso coger uno de sus libros para distraerse de semejante tortura pero se vio impedido por las largas y anchas mangas de su kimono, cuando aun jadeante y con un gran esfuerzo estuvo a punto de coger el libro la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de Fugaku Uchiha, para la desgracia de Sasuke en ese mismo instante su dama de compañía dio un tirón supremamente fuerte que le saco todo el aire dejándolo en una posición ridícula delante de su padre, hubiese blasfemado y torturado a la joven por dejarlo de tal manera delante de su padre si no hubiese estado a punto de desmayarse. Fugaku solo enarco una ceja (al estilo Uchiha) y siguió a la habitación, con un movimiento de mano le indico a la joven que se fuera y esta lo obedeció casi corriendo._

_Sasuke – hablo su padre y el menor se enderezo como pudo poniendo su habitual cara de indiferencia._

_Padre – Fugaku asintió cerrando la puerta de la enorme habitación de Sasuke._

_Te ves hermoso hijo – sin embargo Sasuke ni se inmuto era bien visto y una costumbre que los padres le dieran cumplidos a sus hijos._

_Gracias, padre..._

_Sin embargo tu belleza y buenos modales, sin contar tu buena familia no te han ayudado en lo absoluto a conseguir pareja – Sasuke le dio la espalda a su padre que ahora seguía con la tarea de su dama de compañía, arreglarle el corsé, Sasuke suprimió una queja cuando su padre dio el primer tirón – mírate al espejo, Sasuke – ordeno su padre y el menor asi lo hizo, mirando su reflejo en el espejo gigante frente a él, tras él se podía ver a su padre ya que era mucho más grande que el - ¿ves tu cara? Bueno es muy hermosa, al igual que tu cuerpo hijo... sin embargo mírate más fijamente – Sasuke asi lo hizo - ¡No eres un hombre casado! – grito de la nada su padre dándole tal tirón al corsé que casi le saca los pulmones._

_Eso es porque nadie..._

_Silencio – lo corto su padre – ya lo sé, nadie te ha vencido en una pelea, mi pregunta es porque._

_Porque soy más fuerte y poderoso que todos los que..._

_¡no! – lo corto de nuevo su padre con otro tirón – hijo, tienes 16 años, a los hombres no les interesan los donceles mayores de 15 años, si no consigues esposo pronto nunca conseguirás ninguno._

_No es mi culpa que nadie me venza._

_Ya, y eso es porque eres un magnifico partido mi Sasuke – Sasuke miro la cara de su padre en el espejo – pero ese no es el problema – Sasuke sintió un tirón que claramente quería sacarle todo lo que tenia dentro y contemplo con alivio como su padre había terminado y se alejaba de él. _

_¿y cuál es el problema, padre?_

_hoy, después del festival vendrás a casa y te acicalaras como nunca para que mañana estés resplandeciente, la familia Hyuga me ha avisado que su hijo menor está interesado en ti, y e programado el duelo mañana._

_Bien – dijo Sasuke volteándose para seguirse arreglando._

_Lo que harás hijo, es dejarlo ganar la pelea – Sasuke se volteo muy rápidamente perdiendo su compostura – tienes que luchar con valentía claro, no dejaras en ridículo a los Uchiha, pero lo dejaras ganar._

_Yo no pienso..._

_Lo harás, y eso no tiene discusión, son una magnifica familia con mucha estirpe y es tu última oportunidad asi que lo harás y punto, no hay mas discusión – dijo cerrando la puerta con mucha rapidez._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sasuke gruño ante el recuerdo, estaba tan malditamente cabreado que dejando su imagen de lado le pego una fuerte patada a un gran basurero y dirigió sus rápidos y furibundos pasos hacia la feria.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto se arreglo una de las mangas de su traje naranja, uno de los niños que corría había llegado hasta él y le había dado tremendo empujón tirándolo al piso, y apenas se había podido levantar una enorme y gorda mujer paso corriendo (Kami-sama sabrá porque, tal vez persiguiendo al niño) y lo tiro de nuevo al piso. Se levanto intentando conservar la dignidad ya que todos a su alrededor se reían de él y haciéndose el fulano se puso a detallar un colorido letrero en el techo de una casa mientras caminaba ignorando las risas y miradas que le dirigían, sin embargo todo fue en vano ya que en su disimulada huida algo se estrello contra él con mayor fuerza que los dos anteriores.

¡Maldita sea! – grito el que se había estrellado con él, el impacto había sido tan fuerte que ambos habían caído de culo al piso.

Hay no – gimió Naruto y resignado a la vergüenza (ya oía las risas a su alrededor) cerró los ojos y se quedo tirado en el suelo.

Sasuke se levanto de un salto cabreado y dispuesto a matar al idiota que se había estrellado contra el (porque él no habían tenido la "culpa"), se sacudió el kimono y miro con enfado al rubio tirado en el piso, sin detenerse mucho a observarlo (bien le importaba que fuera hombre, mujer, animal, planta o cosa) le dio una patada en el costado dejando la clase (que ya le valía muy poco) de lado.

¿piensas que quedándote en el suelo te vas a salvar?– Naruto de inmediato abrió los ojos para ver a un hermoso chico pelinegro de rasgos delicados a pesar de su cara de enfado y vestido de manera clásica de la aldea, el aire se le fue y el insulto que le iba a devolver se le quedo en la punta de la lengua, ¿acaso ese chico era un ángel? - ¡que te levantes dobe! – grito el chico dándole otro empujón con el pie. O no, ese chico no era un ángel, solo era un maldito que le buscaba pelea y lo pateaba estando en el piso, Naruto gruño y se levanto del piso.

¿me dices dobe a mí? Tú has sido el que se ha estrellado conmigo – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Que te jodan – Sasuke en ese momento solo pensaba en las miles de maneras de matar a ese tipo culpándolo de todos sus males.

Ya veo, lo que quieres es pelear, pues pelea delicadito – a Sasuke casi se le sale un chillido de indignación al oír el término "delicadito".

Delicadito serán tus huevas

Tras esas palabras Sasuke se lanzo contra el desconocido con el que se desquitaría y Naruto solo se limito a medir la fuerza del chico, esa fue una de las lecciones de Jiraiya, "primero observa las ventajas de tu oponente para derrotarlo". Metidos en el momento ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que a su alrededor se había acumulado una inmensa cantidad de gente muy emocionada ante la pelea del chico Uchiha y un desconocido.

Sasuke no se contenía y daba puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas, iban dirigidos a la cara, el estomago y las piernas del desconocido rubio. Naruto por su lado solo se limitaba a esquivarlos como podía, decir que estaba un poco acojonado era poco, ese teme era muy bueno, corría y se movía ágilmente y sus puñetazos eran tan fuertes que Naruto enserio temió por él, sin embargo llenándose de una confianza que no tenia inicio a devolverle los golpes al pelinegro, total él era más alto y musculoso que él, no era tan difícil ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

Sasuke dirigió un buen puñetazo a la cara del tipo ese y decepcionado vio como el otro con un movimiento desviaba su puño y este daba contra una de las casetas de madera que termino en el piso. Al ver esto Naruto trago duro, bien podría seguir con la pelea y esperar dos finales, el victorioso con ese pelinegro en el piso sangrante o el muerto junto a la destrozada caseta. O bien simplemente podría distraer al otro y dejarlo por la paz, esa idea sonaba tentadora.

¡espera! – grito impresionado Naruto mirando hacia algún lugar detrás del pelinegro.

¿que, te dio miedo? – rio Sasuke aprovechando el momento para respirar, no había podido respirar durante la pelea por el maldito y apretado corsé.

No, ¿ese no es Michael Jackson? – dijo Naruto con los ojos desorbitados mirando a algún lugar de la nada.

¿quién...? – Sasuke volteo al igual que todos los espectadores al punto al que Naruto había apuntado pero antes de que alguno se diera cuenta Naruto ya le había dado tremendo puñetazo en la nuca a Sasuke haciendo que este cayera inconsciente al piso.

El silencio se apodero del lugar cuando todos los espectadores miraban a Sasuke con los ojos desorbitados, el bello pelinegro había caído boca abajo y parecía estar durmiendo una muy profunda siesta, después sus ojos se dirigieron al extranjero rubio quien aun tenía su mano en el lugar donde había golpeado a Sasuke y veía al chico tirado en el piso sin creérselo, la escena era de muchas maneras graciosa por lo que Naruto no pudo evitar reírse mientras con la misma mano con la que había golpeado a Sasuke se rascaba la nuca, en ese momento un grupo de personas se abrió paso entre la multitud dejando a Fugaku Uchiha junto a el Hokage y todos los del consejo en primera fila frente al inconsciente Sasuke. Se habían enterado de que había problemas por lo que habían venido a averiguar y calmar el alboroto de inmediato pero nada los preparo para ver a Sasuke derrotado junto a un rubio desconocido con cara de idiota, tras ellos apareció la cabeza de Jiraiya quien al ver la escena se puso una mano en la frente con un suspiro cansado. Naruto paro de reírse al ver que nadie más lo hacía.

Ya, no es tan malo, despertara pronto – hablo Naruto intentando reírse para aflojar la tención, al ver que de nuevo nadie apreciaba sus palabras se agacho y alzo al inconsciente sosteniéndolo de manera que pareciera estar de pie – lo veis – rio Naruto moviendo a Sasuke como si de un muñeco se tratase – pronto estará bien y riendo – Naruto siguió moviendo a Sasuke como a un títere hasta que Fugaku Uchiha se paro frente a él, Naruto trago saliva al ver la imponente figura quien le quito al pelinegro Pelión (como lo había bautizado) de los brazos y dando media vuelta y al llegar a un chico de cabello largo extremadamente parecido al inconsciente le paso el cuerpo inerte a este y siguiendo sus pasos se fue.

Naruto – llamo Jiraiya, el rubio pareció querer llorar ya que alguien más que él había roto el silencio pero esa alegría se espumo al ver la cara seria de su abuelo – ven

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

(*) El Kimono, bueno no encontré una buena imagen de Sasuke con Kimono pero el Kimono entonces lo dejare a la imaginacion.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de este FanFic que es en base a un desafío, es mi primer Fic de Naruto y el primero NaruSasu... aun soy nueva en este mundo asi que estoy aprendiendo, ¡espero que les allá gustado! Y que este Fic tenga buena acogida... estaré actualizando rápida y periódicamente asi que me verán de nuevo pronto, personalmente me encanto la temática de este Fic y mi imaginación solo viajo (junto a mis dedos sobre el teclado) y viajo, y viajo. Asi es que se está creando este Fic, ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados asi que por eso serán pronto las actualizaciones. Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios que es lo que nos inspira y anima mas a los escritores, y nos vemos.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


	2. Capitulo 2  ¿Que estoy Prometido?

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - ¿Que estoy Prometido con Quien?<strong>

Naruto estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de un gigantesco despacho, parecía una oficina importante, Jiraiya lo había dejado en el hotel la noche anterior y se había ido sin decirle nada, cuando Naruto había despertado en la mañana había una nota que le decía ir al edificio del Hokage y asi lo había hecho, ahora se encontraba en medio de ese gran lugar y solo, solo había seguido porque una chica con un cerdito en sus manos lo había llevado a ese lugar, sin embargo nadie había aparecido en más de media hora. Naruto se levanto de la silla y se puso a mirar con curiosidad la oficina, era muy grande y tenía un gran escritorio en el medio en el cual había un montón de papeles con miles de letras pequeñas y números.

Aburrido – canturreo Naruto fijándose en un librero junto a una ventana.

Acercándose se dio cuenta que el librero en vez de libros estaba repleto de botellas basáis de sake y más cosas extrañas como ese objeto dorado de apariencia frágil... sin poder resistirse Naruto extendió la mano y apenas rozo el dichoso objeto se empezaron a oír pasos y voces cerca de la puerta, con un brinco Naruto tiro el objeto extraño que cayó al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Naruto miro con susto la puerta escuchando que las voces estaban tras de ella, con "delicadeza" tiro los trozos debajo del librero y con un brinco se sentó en la silla en la que estaba antes y levanto la cabeza hacia el techo haciéndose el desentendido, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un fuerte empujón.

¡es inaudito que esto pasara!

Por la puerta entro una mujer alta con grandes pechos y la vestimenta que la identificaba como Hokage, y detrás de ella pudo ver a los que se habían llevado al teme ese que lo había metido en problemas y a ero-senin.

¡Shizune! – grito la mujer con voz fuerte, casi de inmediato la mujer de cabello negro entro con el cerdito en brazos.

¿si Tsunade-sama?

Trae sake – ordeno y seguido se volteo hacia el resto de habitantes de su oficina, Naruto estaba incomodo sintiendo la mirada matadora de el mayor de los pelinegros – bien, hagamos las cosas como deben ser, primero que nada, Naruto te presento a Fugaku – señalo al pelinegro mayor – e Itachi Uchiha – termino presentando al de cabello largo – Fugaku, Itachi, les presento a Jiraiya y Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto trago saliva.

Creo que deberíamos volver al tema de mi hijo, Hokage-sama.

Si, si, por supuesto – en ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta dejando entrar a Shizune con una botella de sake y un baso en las manos – gracias – agradeció la rubia y Shizune salió del despacho con una reverencia.

Como le decía Tsunade-sama, el tema de mi hijo – urgió Fugaku.

Creo que primero le deberías explicar la situación a Naruto, Tsunade – dijo Jiraiya sin inmutarse de la mirada acecina que le dedico Fugaku.

Naruto, pero mírate que grande, seguramente no te acuerdas de mí, te conocí de niño – Itachi soltó un bufido ante el ambiente personal que se estaba creando en ese momento – eres idéntico a Minato – sonrió con cariño la Hokage, Naruto le sonrió de vuelta – aunque esa sonrisa es sin duda alguna de tu madre – asintió la Hokage – como no vives aquí desde que eras un niño seguramente se te habrán olvidado nuestras costumbres, o simplemente nunca las entendiste.

Al punto, Hokage-sama, por favor – Tsunade le envió una mirada matadora a Itachi retándolo a Hablar de nuevo.

Veras Naruto, seguramente conoces a los donceles – Naruto asintió – bien, pues aquí en Konoha hay muchos y tenemos una costumbre, veras las muchachas y los donceles pelean contra la persona que esté interesado en ellos, para demostrar que es digno de él o ella tienen que vencerlo en una pelea, quien venza a una joven o un doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo, como su legitimo esposo, ¿entiendes?

Si – asintió Naruto sin entender aun la idea de la charla, Tsunade se dio cuenta asi que intento explicarse mejor.

Veras, ayer peleaste con un chico Naruto – el rubio asintió – bien, el era un doncel – Naruto volvió a asentir como si nada, Fugaku bufo y Naruto le envió una mala mirada por esto.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió de nuevo y por ella se vio la figura de Sasuke. Sasuke ahora estaba vestido normal, como vestían todos los llamados jonins de la aldea, de negro y con un chaleco, además de unos guantes sin dedos, el chico se quedo parado en la puerta al ver a la Hokage, su padre, su hermano, un viejo y el dobe en la oficina, todos mirándolo fijamente, Sasuke saco sus mejores dones de clase y entro con gracia en la oficina mirando al rubio ese con sus famosas miradas matadoras.

Hokage-sama – asintió Sasuke – lamento la demora – dijo parándose junto a su hermano.

No hay problema – sonrió la Hokage, por alguna extraña razón se le veía de lo más divertida - Naruto te presento a Sasuke – Naruto levanto la vista hasta el pelinegro menor encontrándose con un gesto de desprecio en el chico, Naruto gruño y de forma infantil volteo la cabeza haciendo un puchero, Tsunade extendió su sonrisa – El es tu prometido

¡¿Qué? – saltaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez, Sasuke había avanzado un metro más lejos de Naruto y Naruto se había parado de un salto.

Sí, claro, esto es una broma ¿verdad baa-chan? – a Tsunade se le deshizo la sonrisa y con enojo le mando dos kunais a Naruto de improviso, el rubio como pudo las esquivo mirando a la mujer con miedo.

No me llames, baa-chan – dijo de manera arrastrada Tsunade, todos los presentes se estremecieron ante el tono... excepto Naruto.

Pero ero-senin me dijo que usted era muy vieja a pesar de como se veía, que tenía como cincuenta y todos – cuando Tsunade le mando la botella de sake que tenía en la mano (ya vacía) y estaba a punto de saltarle encima Sasuke hablo.

¿es que eres imbécil? – soltó de repente Sasuke que ya estaba al lado de Naruto empujándolo con enojo – ¿cómo puedes ponerte a cuestionar la edad de la Hokage cuando te acaban de decir que te casaras conmigo?, ¡por el amor de Kami-sama debe estar en un error, yo no podría estar comprometido con este...! – Sasuke volteo a mirar a Naruto - ¡lo que sea que él sea, no lo puede hacer! – Fugaku simulo una fuerte tos que solo le avisaba a Sasuke de dejara de salirse de su clase típica de chico de la clase alta, Sasuke suspiro volviendo a su expresión inexpresiva (vaya paradoja).

Claro que puedo, de hecho ya lo hice, los papeles están hechos.

Maldita vieja borracha – murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo, si bien nadie lo escucho excepto Naruto este se tiro su perfecto comentario al aire al soltar tremenda carcajada.

De nuevo la oficina estaba totalmente en silencio y solo Naruto se reía, cuando vio que todos lo miraban en silencio decidió cerrar la boca, _Nota mental, no reírse cuando nadie más lo hace_ pensó Naruto mientras volvía a la situación real, era cierto no estaban hablando de la vieja sino de que parecía que ahora estaba comprometido, su cara volvió a ser la de un chico de 20 años y no un crio de 13.

Mire, Hokage, yo no puedo estar comprometido, no he hecho nada más que dejar inconsciente a este teme de aquí – Sasuke le mando una mirada asesina pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Como te estaba explicando Naruto, cuando vences a un doncel este es oficialmente _tuyo_ – Sasuke lanzo un bufido bajo por la manera en la que se referían a él pero siguió en silencio.

Pero yo no lo vencí oficialmente, solo le deje inconsciente – insistió Naruto aterrado con el simple pensamiento de la palabra compromiso.

Eso es vencerlo míresele por donde se le mire – Tsunade volvió a su risa divertida – casi toda Konoha los vio luchar.

Digamos que si venció a mi hijo – Sasuke y Naruto voltearon a mirar aterrados a Fugaku – sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que Naruto no conocía las costumbres por lo que no sabía lo que hacía, por lo que no es válido.

Exactamente, si hubiera sabido las costumbres nunca lo hubiera dejado inconsciente – asintió Naruto mirando a su abuelo en busca de apoyo, Jiraiya solo hizo como si no lo viera, _con tremenda ayuda familiar _pensó Naruto.

Te equivocas Fugaku, es muy válido, no importa si conoce o no las tradiciones Sasuke y Naruto ya son prometidos – siguió Tsunade.

¡pero esto no es posible, él ni siquiera me venció, me dijo que mirase a un tal Michael Jackson y me golpeo eso es obviamente trampa! – a Sasuke en ese momento no le importaba mucho la clase, ni la familia, ni la compostura, menos su padre, le estaban diciendo que estaba condenado a casarse con un desconocido que lo único que sabía de él era que se llamaba Naruto y era un dobe.

En la ley no habla en absoluto de que las trampas no son validas, debiste saber que era una trampa – Sasuke cerró la boca bastante cabreado, estaba insultando su inteligencia.

Bien, ahora les pido que por favor se retiren, ahora tengo una reunión con el concejo, mas tarde hablaremos de los términos de la boda y de...

Me niego – dijo entonces Naruto que había estado pensativo – no me pienso casar, a mí nadie me puede obligar, ¿no es asi?, me niego no me pienso casar, eso dejaría el contrato anulado, ¿no? – Tsunade miro a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, Fugaku se volvió tres tonos mas pálido de lo normal, Itachi solo desvió sus ojos a una ventana, Jiraiya miraba atentamente a su nieto y Sasuke parecía muy complacido.

Ya lo ve, todo arreglado – suspiro Sasuke.

Bien entonces...

No – se negó Fugaku ante lo que diría la Hokage.

¿padre? – lo urgió Sasuke.

¿me permite hablar con mi hijo a solas, Hokage-sama? – Sasuke solo lo miro sin entender.

Claro que si – asintió curiosa Tsunade.

Ven aquí, Sasuke – el pelinegro asintió pero cando estaba a un metro de su padre este lo cogió bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastro literalmente fuera del despacho cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¡¿ves lo que haces? – se oyó el grito histérico de Fugaku Uchiha - ¿es que enserio no entiendes lo que implica, teníamos un trato con los Hyuga pero...? – la voz finalmente se extingo dejando en silencio la sala.

Sasuke había sido arrastrado por su padre hasta un salón vacio, todo el camino su padre se había dedicado a gritarle pero Sasuke aun no entendía la razón.

Pero padre, si el cancela el compromiso ya no habría problemas y...

En verdad eres asi de idiota Sasuke – el pelinegro más pequeño cerro la boca ante las duras palabras de su padre – si él te cancela el compromiso serias una deshonra para la familia, para la aldea, seria todo un deshonor que quien te venció te rechace, solo diría que eres muy poca cosa, y eso no es todo, dejaras a el clan Uchiha en el basurero, cuando digan el apellido Uchiha solo recordaran que a alguien de ese clan lo rechazaron después de vencerlo, ya no seriamos respetados, seriamos escoria, ¡¿me oíste bien Sasuke?, ¡ESCORIA! – Sasuke respiro hondo de nuevo, intentando buscar una solución, por algo se había ganado el título de genio.

Podríamos no divulgar el compromiso, padre. Nadie se tendría que enterar de lo de Naruto, iré con Neji y nos casaremos, nadie siquiera preguntara por eso – Sasuke estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, sin embargo la mirada de su padre lo silencio.

Sasuke deja de decir tonterías, toda la aldea vio como te derrotaba de manera tan miserable ese chico, Naruto – Sasuke gruño ante el nombre – todos saben que te venció y los Hyuga lo vieron, ya no les interesas en lo mas mínimo, asi que lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con el extranjero ese, diremos que es un gran honor para nosotros, te casaras como lo teníamos planeado e intentaremos sacar de los aldeanos el recuerdo de cómo te derroto, asi que más te vale casarte con ese hombre sin replicar – y tras esto Fugaku salió del salón con paso firme, Sasuke se quedo observando la puerta y revolvió su cabello con desespero intentando respirar con normalidad, ¿cómo es que había llegado a eso?

Sasuke dio un par de vueltas por el salón con desespero hasta que con un largo suspiro asintió para el mismo, estaba claro, no dejaría a su familia caer en la desgracia. Sasuke entro en la oficina del Hokage donde todo estaba en silencio y volvió a situarse junto a su hermano.

Ahora si Fugaku, ¿que querías decirnos?

El compromiso sigue en pie – dijo con voz firme.

¿cómo? – salto Naruto – ya he dejado claro que yo no me pienso casar.

Lo recuerdo, joven Naruto – explico Fugaku – pero tienes que tener en cuenta el buen partido que es Sasuke.

¿disculpe? – dijo sorprendido Naruto, ¿no que no querían el compromiso?

Por supuesto, tal vez no lo sabes ya que no eres de la aldea pero Sasuke es uno de los mejores donceles que puedes encontrar – Naruto aun confundido levanto la cabeza buscando a Sasuke, el pelinegro tenía la cabeza volteada hacia la ventana, le enfermaba esta situación de ser prácticamente vendido por su padre.

Mire, yo no estoy interesado en comprometerme ni nada por el estilo, ¿me ha oído? Lo lamento pero yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui – Fugaku estaba al borde del colapso y se volteo a mirar a su hijo con la clara mirada de "más te vale hacer algo", Sasuke miro con un tanto de desespero como Naruto recogía su mochila lo más rápido que podía, de verdad parecía querer salir corriendo.

Entonces hagamos un trato – la voz de Sasuke llamo de inmediato la atención de todos.

¿un trato? – por primera vez se intereso Jiraiya.

Sí, yo... propongo que hagamos lo siguiente, sería un mes, un mes de prueba.

¿prueba? – pregunto Naruto.

Si, un mes en el que te muestre que puedo ser un buen esposo – _mierda suena tan mal_ gruño mentalmente Sasuke - si pasado el mes no estás convencido se cancela el compromiso - Naruto asintió.

¿pero un mes? – dijo un tanto asustado – no creo que este tanto tiempo aquí en el pueblo y...

De hecho Naruto, mis editores me exigieron quedarme en Konoha hasta que termine mi próxima novela asi que seguramente si estemos aquí un mes o mas – Naruto miro a Jiraiya sin creérselo.

Asi que, ¿aceptas? – pregunto Sasuke mirando decidido a los ojos de Naruto.

Yo... supongo que todos merecen una oportunidad – asintió al final.

Bien, esta decidido en un mes volveremos a tener esta reunión- concluyo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

Los Uchiha salieron del despacho con paso elegante y tras una despedida entre Jiraiya y Tsunade, Naruto y su abuelo también salieron, cuando cerraron la puerta Naruto soltó un larguísimo suspiro y Jiraiya una carcajada.

Asi que comprometido, será algo legendario de ver, al "indomable" Naruto comprometido – Naruto gruño.

Solo acepte porque si, sabes que los compromisos no son para mí, no pienso comprometerme con ese teme, solo será divertido – dijo convencido Naruto.

Como tú digas – rio Jiraiya.

¡Shizune, ¿has visto mi jarrón dorado fino de la aldea del Agua? – Naruto se sobresalto ante el grito.

Vámonos ya...Corre, corre – dijo Naruto mientras corría a todo lo que podía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo, ¡pude actualizar hoy! Espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarías, es lo que más anima a un escritor XD, este capítulo habla más que todo de las consecuencias y reacciones de que Naruto este prometido con Sasuke... no se aun cuando pueda publicar de nuevo pero intentare sea lo antes posible. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


	3. Capitulo 3  Lo que deberia ser una Cita

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 – Lo que debería ser una Cita<strong>

Sasuke se había quedado solo justo en la salida del edificio del Hokage, su hermano se había disculpado ya que tenía que trabajar y su padre solo se había ido. Genial, lo que le faltaba, ya ni podría volver a su casa con la frente en alto. Solo con dar un par de pasos fuera de la oficina de la Hokage se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y de inmediato todos se pusieron a murmurar y mirarlo con ternura, bueno por lo menos parecían no recordar mucho la manera vergonzosa en que lo vencieron. Ignorando a todos los que parecían querer acercársele para darle la "Buena Nueva" Sasuke se metió por un callejón vacio al que nunca había entrado importándole muy poco a donde lo llevaría. El pasillo era de piedra, oscuro y largo, y cuando empezaba a ponerse en alerta por si algún imbécil le saltaba encima se encontró con un bello jardín, el jardín del edificio de la Hokage, sin embargo no había un alma en el lugar exceptuando un par de mariposas revoloteando, en medio había una banca cómoda, casi como un sofá, parecía un buen lugar para pensar. Sasuke no necesitaba pensar pero si aislarse del mundo para vivir su vergüenza y desesperación en soledad.

Ahora era oficialmente la vergüenza de la familia, a su padre nunca le había parecido bien cualquier cosa que hiciera Sasuke asi lo que hiciera fuera perfecto, pero una cosa era ser el hijo reprimido por un hermano mayor perfecto y otra muy diferente ser la vergüenza por un error suyo. Sí, porque había aceptado que había sido su culpa, el había sido el que había pateado al tal Naruto en el piso ansioso de una pelea que le quitara los problemas de encima, y solo se había llenado de más problemas. Con un suspiro se sentó en la banca-sofá y solo cerró los ojos esperando matar el tiempo.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto se encontraba en una de las aburridas reuniones de su abuelo con los editores, Jiraiya se había rehusado a dejarlo solo vagando por el pueblo ya que apenas estando un día en la aldea ya se había metido en tremendo problema. En la reunión se estaban dando diferentes tipos de ideas para el libro, estaban diciéndole a ero-senin que por favor solo hiciera su trabajo. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que era cierto y que no habían permitido que su abuelo se fuera de la aldea hasta que no terminara su próximo libro. Sin embargo su abuelo estaba totalmente bloqueado.

Cuando salieron de la reunión el anciano peliblanco (ni tan anciano, pero bueno) estaba al borde de un ataque de llanto.

No lo entiendo, siempre tengo alguna historia de excitante amor en mi mente, ¿porque ahora no? – Naruto le dio solo unas palmaditas en la espalda en consolación.

Comamos ramen – concluyo el problema.

No digas tonterías – gruño Jiraiya dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza al rubio – mi mundo se termina y tu solo piensas en comer esa maldita cosa del demonio.

Pero ya es de noche y estuvimos desde la mañana en esa reunión de ancianos que parecían solo hablar para hacerte dormir – y lo peor era que era verdad, desde más o menos las 10 de la mañana estuvieron en esa reunión y finalmente habían salido ahora, a las 6 de la tarde.

Bien, ve a comer lo que quieras, yo voy a ir a la casa que nos asignaron para la estadía, te espero.

Naruto miro la figura deprimida de su abuelo caminando con una oscura aura a su alrededor. Les habían asignado toda una casa para su estadía en Konoha, al parecer ero-senin si era un escritor importante. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de Konoha donde recordaba estaba ese delicioso puesto de Ramen. Ichiraku Ramen apareció ante sus ojos y de inmediato la boca se le hizo agua, Al entrar casi corrió hacia la barra y pidió 5 tazones de ramen que se los termino en apenas unos minutos. Después de pagar y satisfechamente lleno, salió del puesto de Ramen hacia donde Jiraiya le había indicado era su nueva "casa", sonaba tan raro. Siguió el camino por el hermoso pueblo y tras jugar un poco con unos niños pequeños muy graciosos paso lo que tanto temía, bueno, no lo había temido pero ahora que pasaba sí que lo temía, frente a él se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes y entre ellos nada más y nada menos que su "adorable prometido".

Joder – gruño y con lentitud y sigilo se dispuso a dar media vuelta.

¡Mira Sasuke! – _Mierda_ gruño Naruto al ver a un chico cejudo señalarle haciendo que todo el grupo (bastante numeroso) se voltease hacia el - ¡es tu prometido, que viva la flor de la juventud y el amor! – Sasuke pareció igual o más disgustado de verlo, y como no si al verlo hay parado todos habían empezado a reírse y hacerle bromas a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a Lee mientras oía como sus disque amigos se reían haciendo comentarios idiotas como.

Mira Sasuke, el dueño de tu corazón de hielo

Sasuke, ve y salúdalo, no querrás ser un mal esposo

Pero si no está mal Sasuke, míralo que sexy

Sasuke tras un codazo específicamente fuerte dado por el maldito de la copia barata de Sai camino con mala expresión hacia el tal Naruto y se planto frente a él levantando el mentón con orgullo.

Hola – fue su seco saludo, sin embargo Naruto quería salir corriendo. Si, había aceptado ese estúpido trato pero solo porque la baa-chan esa le daba miedo y no quería sufrir.

Hola – respondió Naruto como si todo estuviese bien.

Hablemos en otro lugar

Y tras esas palabras el pelinegro desapareció entre las personas y Naruto no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, la verdad es que los amigos de Sasuke se acercaban a ellos "disimuladamente" y eso era muy estresante.

Cuando se encontró con Sasuke en una especie de calle no comercial, vio que parecía nervioso o enojado... o tal vez ambas.

Oye, se que quedamos en que esperaríamos un mes y todo eso, pero la verdad es que tu no me atraes – Sasuke no pudo aguantarse mirarlo como si se tratara de un chicle en su zapato y se mordió la lengua para no responderle algo como "pues tu no es que me atraigas mucho, dobe cabeza hueca", tenía que ganárselo como su esposo por el bien de su familia.

Ya, pues si las cosas salen bien te atraeré dentro de poco – Naruto asintió nada convencido.

Mañana iré a tu casa – soltó como si hablase del clima Sasuke.

A mi... ¿qué?

Tu casa, ya sabes el lugar con... – _cuatro paredes, techo y una cama_ se contuvo de decir esto último con su tono sarcástico y fue consciente que aguantarse sus comentarios venenosos era mas difícil de lo que pensaba – donde te vas a quedar mientras estés en Konoha.

Ah, claro, bueno según mi abuelo es la casa que está al lado de la floristería Yamanaka.

Veo, bueno, nos vemos mañana temprano – y sin más Sasuke se fue casi corriendo (con clase) a su casa.

Eso fue oficialmente extraño – rio nerviosamente Naruto – tal parece que ahora tengo una cita – Naruto arrugo el ceño, sería una excelente idea si no fuera con un desconocido que sudaba antipatía... si es que sudaba, claro.

¿Y AHORA QUE? – NARUSASU - ¿Y AHORA QUE?

El peor día del mundo estaba por terminar, o por lo menos asi lo había bautizado Sasuke, se había despertado con un inmenso dolor ya que lo habían dejado inconsciente la noche anterior, se había visto prometido con un dobe rubio desconocido, este lo había rechazado, su padre le había dicho idiota y se había visto obligado a conquistar al tal Naruto, se había visto humillado frente a sus amigos por el mismo Naruto y había hecho una "cita" con él y al llegar a casa su padre le había hecho una charla deprimente.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke apenas y se había quitado los zapatos cuando frente a el apareció Fugaku Uchiha con mirada seria._

_Sasuke, te quería ver – _como si no supiera para que_ suspiro mentalmente Sasuke._

_Claro padre, dime._

_Veras Sasuke, ya sabes que tienes que hacer hasta lo imposible para que ese extranjero acepte casarte contigo, ¿verdad? – Sasuke asintió – pues bien, no lograras eso siendo tu – Sasuke abrió los ojos y miro aun mas fijamente a su padre – a lo que me refiero Sasuke es que las parejas de los donceles no buscan en ellos a alguien fuerte, ni mejor que ellos, ni con antipatía, ni mucho menos con tu carácter Sasuke – bien, eso oficialmente era un insulto nada sutil – lo que buscan en un esposo es ternura, obediencia y una persona que sea comprensiva y cumpla sus deseos – la última frase claramente había tenido un doble sentido – y nada de lo anterior eres tú, Sasuke._

_Eso está claro, yo no cumplo con esa... imagen – solo imaginarse siendo un sonriente y tierno doncel le daban nauseas._

_Bueno, pues lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo, tienes que ser lo que los hombres desean de ti, no tu – y con esas palabras se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose escaleras arriba – haz lo que tienes que hacer, Sasuke – habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de la vista de un Sasuke en Shock._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Asi que oficialmente era el peor día de su vida, resultaba ahora que tenía que ser alguien que él no era y ser dulce, sonriente, complaciente y tierno... ¿cómo carajos iba a ser algo asi? Eso no iba con él, ni quería parecerse a alguien asi, además ¿cómo se supone que se conquista a alguien? Su hermano, en una de sus pocas conversaciones ese mes (ya que Itachi se la pasaba mucho fuera de la villa) le había dicho que a él nunca le había interesado un doncel ya que ninguno cumplía lo que el quería en su esposo. También había hablado con Neji (quien en este momento seria su prometido si todo hubiera salido bien) y el le había dicho que le gustaba alguien cuando mostraba su verdadero ser ante él. Bueno, pues el no iba a mostrar su verdadero ser frente a Naruto por pedido explicito de su padre, asi que esa idea quedaba descartada. Por otro lado, el esposo de Hinata, Kankuro, le había dicho que se había enamorado de Hinata cuando ella un día estando solos le había cocinado un delicioso Onagra, y que luego había pasado de ser la niña tímida a convertirse en una fiera, Sasuke había dejado de escuchar cuando Kankuro con cara pervertida había iniciado a hablar de lo que había hecho con Hinata esa noche.

Sasuke se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se despertó por un rayo de luz mañanera, se había dormido pensando maneras de aprender a conquistar, con un gemido lastimero que ahogo en la almohada Sasuke se levanto dispuesto a ir a la casa de Naruto y dejar su suerte al destino.

Sin embargo el destino apareció en forma de su madre sonriendo de esa manera tierna y empalagosa que solo traía con ella malos presagios.

Buenos días, Shizoku-chan – saludo mientras despeinaba en cabello de Sasuke.

Buenos días madre – respondió respetuosamente Sasuke.

¿a dónde vas hijo?

Yo... voy a ir a casa de un dobe – decidió responder ya de manera informal, con su madre podía hablar de manera relajada, todo lo contrario de su padre.

¿no estarás hablando de tu prometido? – lo regaño en juego su madre – bueno, bueno – rio cuando Sasuke le envió una mirada matadora al piso - ¿porque no lo invitas a almorzar?

No lo creo madre – ni loco traía a ese dobe a una cena familiar llena de sus refinados familiares.

Oh, creo que sí que lo crees Sasuke – y de nuevo esa sonrisa dulzona que hizo sudar frio a Sasuke – resulta que me entere que te habían vencido por boca de alguien que no eras tú, aparte me entero de que fueron a una reunión a la que yo no acudí, y para completar la situación también me entero que mi pequeño esta en un mes de prueba con su esposo y nada de esto por boca de mi propio pequeño hijo nacido de mis entrañas – Sasuke se puso en alerta ante el tono lento y dulce de su madre, se notaba que pronto se le echaría encima.

Lo siento, mamá es que todo paso muy rápido – intento excusarse Sasuke, sin embargo solo recibió una mirada gélida de Mikoto.

Pues siéntelo mucho, tráelo hoy a Almorzar y preséntalo como es debido con tu familia...

Pero madre...

¡Pero madre nada! – rugió Mikoto – quiero conocer a la persona que tendrá el resto de su vida a mi pequeño hijo, y lo quiero conocer hoy, asi que hazlo – y tras esas palabras le dio un tierno beso de despedida a Sasuke en la frente y se fue a la cocina.

Sasuke salió entonces de su casa con un mal presentimiento azotándolo y más rápido de lo que quería llego a la tienda de flores Yamanaka, mato unos minutos mirando unas flores y finalmente se resigno parándose frente a la que sería la casa de Naruto, apenas iba a tocar la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver al viejo hombre de la oficina de la Hokage.

Hola, Sasuke, sigue, sigue – lo animo el anciano mientras salía – voy tarde, estás en tu casa – se despidió saliendo a correr.

Genial, ahora estaría a solas con el dobe rubio ese (nótese el sarcasmo), cerró la puerta, se quito los zapatos y entro a la casa inspeccionándola, era normal, solo tenía lo necesario, se notaba que era una casa de alquiler ya que se veía llena de polvo, descuidada y abandonada, tenía una televisión, unos sofás cómodos, una cocina con lo necesario para cocinar y la puerta hacia un patio trasero, eso era todo en el primer piso y ni rastro de Naruto asi que algo dubitativo subió las escaleras encontrándose con varias puertas, abrió una y se encontró con un estudio lleno de papeles, en la segunda encontró un cuarto y dentro de la cama se veía la espalda de Naruto.

¿está durmiendo? – dijo casi sin creérselo, ya serian casi las 11 de la mañana.

Con pasos enfadados se acerco a la cama dispuesto a mover a Naruto hasta despertarlo, sin embargo se resistió recordando que su papel tenía que ser alguien "dulce y comprensivo", Kami-sama, ¿quien diría que era tan difícil ser dulce?

Naruto – llamo con voz suave... nada – Naruto – dijo mas fuerte moviéndole el hombro al rubio, este solo se removió en la cama acomodándose mas – Naruto – repitió ya sin paciencia moviéndolo con rudeza, y el maldito dobe no despertaba - ¡DOBE! – el susodicho pego un brinco y cayó al suelo, Sasuke se dio cuenta que despertar a alguien gritándole "Dobe" no era precisamente un comportamiento dulce asi que sonrió cuando Naruto se levanto del suelo, alerta.

¡ah! – fue la respuesta de este al encontrarse con un Sasuke con una risa de por si forzada.

Buenos días – dijo sin deshacer la sonrisa Sasuke, _Me siento como Sai_ pensaba incomodo.

¿cómo entraste? – Naruto aun estaba un tanto asustado por lo que estaba a una distancia prudente del pelinegro.

Tu abuelo me abrió cuando iba de salida – respondió Sasuke como si nada.

Claro, no creí que llegaras tan temprano - _¿a dicho temprano? No me lo puedo creer,_ casi se le escapa a Sasuke.

Son las 11 – respondió con tranquilidad – aséate y arréglate, hoy iremos a almorzar con mi familia.

No, ni loco – respondió Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo, aun no se le olvidaba la mirada matadora del padre y hermano de Sasuke, no quería más dosis de miradas matadoras.

Si lo harás – respondió empleando el tono que tanto lo asustaba viniendo de su madre.

Claro que no – dijo Naruto sin notar el tono empleado, Sasuke suspiro.

Mira yo tampoco quiero que vayas – Naruto entonces si volteo a mirarlo prestándole atención – pero es una costumbre además mi madre ya lo tiene todo planeado, vas a ir.

Y asi se termino la discusión dejando a Naruto resignado a ese almuerzo. Naruto se baño y vistió mientras Sasuke bajo a esperarlo en la sala. Naruto bajo después de un rato y siguieron el camino al barrio Uchiha en silencio.

Sasuke se paro frente a la puerta de su casa aun dubitativa, ¿que no era suficiente humillación tener que casarse con un idiota que le gano con trampa? Ahora tenía que soportar la humillación de presentarlo a su familia y todo por la sobreprotección de su madre y sus ganas de conocer a su "prometido" claro que al parecer ella no sabía que Naruto no quería ser su esposo y como iban las cosas él y su familia quedarían en desgracia y...

¿no piensas abrir? – y el maldito ni siquiera respetaba sus momentos de pensar.

Si, ya lo hago – joder, era tan duro comportarse como una persona dulce, ¿cómo es que Hinata lo hacía?

Abrió la puerta y tras el típico "Tadaima" para anunciarse guio a Naruto hacia el comedor donde estaban ya su Madre, su Padre e Itachi, se relajo que era un almuerzo más "familiar" de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke – lo recibió su madre riendo – El debe ser... – sin embargo Mikoto dejo la frase al aire – un gusto, Mikoto Uchiha – dijo la mujer dándole un corto abrazo – estos son mi esposo Fugaku y mi hijo Itachi, pero seguro que ya los conoces – Naruto asintió – bien, sigan y siéntense en un momento traigo la comida.

Para frustración de Sasuke su madre parecía muy complacida con Naruto, ¿es que su padre no le había dicho que ese dobe lo había rechazado casi públicamente?, cuestiono a Itachi con la mirada y se sentó junto a él como si fuese de lo más normal. La mesa había quedado asi, Fugaku en la punta de cabecera, Itachi y Sasuke del lado derecho, Naruto del Izquierdo y su madre en la otra punta. La mesa se sumió en silencio como ya era normal entre la familia Uchiha, claro en la familia Uchiha pero no para Naruto.

Naruto estaba paranoiquiado, estaba con la familia del que no sería su esposo, con el que no sería su cuñado y con los que no serian sus suegros, era en si algo perturbador porque parecía que todos excepto la mujer, Mikoto sabían de su decisión.

La mujer llego poco después con la cena y siguió el protocolo de la familia, comer en silencio. Naruto estaba que se ponía a gritar y saltar de la desesperación, el odiaba el silencio, ¿cómo alguien podía estar rodeado de personas y permanecer en silencio?

Este muy rico, ¿qué es? – el no era de esas personas asi que no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

Es carne asada – respondió seco Fugaku antes que su mujer y Naruto casi se da golpes con la mesa ante la estúpida pregunta, después de unos minutos...

Es un bonito día – nadie le respondió en un rato hasta que...

Si – lo apoyo Mikoto bastante incómoda, Naruto no pudo evitar buscar la mirada de Sasuke para que lo sacara de la situación y se encontró con un Sasuke igual o más incomodo que el.

Es una muy bonita casa – Sasuke y Naruto se veían cada vez más al borde del colapso nervioso, Naruto no podía quedarse en silencio y Sasuke no sabía cómo hacerlo callar – es muy antigua esta mansión, la madera es antigua – y antes de seguir hablando sintió que le daban una patada debajo de la mesa, reprimió un grito mordiéndose el labio y alzo rápidamente la cabeza hacia el teme que lo acababa de golpear, este disimuladamente se había llevado un dedo sobre la boca pidiéndole silencio.

Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo pero se mantuvo con la boca cerrada toda la comida, Sasuke pareció relajarse y el resto de la comida trascurrió como si nada. Sin embargo cuando Mikoto recogió los platos y dejo unas bolitas de lo que parecía carne sobre la mesa fue que ocurrió. Todos cogieron una de las dichosas bolitas, Naruto hizo lo mismo pero cuando se metió la bolita a la boca Fugaku hablo.

¿qué opinas del matrimonio, Naruto?

Eso fue suficiente para que de alguna manera la bolita se le atascara en la garganta y no lo dejara respirar, primero y para no hacer un papelón intento tragar con fuerza y se dio golpes en el pecho, pero nada, después de aproximadamente un minuto no pudo más y empezó a toser e intentar respirar con bocanadas de aire, pero nada, para ese momento ya tenía sobre él las miradas de los tres hombres Uchiha que lo miraban con las cejas derechas idénticamente levantadas. Sin embargo ya ni fuerzas tenia para levantarse y salir corriendo a buscar agua.

Creo que se está ahogando – dijo finalmente Fugaku (que era el que estaba más cerca de Naruto) y siguió comiendo como si nada, ambos hermanos lo miraron sin creérselo pero una tos mas fuerte por parte de Naruto les devolvió su atención al rubio que estaba azul.

Sasuke se levanto y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera del comedor mirando mal a su padre, ¿no se suponía que lo iban a tratar bien para que aceptara ser su esposo? Pues su padre no estaba ayudando, solo empeoraba las cosas, sin mas Sasuke siguió arrastrando a Naruto hasta un salón lejano (el salón de eventos) donde había una pequeña puerta para dar a uno de los baños auxiliares. En eso Fugaku medio sonrió muy orgulloso de su trabajo, pero la sonrisa se espumo al ver a Mikoto mirándolo de mala gana, al parecer había alcanzado a ver lo suficiente.

Ya en el baño auxiliar (que era enorme) Sasuke le daba palmadas en la espalda a Naruto mientras llenaba un vaso de agua que había en el baño (*), después de una palmada realmente fuerte Naruto presión pasar la etapa más crítica e inicio a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, Sasuke contemplo como pronto Naruto pasaba de Azul a su color canela natural y respiro aliviado, ¿y si hubiera muerto? Bueno, eso no sería del todo malo pero...

Gracias – murmuro como pudo Naruto mirando con algo de devoción a Sasuke, había visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos, enserio había creído que iba a morir, Sasuke solo suspiro y le extendió el vaso con agua.

Ten, tómatela toda de un sorbo – y asi lo hizo Naruto sintiendo de inmediato un gran alivio.

El baño quedo de nuevo en silencio, Sasuke miraba hacia la nada pensando la mejor manera de actuar ahora y Naruto solo lo miraba.

Oye no es culpa mía, no soporto ni siquiera oír la palabra "Matrimonio" tu padre fue muy directo – Sasuke volteo de inmediato a verlo y se mordió la lengua para no responderle de mala gana, después de todo tenía que ser "comprensivo" y asi no lo fuera tenía que ver que no podía obligar al dobe a dejar su fobia por el matrimonio.

Sí, pero tampoco era para que te atragantaras con una albóndiga y casi te mataras – Naruto sonrió divertido.

Suelen sucederme ese tipo de cosas – Sasuke lo miro, evaluándolo.

No lo dudo.

¿entonces qué?

¿que de qué?

Bueno, ¿vamos a volver al comedor? – Sasuke lo miro como si estuviese loco.

Claro que no, ya hemos dado suficiente espectáculo no voy a ir por mas.

¿entonces nos vamos a quedar encerrados en el baño toda la vida?

Podría ser, ¿y que con eso? – Sasuke ni se dio cuenta de que ahora era el mismo y no su "personaje dulce y tierno"

Bueno, no es que me incomodo este es un baño muy grande y cómodo, hasta parece una habitación – Sasuke ignoro el comentario y siguió consumiéndose por dentro, todo estaba mal.

¡todo está mal! – ni siquiera supo porque lo había dicho en voz alta.

Si, asi es, todo está mal – rio Naruto e hizo una "V" con sus dedos y sonriendo a su típica manera deslumbrante que derretía a tantos, mas al parecer no a Sasuke.

Esto no es un juego es algo serio, pero claro ¿cómo pedirle a un dobe como tú que se tome algo enserio? – Naruto bajo su mano y de hizo su sonrisa.

Yo me tomo las cosas enserio, ¿es que crees que es muy bonito que de la noche a la mañana te digan que estas comprometido con un teme engreído? – Sasuke levanto el mentón indignado – pues no, yo no me pienso casar contigo ni con nadie, pero menos contigo, asi que no vengas a hacer el papelón de victima que yo soy la única victima aquí – y tras eso Naruto se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero de enojo.

¿la victima tu? Si no me hubieras derrotado nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos problemas, dobe.

No es mi culpa que te dejaras vencer – evadio Naruto.

¡hiciste trampa!, ¿quien en su sano juicio haría semejante niñada en medio de una pelea seria?

Pues yo lo hice

Porque eres un dobe.

Bueno tú fuiste el teme que me pateo buscando pelea, yo pensaba disculparme y dejarlo todo por la paz – Sasuke decidió que lo más prudente era irse por las ramas y dejar su culpa de lado.

Te hubiera vencido si no hubieras hecho trampa y ahora todo sería normal, ni siquiera te sentirías humillado ya que a la gente ya le parece normal que le gane a los hombres – Naruto frunció el ceño, era verdad que posiblemente Sasuke le hubiera ganado pero no era para darlo por seguro.

¿es que a cuantos has vencido?

Casi a todos los hombres de esta villa – dijo muy orgulloso Sasuke.

Pues sabes, no me da pesar por ellos, de hecho me siento muy feliz ya que se libraron de estar comprometidos con un teme como tu – Sasuke estaba a punto de poner en práctica su amado Chidori cuando se oyó la voz de su madre llamándolo a lo lejos.

Vámonos

Pero si tu mamá te está llamando – una gota resbalo por la frente de Sasuke.

Por eso nos vamos – y sin más explicaciones Sasuke salió por la ventana del baño y echo a correr hacia los arboles del bosque.

Naruto no sabía si quedarse donde estaba o seguir al teme ese, pero entonces recordó que el padre de Sasuke prácticamente lo había dejado morir ahogado y que Sasuke había sido el único que lo había ayudado en esa crisis (estaba un tanto dramático por su resiente cercanía con la muerte) y salto por la ventana siguiendo el camino que había tomado Sasuke.

Tras correr entre las ramas Sasuke llego a un lago cerca de la montaña de los Hokages, el lugar estaba vacío y se podía ver el atardecer, ¿como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?, ni lo quería saber. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentado en la banca cuando sintió una presencia junto a la banca, seguramente era ese dobe rubio que lo seguía para atormentarle la vida. Naruto se sentó junto a él en la banca mientras jugueteaba con las manos, se le notaba bastante inquieto y Sasuke solo lo ignoro.

Esta es una bonita villa – Sasuke lo siguió ignorando – a lo que me refiero es que es muy moderna sin dejar de lado la tradición y la naturaleza – Sasuke seguía mirando hacia el cielo – he pasado por muchas aldeas y hay unas que incluso ya casi no tienen arboles y a pesar de eso los ninjas no son tan fuertes como los de aquí – Naruto miro a Sasuke unos segundos esperando respuesta - ¿tú no eres ninja? Me entere de que tu hermano si lo era, supuse que tu también lo serias, pienso pedirle a la Hokage que me deje ser ninja de aquí un tiempo – sin embargo Sasuke seguía ignorándolo - ¿es que no me piensas hablar?

No – respondió tranquilamente Sasuke, Naruto frunció el ceño.

¿qué te cuesta ser una persona normal? – Sasuke recordó con esas palabras lo que le había dicho su padre: que el simplemente no era una persona que se hiciera "querer".

Yo soy normal – respondió sin inmutarse mucho Sasuke.

Claro que no

Claro que sí, soy una persona normal, tengo familia, amigos, soy bueno en la lucha y muchas cosas más.

Todo el mundo tiene eso y eso no dice que la persona sea normal o no.

Bueno, ¿vamos a discutir todo el día sobre si soy normal o no? – dijo ya tocado Sasuke.

Si solo me vas a hablar si toco ese tema, si – Sasuke vio que era verdad, se suponía que él no le iba a hablar.

Bien, entonces hablemos de otra cosa

¿eres ninja? – pregunto con curiosidad – hay muchos ninjas en las aldeas ocultas, tu familia es poderosa, deberías ser un ninja.

Pues sí, soy ninja

¿y porque no estás en misiones?

Porque soy un doncel

¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Pues que me acaba de vencer un dobe cabeza hueca y tengo que quedarme junto a él todo un mes para demostrarle que puedo ser un buen esposo y que mi familia no quede deshonrada por mi culpa – bien, Sasuke no tenía la intensión de que la conversación se volviera tan profunda, ¿pero quién lo culpaba? Por lo menos que ese dobe supiera lo que le estaba haciendo a su vida.

¿deshonra?

Si... – aunque mejor no entrar mucho en detalles no era como si quisiera que Naruto sintiera lastima por él.

¿y tu hermano tiene esposo?

¿cómo entro mi hermano a esta conversación? - ¿es que le había gustado Itachi? Lo que le faltaba, que su hermano le ganara hasta a su futuro esposo (estremecimiento) sonaba tan bizarro.

Bueno, el sigue en misiones y es mucho mayor que tú, ¿no se supone que ya este casado?

Claro que no, mi hermano no es un doncel

¿a no?

No – maldición odiaba que las personas que hablaban con el solo quisieran charlar sobre su hermano.

Ah ya

Si, por eso a mi padre no le importa que Itachi no se case aun, para él solo los donceles son los que tienen que casarse a temprana edad

¿qué tan temprana?

A los 15 – Naruto lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿acaso era una broma?

Yo conozco donceles muchos mayores que siguen estando jóvenes para casarse.

Esto no es costumbre, es solo cosa de mi padre – Naruto decidió no tocar el tema de ese Fugaku, aun seguía resentido por que a ese hombre le había importado muy poco dejarlo morir.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la laguna se fue llenando de parejas que venían a buscar un lugar romántico bañado por la luz de la luna para besarse y andar en plan meloso, ante el panorama Naruto y Sasuke prácticamente huyeron del lugar, en su huida llegaron a un camino iluminado por algunas antorchas y que estaba vacío, alegres por no ver parejas besuqueándose el ambiente se relajo un poco, lo suficiente para que Naruto se animase a hablar.

¿porque traías el Kimono ese día? – Sasuke levanto la vista hacia Naruto sin entender.

Ya sabes, el Kimono negro, el que tenias cuando peleamos – explico Naruto moviendo sus manos en forma de lo que se suponía era un kimono.

Ah, era la fiesta a Aizen-mio, el dios del Amor y esas cosas, es una fecha muy importante ya que muchas parejas se casan ese día, en el festival se casaron unas 7 parejas, además de que es la fecha popular de peleas...

¿peleas?

Si – gruño Sasuke, no le gustaba explicar mucho las cosas – las personas que tienen pretendientes generalmente se pelean con ellos en medio de la plaza, sin embargo cada vez es menos popular.

¿porque?

Porque ahora las cosas son mas planeadas, se hacen citas para las pelean y asisten solo los miembros de las familias o cercanos a ellas – Naruto asintió mirando con ojo crítico a Sasuke.

¿entonces nosotros peleamos en esas peleas que me decías antes?

Claro que no, dobe – Naruto salto ante el insulto – eso fue un accidente.

No me llames dobe, teme – gruño Naruto.

Hum

Y tras esa resumida conversación, siguieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a una especie de mirador en los alto de la montaña, desde ahí se veía toda la villa, la torre del Hokage, la plaza llena de gente, las casitas e incluso Ichiraku Ramen.

Vaya – se emociono Naruto, era una vista hermosa, la verdad es que Konoha era un bello lugar – es muy hermosa.

Si, asi es, desde aquí se ve todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, por eso se tallan las caras de los Hokages aquí, es como una manera simbólica de decir que nos observan y cuidan siempre – Naruto asintió mirando embobado el paisaje, estaba prácticamente montado sobre la baranda de seguridad.

Sasuke también se perdió en la vista, mirando las cosas con detalle, incluso podía ver el barrio Uchiha desde ahí. Tras salir de su ensañamiento Naruto bajo de la baranda con su brillante sonrisa, era muy emocionante estar en ese lugar, en ese momento se le paso por la cabeza volverse Hokage para asi poder estar tallado en la montaña y ver todo desde ese lugar por siempre, cuando se lo iba a decir a Sasuke se encontró con la vista del pelinegro iluminada por las luces de la ciudad y su silueta marcada por la luna, de nuevo por su mente paso el pensamiento de que era un ángel. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, como la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo Jiraiya en el que ero-senin le recomendaba aceptar el compromiso.

Había tenido muy buena suerte, Sasuke no solo era el más fuerte doncel de la aldea, también era el más bello, y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo a Naruto, era asi a simple vista se apreciaba la hermosura de Sasuke. Nunca tampoco se había encontrado con alguien como Sasuke, de alguna manera era... ¿exótico?, si era muy hermoso pero tenía una personalidad muy fuerte. Naruto se congelo cuando Sasuke volteo la cabeza encontrándose frente a frente, lo había pillado infraganti mirándolo. Sasuke sin embargo solo se quedo mirando a los ojos azules, ni gruño, ni le grito, solo se quedo hay, mirándolo a escasos centímetros de distancia, eso era mucho para el autocontrol de Naruto.

Sasuke vio como la conexión que tenía en ese momento con Naruto se intensificada cada que él se le acercaba mas y mas, se estaba acercando de una manera tormentosamente lenta. Sasuke trago saliva, era claro que Naruto estaba esperando su reacción, y el solo estaba ahí, mirándolo acercarse cada vez más a él, cuando solo los separaban 5 centímetro Sasuke hizo lo que quería hacer, solo cerró los ojos y espero con ansias. Naruto tomo eso como una señal y tras cerrar el también los ojos corto la distancia rápidamente juntando ambos labios. Los labios de Sasuke eran muy suaves, y la sensación que le llegaba a Naruto era estupenda. Con lentitud Naruto inicio a mover sus labios esperando a que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo, y asi fue, Sasuke cogió el "ritmo" fácilmente, convencido ya de sí mismo y de lo que quería. Naruto delineo con su lengua el labio inferior de Sasuke y apenas este abrió un poco la boca entendiendo el mensaje la lengua ansiosa de Naruto entro rápidamente reconociendo todo el cálido y delicioso lugar. Sasuke no pudo reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa ante la intromisión y subió sus manos al cuello del rubio como buscando de donde sostenerse para no caer por todas esas sensaciones, igual Naruto lo cogió con firmeza de la cadera acercándolo más a él. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan pegado a su lado. El beso empezó a subir de volumen cuando Sasuke se unió a la danza de las lengua, Naruto lo apretó mas a él e inicio a mover su lengua con mas frenesí, buscando mas, Sasuke se lo dio y con un leve gemido su lengua entro a pelear con la de Naruto y pasaron los minutos... no se escuchaba nada más que el lejano sonido de la aldea, los jadeos de ambos y ese típico sonido de "beso". Se sentía tan bien besarse que fue triste recordar que tenían que respirar, con lentitud se separaron y juntaron sus frentes para respirar mas cómodamente, había sido un beso muy apasionado y no solo había causado estragos en sus respiraciones sino que también su temperatura corporal había subido. Justo cuando ambos recuperaron el aire sucedió, ambos se dieron cuenta de su posición, pegados el uno al otro, Sasuke con las manos en el cuello de Naruto, Naruto con una mano en la cintura de Sasuke (que mantenía al pelinegro aprisionado a él) y otra acariciándole la cadera, y ambos con las frentes juntas después de un beso terriblemente bueno y extenso (aunque parecía haber sido muy corto).

Ambos saltaron a la vez y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, eso no podía haber pasado, ¡no lo habían hecho!, Sasuke estaba en una batalla mental, acababa de besar a Naruto y se había sentido endemoniadamente bien, eso no estaba bien, a él no le gustaba ese dobe. Naruto, por su parte estaba un tanto asustado ya que había sumergido tanto en el beso que sentía cierta punzada en su "amiguito" y el no podía sentirse tan caliente solo por un simple y no tan casto beso.

Yo... me voy – fueron las palabras de Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta y casi correr por entre el bosque.

Sasuke – llamo Naruto pero Sasuke no lo escucho o solo lo ignoro - ¡Joder! – gruño Naruto dándole una fuerte patada a una gran roca junto a él, sin embargo le dolió mas a el que a la roca asi que se dirigió a su casa por el dichoso camino lleno de antorchas cojeando y viendo a todas las parejas junto al lago haciendo lo que hasta hace poco estaba haciendo el con Sasuke, eso solo lo enojo mas.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

(*) Bueno seguramente pensaron ¿un baso en el baño? Bueno pues aquí les explico, generalmente en los baños hay un vaso que se usa para enjuagarse la boca y eso, bueno pues sería ese vaso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola, bueno... ¡el tercer Capítulo! Y he podido actualizar rápido... pero seguramente me demore de ahora en adelante un poquito... con demora me refiero a dos o tres días, ¡hare lo posible por actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda! Naruto y Sasuke ya se besaron, ¡sí! Ya empieza lo bueno jajaja empieza la relación de Sasuke y Naruto... pero las cosas no siempre son fáciles y menos si hablamos de ese par, pero no daré mas detalles esperen el próximo Capitulo. Gracias por comentar, me alegran e inspiran esos comentarios XD GRACIAS.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


	4. Capitulo 4  El beso no Correspondido

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 – El beso no Correspondido <strong>

Esa noche Sasuke llego a la casa y les agradeció a todos los dioses no encontrarse a nadie al entrar, subió las escaleras casi corriendo y se encerró en la seguridad de su habitación y recostándose contra la puerta.

- Asi que ya llegaste – Sasuke pego un brinco y busco en la oscuridad de donde había salido esa voz, una silueta sobre la cama le indico que de ahí venia.

- ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

- ¿es que no puedo venir a visitar a mi Otouto-baka de vez en cuando? – Sasuke gruño y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano.

- ¿y a que viene la visita de hoy, Itachi?

- Bueno pues hoy tuvimos un almuerzo muy interesante y también te han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, ¿no Sasuke?

- Si, asi es, ¿eso qué importa?

- Pues que te vine a ayudar, seguramente estarás hecho un lio con todo lo que está pasando – rio Itachi – no hay que ser un genio (como yo) para saberlo, con lo del almuerzo de hoy fue suficiente.

- Asi que quieres que te lo cuente – murmuro Sasuke con aburrimiento.

- Si, y con todo detalle – agrego Itachi.

- Bueno, seguramente no viste la pelea – Itachi negó – pues fue una pelea estupendamente ridícula, yo estaba luchando muy bien con mi Taijutsu y el dobe ese parecía estar respondiendo bien (no tanto como yo, claro), no sé ni porque al final término diciéndome que mirara a quien sabe quién y me ataco por la espalda – Itachi asintió – el resto ya lo sabes.

- Si, lo de que se negó a casarse contigo, el mes de prueba y el desastroso almuerzo familiar, pero no quiero saber los hechos, Sasuke ¿como estas? – Sasuke suspiro medio riendo, su hermano podía aparentar ser un maldito frio, arrogante e indiferente con muchas habilidades y cerebro pero la verdad era un grandísimo chismoso cuando se trataba de la vida privada de las personas, y para desgracia de Sasuke en especial la de su Otouto.

- ¿Cómo voy a estar? – sin embargo Sasuke había aprendido a hablar con él de sus "sentimientos", por muy feo y vergonzoso que fuese era mejor charlar con Itachi a tenerlo encima preguntándole lo mismo una y otra vez – al principio quería salir corriendo, no sabía qué hacer, entonces mi padre me dijo que si seguía siendo como soy – mejor resumir lo que le había dicho Fugaku para no bajar más su ánimo – nunca iba a tener pareja y que tenía que actuar como un dulce, enamorado y comprensivo doncel – Itachi soltó una risita - ¿qué?

- Que mi padre no lo entiende, ¿cómo alguien se va a enamorar de ti si finges ser alguien que no eres? – dijo como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos es cuatro.

- Pues según padre es lo mejor, por eso estoy intentando hacer lo que él me dijo, pero es ¡muy difícil! – Itachi solo negó con la cabeza.

- No le hagas caso a mi padre, se tu mismo. Eres una persona sumamente interesante no tienes que fingir...

- Dejémonos de cursilerías como "uno se enamora al ver a la persona tal y como es" Naruto y yo somos totalmente opuestos, si no quiero deshonrar a la familia tendré que ser alguien que no sea yo.

- Sigo insistiendo que es mejor que seas tú – Sasuke suspiro cansado – pero bueno, es tu decisión aunque creo que es apropiado felicitarte.

- ¿y porque?

- Pues porque ese joven es muy guapo – Sasuke lo miro como si acabara de blasfemarlo.

- ¿guapo? Ese dobe ¿guapo?... – pregunto Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿es que te ha gustado? – pregunto incrédulo el menor, ¿podría ser que ya estuviera dormido y soñando semejante disparate?

- No, y si asi fuera no vendría al caso ya que el ya es de mi Otouto-baka – rio Itachi – sin embargo es físicamente muy atractivo.

- Yo no lo creo, con esa piel morena, esos cabellos rubios todos alborotados – Sasuke movio las manos sobre su cabello como si tocara puntas – esas tres marcas en cada mejilla que son realmente extrañas... ¡eso no es atractivo!

- ¿a no? – cuestiono Itachi con una medio sonrisa – pues a mí me pareció que hacían una muy bonita pareja cuando lo sacaste del comedor arrastrándolo del brazo, se veían tan lindos juntos – rio Itachi – claro, a pesar de que él estuviera azul – Sasuke solo le mando una mala mirada.

- No me molestes ahora – gruño el menor.

- Creo que tienen potencial como pareja, se conectan – dijo moviendo las manos intentándose explicar su punto.

- Pues yo no me siento conectado a nadie, además ¿tu como lo vas a saber? Nunca has tenido pareja, ni siquiera has estado interesado en pelear con alguien – para un ataque un contraataque.

- Bueno, eso es porque no ha aparecido nadie que me interese en lo más mínimo – dijo con tranquilidad Itachi restándole importancia a ese asunto.

- Pues a mí tampoco me ha interesado nadie en lo absoluto y ya estoy prometido, además tampoco le intereso a mi prometido – tras una pausa Sasuke miro a Itachi, al ver que aun tenía esa fastidiosa sonrisa en la cara siguió hablando – solo le sigo la corriente porque mi padre dice que ya he estado mucho tiempo sin casarme y que no dejara que deshonre a la familia.

- Bueno, ya sabes que padre es muy duro contigo, pero aun eres joven, la edad para casarse ahora es más o menos a los 23 – respondió con tranquilidad Itachi.

- Pero para padre...

- Sasuke, tienes que entender que eres tu el que va a vivir toda la vida con esa persona, no padre – era muy difícil meter información como "es tu vida no la de padre" en la cabeza dura de Sasuke, sin embargo esa situación divertía a Itachi.

- No importa, voy a dormir – finalizo la charla Sasuke.

- Como quieras, solo piensa lo que te dije – respondió Itachi acostándose en la cama tranquilamente.

- E dicho que voy a dormir, lo hare _solo_ no _contigo_ – dijo Sasuke mientras empujaba a su hermano para sacarlo de la cama.

- Claro eso dices ahora, ¿quién era el que se metía a mi cama cuando tenía pesadillas, había una tormenta o solo tenía miedo? – Sasuke volteo la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Fue hace mucho

- Si, si, esa es tu excusa – dijo Itachi ya caminando hacia la puerta y deslizándose hacia afuera sin hacer ruido – hasta mañana Otouto – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Apenas lo hizo Sasuke se tiro a la cama sintiendo lo acolchado de la cama y cerrando los ojos esperando despejar la mente, sin embargo lo único que se le paso por la cabeza fue la cara de Naruto, el beso y finalmente la imagen en la que él estaba corriendo como una maldita colegiala sonrojada (lo peor es que enserio se había sonrojado y el no se sonrojaba). ¿Porque había salido corriendo? El no era un cobarde... y asi lo fuese nunca huiría de una situación tan ridícula y menos con Naruto hay, era simplemente estúpido.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto había llegado tarde a su casa, no porque estuviera cojeando ya que se sano rápidamente, todo gracias al Kyubi y su poder curativo. A pesar de estar en perfecto estado Naruto había caminado más lento que una tortuga hasta llegar a casa, la excusa oficial era que no quería llegar a casa y encontrarse a Ero-senin casi arrancándose los blancos cabellos en la oficina y gritando cosas como "Musas, ¿porque me abandonan?". Pero la verdad es que había estado repasando mentalmente una y otra vez lo ocurrido en el mirador... ¡se había besado con el Teme! Y lo peor es que realmente le había movido algo dentro... no que va, seguro solo había sido algún tipo de nauseas (se repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse de eso)

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Sasuke caminaba hacia la casa de Naruto como si de su tortura personal se tratase, ¿enserio tenía que venir? Pues sí, esa mañana había ido a entrenar, no por estar "comprometido" iba a dejar de lado el entrenamiento, además necesitaba descargarse destruyendo algo, las rocas y árboles fueron testigos de su furia y su Chidori. Apenas había vuelto a casa para ducharse se había encontrado con su padre en la puerta hablando con alguno de esos malditos ancianos del concejo, solo al verlo Fugaku dejo su conversación y se dirigió a su hijo menor, Sasuke estaba que estallaba con dos sentimientos contradictorios: el primero quería lanzarse sobre su padre a reclamarle por lo sucedido en el almuerzo del día anterior él y el segundo quería salir corriendo despavorido, sin embargo el era un Uchiha y parte de ser un Uchiha era no hacer lo que querías sino lo que el protocolo (o tu padre) te ordenaba, en este caso tenía que escuchar a su padre quien con palabras secas le dijo que más le valía ponerse más las pilas en conseguir que su "prometido" se enamorase de el porqué "El chico parecía estar más interesado en las moscas que en ti", ¡pero qué carajos! El no había sido el que casi lo había dejado atragantarse, ¿cómo se suponía que conquistaría a un chico cuando tu padre lo intenta matar en tu presencia? Y peor aún, ¿cómo se suponía que sería alguien dulce y servicial? Mientras Sasuke aun caminando intentaba aclarar su mente para su próximo "movimiento" termino parado frente a la casa de alquiler donde se hospedaba Naruto.

Resignado a lo que fuera a pasar toco la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera, no espero mucho cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto quien solo se quedo parado en la puerta mirándolo. ¿Es que no lo pensaba dejar entrar a la casa ni siquiera? Que humillante.

- Buenos días – saludo Sasuke después de varios segundos incómodos en los que no paso nada.

- Hola – respondió Naruto y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar – no sabía que vendrías – _tengo que hacerlo contra mi voluntad _fueron los pensamientos que tuvo en ese momento Sasuke, sin embargo se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada.

Al entrar Sasuke reviso la casa, estaba igual de derruida, sin embargo la sorpresa se la llevo al entrar a la sala y encontrar el sofá lleno de gente.

- Sasuke – el que hablo fue Chouji con la boca abierta dejando ver las papas fritas en su boca – sabía que vendrías.

Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba (*) estaban en el sofá cada uno muy relajado y comiendo, parecía que su diversión era vagar.

- ¿se conocen?

Pregunto interesado Naruto, se había ido al puesto de Ramen en la mañana y en el camino se los había encontrado, se habían llevado tan bien que todos juntos llegaron hasta la casa de Naruto para seguir malgastando el día.

- Pues claro que me conocen, dobe – respondió Sasuke.

- Somos sus amigos – respaldo Kiba – ya nos entenderás, lo tenemos que aguantar todos lo días con sus constantes miradas acecinas – en ese momento Sasuke lo miro mal, queriendo quitarle la sonrisa del rostro – asi – rio Kiba.

Naruto decidió mantener la boca cerrada con ese tema, era bastante lógico si tomábamos en cuenta que todos ellos vivían en la misma aldea y tenían aproximadamente la misma edad. Naruto pareció satisfecho por el resto de la mañana, cuando había visto a Sasuke en la puerta le había preocupado que se formara un momento incomodo con él ahí junto a sus amigos, después de todo era un teme engreído y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza (hasta ese momento) que podría tener amigos... aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que solo con él se comportaba de esa manera. A medida que pasaba la conversación con Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru se convencía más de eso, Sasuke actuaba muy normal con ellos o por lo menos medio normal.

A Chouji se le acabaron las papas fritas un poco después de las 11 y casi salió corriendo de la casa gritando que tenía hambre, Shikamaru se despidió como es debido diciéndoles que iría con Chouji al restaurante Akimichi (*). Justo después de eso Kiba se fue tras hacer un sutil comentario.

- No hagan cosas indebidas cuando yo no los vea – había dicho y antes de que Sasuke lo pudiera golpear había llamado a Akamaru (que estaba en el patio trasero) y se había ido corriendo.

Después de eso Naruto y Sasuke se habían percatado de su situación, mientras Sasuke intentaba pensar en una buena manera de parecer un lindo y nada parecido a él doncel Naruto estaba muriendo en incertidumbre por el silencio.

- Siéntate – sin nada más inteligente que decir eso fue lo que salió de los labios de Naruto.

- Claro – le respondió Sasuke acercándose dubitativo al sofá, finalmente con un suspiro se sentó junto a Naruto y los envolvió un silencio nada agradable.

- Viniste...

- No vine por... voluntad – termino, eso sonaba muy reforzado pero era verdad.

- Respecto al beso – Sasuke se tenso de inmediato y trago saliva.

- Si, el beso... – murmuro Sasuke.

- No fue nada.

- Si, nada de nada.

- Como besar a un hermano, absolutamente nada.

- Exacto, como besar a un hermano, ¡no! Como besar una pared.

- ¡si, como besar una pared!, no se sintió nada...

- Si, nada de nada – asintió Sasuke volteando su mirada hacia Naruto.

- Exacto, nada... – Naruto y Sasuke se miraron fijamente cinco segundos antes de que Naruto cortara el espacio entre ambos labios y se sumergieran en un beso apasionado, Sasuke con las manos firmemente puestas en el cuello de Naruto y este atrayéndolo hacia el por la cintura de manera posesiva, tanto que Sasuke prácticamente quedo sentado a horcajadas sobre Naruto. El beso fue profundo y pasional, tanto que solo duro unos segundos antes de que ambos se separaran y volvieran a su antigua posición, jadeantes y con los labios rojos.

- Como dije, nada

- Si, como besar a una pared

- Como una pared...

- Si, como una pared

- Nada de nada – termino Sasuke sumergiéndolos de nuevo en ese silencio tan sumamente tenso.

- Pero que quede claro – como raro fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio – tú fuiste el que me beso.

- ¿qué dijiste que? – pregunto Sasuke mirándolo con incredulia – tú fuiste el que prácticamente me obligo a hacerlo.

- ¿obligarte? Claro que no, yo te vi muy gustoso.

- Ya habíamos quedado en que ese beso no fue nada, asi que no veo que nos debería importar quien beso a quien – Naruto asintió, era cierto eso no importaba – pero para que conste tú fuiste el que me beso.

- Claro que no

Ese resto de la mañana continuo dolorosamente lento, parecía que el sol había decidido quedarse parado y no moverse de ahí, habían durado con su absurda pelea de "quien beso a quien" durante un rato bastante considerable, después incluso se les había olvidado porque estaban peleando y Sasuke volvió a entrar en crisis, pelear no era una buena estrategia para gustarle a alguien. Tras regañarse mentalmente Sasuke puso a andar el plan "esposo perfecto" (suspiro resignado) y pensó que lo primero seria arreglar la catastrófica casa donde ahora estaba Naruto, después de todo según su padre para las cosas del hogar era para lo único que servían las mujeres y los donceles (*), Sasuke se comió toda su imagen para decir las siguientes palabras.

- ¿quieres que arregle la casa? – Naruto pareció igual o más sorprendido que el porqué esas seis palabras hubieran salido de su boca, sin embargo la sorpresa de Naruto se transformo rápidamente en una insana diversión.

- O hablas de limpiarla, ordenarla y esas cosas, ¿no es asi? – Sasuke asintió aguantándose las ganas de quitarle la sonrisa estúpida de la cara con un puñetazo – me parece muy bien que por fin lo digas, creí que ibas a estar tonteando todo el día.

_Respira, de esto depende el honor de tu familia, tienes que casarte con este malnacido y para eso tienes que conquistarlo, _los pensamientos de Sasuke eran claros pero era más fácil pensar que hacer. Con un asentimiento Sasuke se dispuso a arreglar la malditamente sucia casa, tenia polvo en casi todo el piso, los muebles estaban sucios, la cocina parecía incluso tener insectos y el patio trasero estaba vuelto una selva tropical, eso sin contar que en un rincón habían un montón de papeles arrugados (Jiraiya había estado escribiendo hay algunas horas) y que los paquetes de las papitas de Chouji estaban por todas partes. Naruto observo con maldad como Sasuke iniciaba a barrer y casi se parte de la risa ante la imagen, el teme engreído con una escoba era algo para ver. Después de observar a Sasuke unas horas (mientras comía) este salió al patio asi que Naruto pasó su atención a la televisión.

Más o menos a las cuatro llego Jiraiya igual de desanimado que siempre y quedo estupefacto al ver que la casa prácticamente brillaba, preocupado entro a zancadas a la sala pensando que algo andaba mal. Al entrar se encontró a Naruto prácticamente parado sobre el sofá gritándole al televisor "No la pueden sacar a ella, es mejor ninja que esa peli teñida" (estaba viendo un reality show) y a Sasuke con un delantal, una tela en la cabeza (para recoger el cabello), una escoba en una mano y en la otra un trapo, su rostro demostraba un poco de cansancio y estaba arrodillado (o más bien tirado) en el piso al parecer intentando quitar una mancha (que sospechosamente parecía un chicle).

- ¿ya quitaste la mancha? – pregunto Naruto después de insultar a la televisión, y Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza restregando con más fuerza – apresúrate, quiero dar un paseo.

- En tus paseos no han sucedido mis mejores recuerdos – murmuro entre dientes Sasuke recordando el fracaso de paseo del día anterior.

- Como una pared – dijo Naruto desviando la mirada - ¡eso es saquen a la peli teñida! – y sin más rodeos había vuelto a su reality show.

Jiraiya se quedo parado en la puerta mirando a la pareja con los ojos idos y una gran sonrisa (pervertida) en la cara. Lo que fuera que le pasara por la cabeza en ese momento al viejo pervertido era de todo menos sano.

- Naruto, no te pares en el sofá – regaño Sasuke, acababa de quitarle el polvo y ese dobe ya lo estaba ensuciando.

- ¿porque, te molesta? – pregunto Naruto acercándose a Sasuke para interrogarlo también con la mirada.

- Si

- Pues lo seguiré haciendo – rio Naruto mientras seguía saltando en el sofá.

- ¡no! – grito Sasuke olvidando la mancha y su papel de esposo perfecto - ¡para, para! – no era por nada pero después de haber estado casi todo el día arreglando la casa valoraba mucho mantener el orden.

- No, si te molesta no pienso parar – tras un gruñido Sasuke salió por su conocida parte agresiva tirando a Naruto de un empujón al piso.

- Te lo advertí – rio triunfal Sasuke.

- ¿ero-senin? – pregunto Naruto sinceramente sorprendido de ver a su abuelo parado en la entrada a la sala – ya llegaste

Sin embargo Jiraiya parecía estar en su propio mundo y solo siguió el camino para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su estudio.

Después de eso Sasuke y Naruto dieron una vuelta por Konoha quedándose finalmente en la feria, Naruto no había podido disfrutar de los juegos ya que el primer día había sucedido el incidente de Sasuke, y el resto de días fue prácticamente lo mismo. Después Naruto jugo "tiro al blanco" ganándose solo una peinilla (sobra decir que no tenia buena puntería, ¿verdad?). Después de ganar como 20 peinillas mas Sasuke logro sacarlo del juego aunque Naruto no paraba de gritar "No me rendiré", en eso se encontraron con los amigos de Sasuke quienes disfrutaban del festival en un pastal cercano. Naruto conoció entonces a la mayoría de amigos de Sasuke, hablo la mayor parte del tiempo con Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji ya que era a los que mas conocía, sin embargo también hablo con Ino (aunque ella estaba más ocupada regañando a Chouji por hablar con la boca llena) e Itachi quien le pareció mas buena gente de lo que esperaba, incluso Itachi le hacía bromas... aunque la relación que más lo asusto fue la que tuvo con Sakura, la mujer se las arreglo para golpearlo 10 veces en un minuto, todas "accidentalmente" según ella y Naruto pudo comprobar la fuerza de la chica porque con un golpe casi le rompe una de sus inocentes costillas, se pregunto durante todo el tiempo porque la pelirrosa le tenía tanta rabia e Ino le respondió "Esta enamorada de Sasuke-kun" entonces Sakura se dedico a golpear a Ino y lo dejo en paz, por lo menos ahora entendía porque una de sus costillas casi se rompe. Shino a pesar de su espeluznante voz le cayó muy bien a Naruto y también hablaron. Naruto también hablo con Lee aunque después de hacerlo por un minuto decidió que lo más prudente era alejarse de él, no era bueno estar junto a alguien que gritaba "No te avergüences Naruto, demostrar tu amor por Sasuke está bien, ¡que viva el poder del amor joven!" pero con la que mejor había conectado fue con Ten-ten, la chica era muy graciosa y no lo golpeaba, hablaron de todo un poco y le cayó realmente bien especialmente porque a ella también creía que el compromiso era algo innecesario, de inmediato ambos se sintieron identificados en el otro y no pudieron parar de hablar. Por otro lado estaban con los que casi no hablo, un chico parecido a Sasuke llamado Sai que con solo mirarlo se alejo de él (tenía esa sonrisa forzada en los labios que tanto le daba miedo). Sasori, un amigo de Itachi quien no quería hablar con nadie, solo con Itachi y lo único que oyó salir de sus labios fue "lástima que no vinieron Hidan o Kakuzo" y nada más. El otro había sido Neji, quien había hablado con todos los demás (en especial Sasuke) excepto con él.

La noche fue muy reconfortadle, rieron mucho mientras le contaban anécdotas que habían vivido en grupo, Naruto se sorprendió acerca de una que involucraba a Sasuke y Shino.

- ¡Shino reto a Sasuke! – había dicho bastante histérico Kiba – fue sorprendente, estábamos tranquilamente en la academia al descanso cuando de repente Shino se levanto y dijo...

- Te reto a un duelo – dijeron a coro Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Ten-ten y Lee imitando la voz de Shino.

- Solo lo hice para saber cuál de los dos era más fuerte – respondió como si nada Shino.

- ¡pero si se hubieran podido casar! – grito Sakura enojada – esos juegos no se hacen, ¿qué tal que le hubieras ganado y ahora estuvieran casados?

- Por supuesto que eso no iba a pasar, le gane obviamente – dijo Sasuke sobrado de sí mismo.

- Sí, claro Uchiha, solo por un poco – dijo Shino.

- Fue una pelea magnifica – asintió Ino – pelearon con todo, y aun media hora después ninguno de nosotros podía creer que Shino lo hubiera retado, ¡creímos que Sasuke perdería por un momento!

- Hmp – fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

- Después de eso estábamos seguros de que a Shino le gustaba Sasuke – rio Kiba - ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿y qué es lo que no debería creer? – le pregunto Shino a Kiba mirándolo muy fijamente.

- Yo... – Kiba trago saliva – quiero decir, a ti no te gustaba, ¿o sí?

- Ah, eso – dijo con tranquilidad Shino sin responder a la pregunta haciendo que la sonrisa de Kiba se transformara en una cara de preocupación, Kiba siguió preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez mientras Shino le daba la espalda y Kiba saltaba buscándole el rostro, sin embargo Naruto pudo ver una sonrisa triunfante en la cara de Shino por un momento.

- ¿te gustaba? – pregunto Sai – porque Sasuke a mi parecer tiene un pene muy pequeño – y apenas termino de hablar una piedra le dio en la cabeza.

- Te he dicho que dejes de decir mentiras y estupideces – lo regaño Sakura – Sasuke-kun no tiene eso pequeño

- ¿y tú como sabes Sakura-frontuda, es que lo has comprobado tu misma?

Después de eso la discusión se había ido por ese tema y Sasuke avergonzado y cabreado porque estuvieron hablando de su amiguito tan campantemente y frente a su "prometido" y frente a él, era sinceramente vergonzoso asi que con un último "Hmp" se dio media vuelta y se fue, Naruto decidió que lo más prudente era seguirlo ya que la discusión se había vuelto muy extraña.

Y de nuevo otra vez estaba caminando con Sasuke por el bosque, los dos juntos y bajo la única luz de la luna, todo esto solo le daba la imagen de una cita, y Naruto no había tenido nunca una cita asi que era algo nuevo para él. Por su lado Sasuke ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la situación ya que estaba muy ocupado insultado a sus disque amigos mentalmente. Naruto corrió un poco para quedar a la altura de Sasuke y siguieron caminando llegando a la villa, esas calles estaban basáis, seguramente sus habitantes ya dormían o estaban en el festival.

- Sasuke – llamo Naruto después de un rato cuando ya no le podía quitar de encima la vista a Sasuke.

- ¿hum? – respondió Sasuke volteándose a mirarlo.

- ¿porque limpiaste la casa hoy? – Sasuke lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿es que ya no quieres que lo haga? Por mi no hay problema – Naruto negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- No, no... quiero decir, actuaste todo... diferente, incluso hiciste el almuerzo y la merienda con esa sonrisa – Naruto tembló un poco, la sonrisa forzada de Sasuke (igual a la de ese chico Sai) le daba miedo.

- ¿es que no se supone que es lo que tengo que hacer? – concluyo la conversación Sasuke, no quería ni pensar en la humillante tarde que había tenido, el no era de los que se quejaban por hacer el aseo o cocinar, le parecía normal después de todo su padre lo había criado para eso, pero una cosa era hacerlo de buena gana y otra muy distinta era hacerlo casi obligado mientras Naruto votaba mas basura al piso apropósito.

- No, me refiero a que fue extraño, tu no arias algo asi con lo teme que eres – Sasuke solo lo ignoro y siguió con su camino - ¿es que no me escuchas, teme? – grito Naruto.

- No soy sordo, ni quiero serlo – gruño Sasuke, el rubio había gritado a medio centímetro de su oreja.

- Pero... – con un sonido desconforme Naruto inflo los mofletes de manera infantil y se cruzo de brazos – no me ignores.

- Yo hago lo que yo quiera – _bien, se supone que tenías que contestar con algo lindo como "lo siento", no esto._

Naruto entonces lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio un empujón medio a juego, sin embargo no siguieron caminando y solo se quedaron ahí parados, mirando al cielo. Naruto no pudo evitar bajar su vista hacia Sasuke, de nuevo volvía a pasar lo de la noche anterior, era como un imán que lo atraía a agacharse y unir los labios con los de Sasuke, ¿pero porque? No lo entendía. Sasuke sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre él y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, si volteaba seguramente de nuevo se besarían, pero el sabia que ninguno de los dos quería besarse realmente con el otro... pero entonces, ¿porque?

- Teme – Sasuke arrugo el ceño, justo cuando pensaba voltearse y encarar al rubio este lo llamaba "teme".

- ¿que, dobe?

- Como una pared, ¿verdad? – Sasuke lo miro, su mente había interpretado esa oración como una propuesta tentadora pero aun estaba la posibilidad de que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas, sin embargo opto por responder aunque algo dudoso.

- Si... – murmuro Sasuke un poco nervioso – si, como una pared – dijo mas fuerte hablando lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Naruto.

- Entonces no está mal

Cuando Sasuke iba a preguntar "¿No está mal que?" Naruto cortó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos juntando ambas bocas, el rubio movió los labios de manera insistente probando esos carnosos labios que Kami-sama le había dado a Sasuke, sin embargo el beso aunque lento termino pronto. Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente, había sido una acción muy repentina y el no había participado ni un poco en el beso, sin embargo esto no había hecho que su estomago no sintiera ese bochornoso vacio. Naruto dejo su rostro aun agachado para quedar a la altura de Sasuke y se quedo ahí. Sasuke solo lo miro en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, ¿porque Naruto se había quedado tan cerca, que se suponía que tenía que hacer?, lo podía besar o solo alejarse, ¿pero cuál de las dos seria la acción correcta? O más importante aun ¿y si las dos eran incorrectas?... Sasuke decidió lo que tenía que hacer, no importaba que fuera lo quisiera demostrar solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Naruto se había dado media vuelta y se había alejado a más de un metro de distancia dándole la espalda. Sasuke cuando cerró los ojos inclino peso hacia adelante, buscando quedar pegado a Naruto y luego si besarlo, sin embargo cuando se inclino Sasuke casi se cae hacia delante al no tener un apoyo que lo recibiera, y con un movimiento torpe nada digno de Sasuke Uchiha había trastabillado evitando caer de cara al piso, con otro movimiento igual de torpe había vuelto a su lugar, derecho y solo mirando la espalda de Naruto. Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y si hubiera podido estuviera golpeando algo, su respiración era agitada y tenía los ojos cerrados, la verdad dolía, y estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a voltear a ver a Sasuke, había esperado como un digno tonto a que el de ojos ónix lo besar, ¿como había sido tan tonto? Estaba claro que eso no pasaría.

- Adiós – susurro muy bajo Naruto intentando recoger su ego del piso metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, sin voltearse siguió el camino que lo llevaría a su casa con grandes zancadas.

- Yo... – Sasuke se quedo con lo que fuera que iba a decir entre los dientes ya que Naruto había avanzado tanto que iba mas allá de la mitad de la calle.

Apenas vio el cabello rubio y la sudadera naranja desaparecer en una esquina Sasuke soltó un gemido mientras levantaba sus manos hasta pegarlas en su cara tapando su rostro. Sasuke sentía claramente el calor en su cara y ya se podía imaginar con un inmenso sonrojo, ¡él no se sonrojaba!, con otro gemido quito las manos de su rostro y se abrazo el mismo mirando calle abajo, por donde segundos antes había desaparecido Naruto. Se sentía como un idiota, no había dado un beso que quería responder y todo por pensar tanto antes de actuar, no quería ni volver pensar en cómo Naruto se había alejado de espaldas a él ya que volvía a enterrar sus manos en su rostro y gemir de decepción. Y no solo eso, también había quedado con unas enormes ganas de besar al de ojos azules. Deslizo las manos por sus brazos y soltó un profundo suspiro, le hecho un último vistazo a la esquina y se mordió el labio dirigiendo sus pasos al barrio Uchiha con lentitud.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

(*) Decidí que ese era el mejor grupo para Naruto, me pareció muy chévere que con Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba (mas Akamaru, claro) fuera con quienes Naruto se hablaba (y vagaban, atormentando a Iruka) en la academia, a ellos no les importaba que Naruto tuviera al Kyubi, por eso me pareció que en este Fic ellos tenian que ser los más cercanos a Naruto.

(*) Como el restaurante donde generalmente comen Chouji y Shikamaru no tiene nombre lo bautice "El Restaurante Akimichi" en honor al glotón de Chouji.

(*) No es que yo esté de acuerdo con que las mujeres y donceles solo sirvan para hacer tareas del hogar (nadie sirve solo para unas pocas cosas) sino que me pareció que eso sería lo que pensaría Fugaku, o por lo menos el Fugaku que yo cree.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Konichiwa... Este es el cuarto cap, pero estos días no he tenido nada de tiempo asi que la nota será corta. Gracias por comentar y espero que les guste y que me perdonen por tan corta nota.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


	5. Capitulo 5  ¿Celos?

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 - ¿Celos?<strong>

Sasuke ese día se había vuelto a levantar temprano y había ido a entrenar. Claro si se le llama entrenar a solo destruía rocas, arboles y lo que se le cruzara. El pelinegro estaba de lo más frustrado, pero en ese momento no entendía muy bien porque, al principio había tenido muy claro que era porque no había besado a Naruto cuando quería y era su turno, pero entonces se había dicho "pero si no me gusta, ¿porque me preocupo? Solo le habría dejado en claro que yo tampoco siento nada por el" y ese pensamiento crecía cada vez mas y mas en su mentecita comiéndose casi completamente al primero, asi que el sabia que se sentía frustrado... solo que no sabía porque.

Con un último golpe que destruyo una roca de unos 10 metros de altura se dejo caer a la sombra de un árbol (el único que había dejado vivo en esa parte del bosque (*)) y respirando agitadamente decidió mejor sacarse de dudas repasando mentalmente lo que había pasado.

Primero, Naruto lo había besado por tercera vez (no que las contara, claro). Segundo, estaba claro que no le habían dado nauseas, lo que solo reafirmara la teoría de que besar a Naruto solo era como besar a una pared, ni nauseas le daban (claro esta ni siquiera había sentido mariposas en el estomago, ni se había sonrojado y menos le había quedado esa sensación rara en los labios). Tercero, Naruto había esperado a que le devolviera el beso dando por seguro que él lo haría (maldito Dobe idiota). Cuarto, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo él le había querido devolver el beso, pero que quede claro que solo para comprobar que era lo que realmente sentía, nada mas (no tenía nada que ver con que quisiera sentir esas sensaciones extrañas que sentía besando a Naruto). Quinto, el dobe se había ido antes de que lo besara lo que ahora no sabía si era bueno o malo, seguramente el dobe se había dado cuenta de la estupidez de la situación o se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke le iba a regresar el beso y se había aterrado... mejor la primera que la segunda, aunque ahora que lo veía bien, si, estaba seguro de que no era la segunda opción, seguramente había recapacitado sobre lo que estaban haciendo (no tenía nada que ver con que Sasuke no lo hubiera besado, estaba claro). Y sexto, Sasuke se había sentido mal cuando lo vio marcharse, lo más seguro seria que se sintiera mal solo por la situación que habían tenido segundos antes...

Satisfecho con sus conclusiones Sasuke se levanto de la sombra y se fue a su casa esperando darse una ducha relajante.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto tuvo esa mañana la desagradable experiencia de ser despertado por Jiraiya, asi hubieran pasado 15 años desde que lo despertaba de esa manera aun no se acostumbraba y envidiaba cuando era un bebe de menos de cinco año y su abuelo prefería que durmiera a que despertara. Ese día Jiraiya había empleado el plan "tírale agua para que despierte" y Naruto no estaba nada complacido: se había despertado totalmente empapado, de muy mal humor, con su colchón mojado y unas enormes ganas de matar a alguien. Resulta que la Hokage los había citado a él y a Jiraiya a una reunión urgente, ero-senin estaba preocupado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro "¿será que se entero de lo de los termales el otro día?" Naruto no tuvo que preguntar que había sido lo de los termales porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Después de media hora ambos estaban listos para irse, y se dirigieron con pasos rápidos hacia el edificio principal. Por el camino el peliblanco no paraba de murmurar posibles cosas por las que Tsunade lo estuviera llamando, por su lado Naruto no paraba de bostezar y restregarse los ojos. Cuando al fin llegaron al gran edificio Shizune con ton-ton en brazos les pidió sentarse fuera de la oficina y que "Tsunade-sama" pronto los llamaría.

En la espera Naruto se volvió a dormir y pego un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió y Shizune les pidió seguir.

- Tsunade-chan – saludo de forma melosa Jiraiya - ¿querías vernos?

- Si, Jiraiya – respondió Tsunade muy alagada – lo que sucede es que...

- ¿porque nos ha llamado tan temprano baa-chan? – la cara de Tsunade cambio inmediatamente y Jiraiya puso su mano en su frente, derrotado.

- ¡no me digas asi, niñato malcriado! – rugió la rubia tirándole un libro a Naruto, el rubio a pesar de estar dormido lo esquivo – resulta que he visto que al parecer se quedaran aquí un buen tiempo – ambos asintieron – bueno, pues resulta que les tengo buenas noticias – Jiraiya pareció quitarse un peso de encima _No es por nada que haya hecho, _pensó feliz el peliblanco.

- ¿qué es, que es? – salto Naruto muy emocionado, como si le acabaran de decir a un niño que le regalaran un camión lleno de dulces.

- Pues bien, he hecho los papeles necesarios y ustedes están oficialmente integrados al grupo de ninjas de Konoha – sonrió la mujer.

- ¡SI!/no – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de un Rubio alzando un brazo al cielo con una gran sonrisa y un anciano con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿cómo que no, Jiraiya? Me dijiste claramente que tu nieto era un grandioso ninja y estoy segura de que tú en vez de perder tu toque has mejorado.

- No es por eso, ¡tengo que escribir una novela entera! Y ya tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer, no puedes ponerme misiones cuando intento escribir.

- ¡pero, ero-senin! Es una gran oportunidad, yo siempre he querido ser ninja

- Además no tienes opción, Jiraiya. Si te quieres quedar en mi villa tendrás que ser ninja y punto.

- Pero...

- Y – agrego Tsunade – olvidare tu comportamiento en las aguas termales – Jiraiya perdió todo color por unos segundos antes de ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡pero claro que seremos ninjas!

- Bien – estuvo satisfecha Tsunade – ahora mismo los están esperando para decirles a qué nivel llegarían y según los resultados los pondré en sus respectivas categorías – hablo Tsunade y empezó a firmar unos papeles – pueden irse a sus pruebas – Jiraiya lo hizo rápidamente pero cuando iba en la puerta Naruto hablo.

- Ero-senin, ¿y Deidara? – Tsunade miro a ambos con interrogantes en los ojos.

- Luego vendrá el turno de el – dijo sin más Jiraiya – adiós – se despidió Jiraiya arrastrando a Naruto con él.

Las pruebas fueron exhaustivas, primero los examinaron en Taijutsu, luego en Ninjutsu y finalmente en Genjutsu. Luego les pidieron luchar con unos ambus y finalmente los dejaron ir. Al parecer de Naruto le había ido muy bien, en Taijutsu el no era el mejor pero sí que sabia resistir y dejar inconsciente a las personas (prueba viviente = Sasuke), en Ninjutsu si quedo como todo un dios ¡y eso que ni siquiera había mostrado su modo senin! En Genjutsu digamos que solo pudo salir de un Genjutsu, y finalmente había acabado con el ambu (disque bueno) en menos de un minuto. A Jiraiya ni hay que resumir que le fue de maravilla. Ambos ahora ninjas de Konoha se fueron a almorzar en Ichiraku ramen, para luego de 10 tazones cada uno volvieron a la oficina de Tsunade quien como raro estaba bebiendo Sake mientras terminaba de organizar las misiones que le daría a los Genins.

- Veo que ya llegaron – las palabras de la Hokage salieron de detrás de un montón de papeles.

- Si, asi es, ¡¿en qué puesto quedamos baa-chan? – Tsunade decidió ignorar el apodo y cogió unos papeles tirados en el piso.

- Bien, aquí están los resultado – mientras lo decía leía los papeles mientras decía "humm" – bien, veo que no mentiste Jiraiya – el peliblanco asintió.

- Yo no miento

- Bien, Jiraiya tu por ser un senin ni siquiera tenias que presentar las pruebas, pero es protocolo – dijo sin más Tsunade – como estas escribiendo no te daré un puesto de responsabilidad – Jiraiya suspiro feliz – solo te mandare a misiones importantes y si son grandes iras con algún grupo – Tsunade dejo de hablar viendo a Naruto casi pegado a ella con cara expectante – y tu Naruto, lo hiciste muy bien – el rubio asintió – quedaste en el puesto de Jounin de campo

- ¡Jounin de campo, si! – grito Naruto dándole un puño al aire, un Jounin de campo era mejor que un Jounin de reconocimiento.

Tras un grito de celebración Tsunade les pidió irse y les aviso que los llamaría pronto a alguno de los dos para una misión, para que asi se fueran adaptando al "mundo ninja", sin más que decir Jiraiya se fue a escribir y Naruto a vagar por las calles de Konoha, no supo cómo pero después de una hora apareció en un barrio vacio de Konoha y pronto reconoció la calle, era donde se había humillado la noche anterior, con una sonrisa amarga siguió su camino en busca de algo que lo distrajera, sin embargo no podía volver una y otra vez a la noche anterior, se había dicho no pensar en la noche anterior y seguir como si nada, y a pesar de que le costara lo estaba intentando con mucho esfuerzo. Se encontró con Kiba y Chouji, Shikamaru había salido de misión, los tres fueron a la casa de Naruto a pasar el rato.

- Creo que ya es hora – asintió Kiba – vámonos – dijo el de cabellos salvajes levantándose y llamando a Akamaru.

- ¿a dónde van?

- A donde vamos, querrás decir – lo corrigió Chouji.

- Si, vamos a vernos con todos en la feria, ¡hoy es día de juegos pirotécnicos! Hemos quedado en vernos en la feria y luego buscar un buen lugar para mirar los juegos, claramente estas invitados

- ¡eso será genial, Kiba! Adoro los juegos pirotécnicos, a mi hermano Deidara (*) le encantan las explosiones y algo se me pego

- Si, además Ino nos dijo que llevaría onigiri, y es uno de los mejores onigiris que e probado – agrego Chouji con la boca llena.

- Bueno, eso será genial, ¡estarán todos!

- Sí, nos gusta salir todos juntos casi siempre – rio Kiba acariciando a Akamaru tras una de las orejas.

- Pero no es muy temprano, ¿a qué hora son los juegos pirotécnicos?

- Ah bueno, somos ninjas Naruto – rio Chouji.

- Si, no sabemos si al otro día todos estaremos vivos... – dijo lúgubremente Kiba.

- No seas exagerado – lo regaño Chouji – yo me refería a que estamos en misiones que duran días o mas, casi todo el tiempo estamos ocupados, hay que aprovechar para vernos – y entonces se metió otro puñado de papas a la boca.

- Entonces, vamos rápido – asintió Naruto – seguramente en estos días salga de misión.

- Los otros no hicieron más preguntas, Naruto ya les había hablado de su integración al mundo ninja de Konoha y estaban muy felices de que hubiera quedado en nivel de Jounin de campo.

- Debes ser muy bueno si la vieja te dejo a la primera en un rango tan alto – Naruto asintió.

- ¡he mejorado!

- Querría verte luchar enserio.

- ¿a qué te refieres con enserio?

- Pues que la única vez que te hemos visto pelear fue con Sasuke, y digamos que no fue enserio – Naruto rio entre dientes por el recuerdo y entonces...

- Esperen, Sasuke... ¿el no irá al festival también, verdad?

- Pues claro que ira – dijo lo obvio Chouji – él hace parte de "todos"

- Creo que ya no voy, acabo de recordar que tengo que... – sin embargo dejo la frase a la mitad ya que no encontró una buena excusa para terminarla.

- ¿es que te has peleado con Sasuke?

- No, para nada – rio nerviosamente Naruto - ¿porque me habría de pelear con él? No tiene sentido – Naruto bufo y de nuevo siguió riendo nerviosamente.

- Como digas, pero tienes que ir, ¡te digo que los juegos pirotécnicos con lo mejor!

Después de un rato terminaron de convencer a Naruto y lo arrastraron hasta la plaza principal. Allí Naruto vio que ya estaba la mayoría, Ten-ten, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Ino, Sakura y dos chicos que no conocían quienes se presentaron como Hidan y Kakuzo. Naruto casi se pone a brincar por la alegría porque Sasuke no estuviera por ahí. Sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho cuando vio llegar a Sai, Shino y... Sasuke, los tres chicos cuyos nombre empezaban con S iban acercándose por una de las calles, Sai parecía estar de lo más divertido riendo y Sasuke no paraba de gritarle algo mientras movía sus manos con furia, por su lado parecía que Shino también estaba enfadado y si bien no gritaba se podía ver que hablaba fuerte. El trió parecía muy distraído en su propio mundo y Naruto no pudo evitar solo quedárseles viendo con terror y ansiedad a la vez.

- A pasado algo, ¿no es asi? – tan metido había estado en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado que estaba en ese momento hablando con Ten-ten.

- ¿algo? No sé a que te refieres – Ten-ten volteo los ojos riendo.

- Me encontré con Sasuke esta mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, le pasaba algo y a ti también, y para completar ambos se fueron ayer juntos, no hay que ser muy listo para entenderlo – Naruto se vio siendo evaluado por la mirada café de Ten-ten, sin embargo en ese momento ya se oía la risa de Sai mucho más fuerte, estaban ahí.

- Naruto volteo su cabeza con lentitud y se encontró con los ojos ónix de Sasuke los cuales estaban más abiertos de lo normal seguramente por la sorpresa.

- Otouto-baka – saludo la voz tranquila de Itachi – no te he visto desde esta mañana, ¿dónde estabas?

- Fuimos juntos a buscar a unos niños que se perdieron en el bosque – respondió Neji sentándose junto a Sasuke.

- No creo que les costara todo el día – canto Sai - ¿no estarías engañando a tu prometido, o si Sasuke-bastardo? – Sasuke y Naruto alzaron la cabeza hacia Sai quien se reía como quien sabe algo que nadie más.

- ¡no me digas bastardo copia barata! Y no seas idiota – gruño Sasuke conteniéndose de matar a su "amado" primo.

A pesar de la normalidad con la que Sasuke salió de la situación Naruto no quedo muy convencido, no que le importara que Sasuke saliera con Neji y lo engañara... bueno, claro que si le importaba pero ese no era el punto, solo había que darle una mirada a la manera en que Sasuke y Neji hablaban. El de cabello largo estaba más cerca de lo necesario de Sasuke (mucho más cerca) y al pelinegro al parecer no le importaba, nada mas tenias que ver como se reían... un chirrido saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Volteo a ambos lados buscando la fuente de ese chirrido tan agudo.

- No lo encontraras – rio Ten-ten – fueron tus dientes los que sonaron asi.

Naruto ni se preocupo en saber cómo era que la castaña se había enterado de sus pensamientos ya que se dio cuenta de que era verdad, ¿cómo era que sus dientes estaban chirriando? Bajo la cabeza avergonzado y tocándose la boca sin poder creérselo. ¿Es que estaba celoso? Pero si él no sentía nada por Sasuke (sí, claro) ¿entonces porque sus dientes chirriaban? Sus "chirridos" se calmaron cuando Sai, Shino y Kiba se unieron a Neji y Sasuke. Inicio entonces Naruto a hablar con más calma con Ten-ten y Chouji.

El ambiente era muy ameno, ahora todos comían onigiri, Ino y Sakura peleaban por que la segunda estaba criticando la forma de criticar de la primera, Kiba y Shino estaban hablando sentados sobre una piedra de dios sabrá que, Itachi y Sasori solo miraban a los demás mientras comían, Hidan y Kakuzo se estaban peleando y Naruto y Ten-tan hablaban mientras Chouji comía.

- se deben de caer muy mal esos dos – dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Hidan y Kakuzo – nunca había oído tantos insultos dichos por una persona – refiriéndose a Hidan.

- ¿eh?... te equivocas Hidan es asi por naturaleza - _¿cómo que por Naturaleza? _Estuvo tentado a preguntar Naruto – el caso es que ambos están prometidos ya va para dos años, pronto se van a casar – Naruto la miro con la boca abierta y luego con la misma expresión miro a la pareja, repitió eso varias veces hasta que encontró el habla.

- ¿q-que, como, cuando? ¡parecen odiarse! – grito finalmente, Ten-ten se rio por la expresión de Naruto.

- Bueno ya sabes lo normal, eran amigos junto a Sasori e Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzo peleaban todo el tiempo y finalmente terminaron besándose todo el tiempo – Ten-ten pareció recordar esos momentos – luego Hidan y Kakuzo acordaron pelear oficialmente, Kakuzo gano y desde entonces son oficialmente pareja, nada del otro mundo – Naruto solo siguió mirando fijamente a la pareja.

Hidan tenía el cabello gris peinado hacia atrás y los ojos violeta estaban cerrados, y Kakuzo el cabello negro y rebelde con esos afilados ojos verdes. Habían dejado pelear y solo estaban tirados en el césped mirando las estrellas. Naruto desde esa distancia podía ver que ahora hablaban tranquilamente y que Hidan miraba fijamente uno de los brazos cocidos de Kakuzo mientras hablaba, al parecer solo lo hacía para evitarle la mirada al otro. Si uno se fijaba bien si parecían pareja, Kakuzo estaba muy cerca de Hidan lo cogía por la cintura, antes ese gesto a Naruto le había parecido solo una muestra de amistad pero ahora podía ver bien como Kakuzo aferraba a Hidan con fuerza, como no queriéndolo soltar. Con un suspiro volvió su vista a Ten-ten quien lo miraba riéndose aun.

- No es mi culpa, no parecen pareja si no te fijas bien

- Pues a mí me parece que asi no te fijes bien te das cuenta – en ese momento Kakuzo y Hidan se estaban dando tremendo beso que hasta a Naruto se le fue la respiración, Ten-ten rio.

- ¡no se estaban besando ahorita, no es culpa mía!

- Las apariencias engañan y el "amor" es de lo más inesperado, supongo que enamorarse es normal, lo que no es normal es que te cases con alguien porque te gane en una pelea – Naruto asintió – el matrimonio es una farsa por donde se le vea, si te casas con alguien con quien no hay química nunca la habrá, es diferente si incluso antes de casarte ya amas a esa persona – dijo mirando de nuevo a Hidan y Kakuzo que se habían separado y ahora miraban a las estrellas hablando con Itachi y Sasori.

- Si, tienes razón el matrimonio no debería ni existir – Naruto se estremeció al imaginarse a él vestido con un traje fino parado al final de un pasillo esperando a su futura o futuro esposo llegase.

- No es como que no debería existir – Naruto la miro como si acabara de pegarle una puñalada por la espalda – no me mires asi, estoy de acuerdo con casarse si hay amor, pero si no lo hay me parece estúpido.

- Sigo creyendo que todo tipo de matrimonio es innecesario, digamos que amas a alguien no tienes que casarte con esa persona ya que ambos saben que se aman, es innecesario – al ver que Ten-ten aun lo miraba riendo agrego - ¿y que tal si te cansas de esa persona? ¡ya no te lo puedes quitar de encima! – _eso fue mucho_ se regaño antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

- ¡pero qué dices! Hablas como si fueras un libertino.

- ¿y que si lo soy? – inflo los mofletes Naruto, el no era un libertino solo quería que su punto de "el matrimonio es innecesario" tuviera más fuerza, y puede que lo mejor no fue decir "no te lo vas a poder quitar de encima si te cansas de esa persona" ya que ni lo pensaba ni lo sentía, pero se había sentido traicionado por Ten-ten.

- No digas tonterías – suspiro Ten-ten - ¡ya parad de gritar! – se volteo a encarar a Sakura e Ino, las cuales ni la escucharon - ¡oigan! – gruño la castaña parándose para separarlas.

Naruto se quedo sentado en su puesto mirando como Chouji se comía el onigiri que había sobrado, dirigió entonces su mirada hacia Sasuke pero solo se encontró con Shino y Kiba sentados uno al lado del otro separados por casi un metro y en un momento aparentemente extraño. Volteo por todo el lugar pero no lo encontró por ningún lado... tampoco a Neji. Como si de un resorte se tratara Naruto se paró de un salto y se interno en el bosque. Tampoco estaba Sai pero eso no le daba la seguridad de que estuviera con Sasuke y Neji... espera, ¿y porque estaría bien que Sai estuviera con ellos? A pesar de que ya empezaba a ver lo afanado de sus acciones al prácticamente salir corriendo solo porque Sasuke estuviera con sus amigos, ¡el no sentía nada por Sasuke! ¿Porque había ido a buscarlo? Era tonto, tenía que dar la vuelta y volver. Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos su cuerpo seguía caminando buscando con frenesí por entre los árboles.

- No debió de ser asi – Naruto paró en seco al oír la voz de Neji salir de algún lado cercano.

- Claro que no pero... – Naruto siguió buscando por todos lados hasta que entre un arbusto pudo ver las espaldas de Sasuke y Neji y la cara de Sai.

Naruto escondió su chakra, y se tiro al suelo para no ser visto por Sai. A pesar de estar escondido podía ver perfectamente toda la escena. Sai estaba tirado en el suelo mirando a Neji y a Sasuke quienes estaban sobre una roca uno al lado del otro. Bueno, por lo menos estaban con Sai.

- Pensar que estarían prometidos ahora – rio Sai.

Naruto en ese momento se trago un insecto que había en la hoja de al lado, ¿que estarían que?, con mucho esfuerzo Naruto saco al bicho de su boca y siguió oyendo.

- Asi es, todos nuestros problemas estarían solucionados si no te hubieras puesto a pelear con ese tipo rubio

Naruto abrió su boca indignado, ¡como se atrevía ese imbécil de cabellos largos a llamarlo tipo rubio!

- Lo lamento, se que hiciste mucho...

- ¡mucho se queda corto! No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para que mi padre aceptara que te amaba

- No seas idiota – Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿le acababa de decir a Sasuke que lo amaban y este llamaba idiota a Neji? No que le molestara pero... ¡joder, como quería verle las caras a esos dos!

- Ya, volviendo al punto – hablo Sai.

- Si, como les decía solo estaba enojado por lo que dijo padre, si no hubiera sido asi nunca hubiera peleado con Naruto – esto si no molesto al rubio, el propio Sasuke le había dejado muy en claro que no estaría comprometido con el si pudiera elegir.

- ¡pero porque no pensaste en mí! – chillo Neji indignado.

- Lo siento, se que teníamos un trato pero... no lo pude evitar – la voz de Sasuke parecía realmente arrepentida.

- Sasuke, al día siguiente nos íbamos a prometer, sabes que necesito mas que nada casarme contigo o...

- ¡ya dije que lo siento! – lo corto Sasuke – puedes casarte con otra persona y asi...

- ¿casarme con otra persona? ¡no me jodas! Sabes que nosotros dos tenemos algo especial, ¡con nadie más que tú!

- Podrías casarte conmigo – rio Sai.

- Sai sabes que entre Sasuke y yo... ya sabes – Naruto estaba en shock pero seguía oyendo.

- Ya, era una broma – la cara siempre estúpida de Sai se volvió seria entonces – lo que tienen que hacer es escaparse y vivir juntos la vida de enamorados recia casados, tener 10 hijos y...

- ¡Naruto!

El rubio salto de su escondite y se metió detrás de un árbol encontrándose cara a cara con Sakura.

- Sakura, ¿qué haces? – pregunto preocupado Naruto, ¿se habrían dado cuenta de que los estaba espiando? Volteo su cabeza para darse cuenta de que ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta... pero también que Sasuke asentía, ¿es que pensaban escaparse enserio?

- ¡mírame a la cara! – gruño la pelirrosa.

Naruto fijo su preocupada mirada en Sakura, ¡porque lo tenía que llamar justo en ese momento! Lo que estaba oyendo era importante.

- ¿qué quieres?

- ¡no me hables asi! – Naruto ya no se preocupaba por el volumen de la voz los separaban varios árboles de los otros tres - ¿es que te crees muy genial porque eres el prometido de Sasuke-kun?

- ¿qué? – Naruto tenía el rostro desencajado ¿por esa estupidez Sakura lo había sacado de su labor de espionaje?

- ¡lo que oíste! Aun puedo ganarme el amor de Sasuke, no solo porque le ganaste va a ser tuyo, voy a hacer pelea se que Sasuke está enamorado de mi pero no lo dice, ¡no te metas entre los dos! Es un amor que no se puede ignorar – mientras hablaba Sakura parecía estar volando por su propio mundo ficticio.

- Mira haz lo que se te venga en gana... ya no importa – murmuro Naruto.

- ¿cómo que no importa? – pregunto un tanto decepcionada Sakura, enserio quería que cuando Sasuke confesara su amor por ella se lo pudiera restregar en la cara a Naruto.

- Que no importa, ya entendí todo – termino Naruto – haz lo que quieras.

Y sin más el rubio se dio media vuelta dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta y con una gran decepción. Naruto no quiso volver a seguir espiando a los otros tres, ya estaba claro. Sasuke se iba a prometer al día siguiente de pelear con él con ese idiota de Neji, estaba claro que ambos se amaban y tenían una relación al parecer muy estable, también sabía que Sai sabía todo eso, asi que asi estaban las cosas, el solo era un mal tercio en todo esto. Sasuke solo había insistido en casarse con el porqué de lo contrario quedaría en la desgracia y no se pondría casar con nadie más, ¡el tenia la culpa de todo! Estaba claro pero ¿porque no se había dado cuenta antes? Por eso era que Neji no le hablaba a él, por eso era que Sasuke había tomado como un castigo personal conquistarle.

- ¡ya casi es hora de los juegos! – grito Ino, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de que ya había llegado a donde estaban todos.

- Deberíamos irnos ya para ver los juegos

Todos habían asentido y Neji, Sai y Sasuke habían aparecido, todos se habían ido por el bosque montaña arriba. Naruto los seguía aparentando estar ahí y no en sus pensamientos. De todo lo que había oído lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había dicho Sai, ¿y si habían aceptado escaparse? ¡Eso sería terrible! por su culpa se estaría dividiendo una pareja que se amaba de verdad. En ese momento se sentía como el malo insensible que obliga a la protagonista a casarse con el separando a dicha protagonista con el verdadero amor de su vida, ese típico malo de los doramas (*). ¡Además no solo se habían comprometido! Por la cabeza de Naruto pasaban una y otra vez los besos que se habían dado, ¡si en ese entonces había sabido que eso estaba mal ahora estaba convencido!, ahora lo entendía, por eso Sasuke nunca había iniciado un beso y por eso el día anterior en el callejón se había negado a devolverle el beso, ¡el estaba enamorado de Neji! Debió ser asqueroso tener que besarlo cuando solo podía pensar en una persona.

- ¡este lugar es perfecto! – grito Kiba muy al estilo Lee (el cejudo estaba de misión también)

- Si, desde aquí podremos ver los juegos pirotécnicos perfectamente – asintió Neji.

Al oír la voz del "protagonista" de su dorama personal Naruto volvió en sí, todos estaban pegados a una baranda, estaban en el mirador de Konoha. De inmediato Naruto recordó que había pasado en ese mismo mirados hacia unos días, su cabeza volteo instantáneamente hacia Sasuke quien le estaba devolviendo la mirada sentado en una banca que había allí. Se quedaron mirando durante un rato larguísimo en el que ambos no pensaban en nada más que ellos dos. Solo los saco de su "hipnosis" el sonido de un fuego pirotécnico estallar.

- ¡guay! – había gritado Hidan prácticamente tirándose de la baranda de seguridad, solo salvado por la mano de Kakuzo que lo sostenía de su ropas.

- ¡es tan bonito! – chillaron a coro Sakura, Ino y Sai mirando el cielo que ya se había llenado de chispas de colores y constantemente sonaban varios "bum".

- Es muy romántico – suspiro Kiba e inconscientemente su mirada (de bobo) se fue hacia Shino que solio sonrió orgulloso (escondiendo su cara bajo su capota) sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

- ¡ven acércate Neji! – y tras esas palabras Sai prácticamente arrastro a el de ojos blancos hacia la baranda.

- Naruto trago saliva mirando el cielo y el precioso espectáculo de colores en el. Sin embargo era muy consciente de como Sasuke se había acercado a él hasta quedar parado junto a él, ambos mirando el cielo.

- Naruto – llamo Sasuke.

- ¿hm? – fue lo único que pudo responder Naruto, ¿cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora que sabía que el pelinegro y Neji eran pareja?

- Yo quería dejar en claro que... ayer no fue mi intención ... es decir si te hubieras esperado unos segundos mas – Naruto pudo comprobar cierto desespero en la voz de Sasuke, un desespero muy bien camuflado, sin embargo no quito su vista de los juegos pirotécnicos.

- ¿hubiera cambiado algo si hubiera esperado más? – dijo sin sentimiento en la voz viendo la espalda de sus nuevos amigos y oyendo sus exclamaciones de asombro.

- ¡como dices eso!, ¿es que no te diste cuenta de que yo...? – Sasuke trago saliva, no era fácil decir lo que iba a decir - ¿no viste que yo...?

- Ya no importa – esta vez no fue el orgullo de Sasuke el que interrumpió sus palabras, fue el propio Naruto.

- ¿cómo que no importa? - ¿es que Naruto si se había dado cuenta de que le iba a devolver el beso y por eso era que se había alejado? De otra manera no entendía porque el rubio dijera esas palabras.

- Yo no quiero casarme contigo, nunca voy a querer – Sasuke quedo de piedra, tras esas palabras se oyó otro de los muchos "bum" – sabes que no quiero casarme contigo, ¿porque sigues con esta farsa? – Sasuke no respondió y solo se limito a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, Naruto bajo su mirada del cielo a Sasuke uniendo por primera vez en toda la conversación negro con azul – no tienes que seguir con esto – suspiro Naruto – no te preocupes por lo de la deshonra, buscare la manera de que no pase nada – Naruto siguió contemplando como los ojos de Sasuke parecían ni siquiera pestañear, el pelinegro estaba muy sorprendido – odio el matrimonio más que a los vegetales, no me pienso casar nunca y menos contigo – Sasuke trago saliva, _bien, eso me dolió_ acepto Sasuke desviando su mirada al suelo – ya puedes hacer lo que de verdad quieres – dijo decidido Naruto, tenía que dejarle en claro que podría estar con Neji – mañana mismo hablare con Tsunade-baa-chan.

Y con pasos pesados Naruto se dio media vuelta yéndose por el camino de antorchas casi corriendo.

- Yo solo quería decirte que te quería besar – murmuro Sasuke - ¡pues vete si es lo que quieres! – grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto lo oyera en la lejanía - ¡lárgate y dile lo que se te dé la gana a la vieja borracha! – Naruto solo paro sus pasos por unos segundos y siguió caminando - ¡no me importa! – volvió a gritar – ¡MEJOR PARA MI! – termino con un grito prácticamente desgarrador Sasuke, a pesar de que él nunca gritaría asi en sus cinco sentidos sabía que Naruto a pesar de la lejanía lo había escuchado, tomo bocanadas de aire varias veces hasta volver a hablar – mejor para mí que me quedo solo cargando con la deshonra – Sasuke se mordió el labio, ya no veía a Naruto, cerro sus puños con fuerza y sentía como temblaba, con un gruñido se dio media vuelta encontrándose con las miradas de todos puestas en el.

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto Itachi, debió haberlo sabido, si gritaba para que Naruto lo escuchara sus amigos también lo harían.

- Nada

- ¿qué dijo? – pregunto Neji acercándosele con cuidado, tenía cara de preocupación.

- Nada – repitió Sasuke... "bum" se oyó después de cinco molestos segundos de silencio – no se preocupen, sigan mirando los juegos – invito Sasuke y al ver que nadie le hacía caso el mismo los volteo a todos a ver los juegos mientras el también se pego a la baranda.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

(*) Sasuke destruyo gran cantidad de arboles pero quiero que quede claro que yo soy ambientalista y que desapruebo totalmente dañar a los arboles asi en Konoha tengan tantos.

(*) Deidara ya ha sido mencionado en dos conversaciones, bueno no se desesperen pronto verán que es lo que pasa con ese hermoso rubio (¡fanática de Deidara! Katsu)

(*) Doramas. No sé si los conozcan por lo que les explico, los Doramas son series o "novelas" Japonesas o coreanas, ¡son muy buenas! Claro algunas más que otras y muchas son la versión humana de los animes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola, perdón por no haber puesto una buena nota el anterior capitulo, ¡ya vamos en el quinto Capitulo! Y vamos en el proceso de unir a esos cabeza dura de Naruto y Sasuke... espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo: yo pongo los "escenarios" y... Naruto y Sasuke hacen lo suyo jajaja. En fin lo lamento he estado supremamente ocupada y a pesar de que ya tengo capítulos escritos no he podido actualizar  
>(ni escribir mas capítulos) asi que sinceramente lo lamento mucho. Gracias por sus Reviews y si... me puse en la tarea de poner los guiones ¡es mucho trabajo! T.T quien diría que poner guiones seria difícil, lo que pasa es que los guiones están en Word pero al pasarlos a Fanfiction ¡desaparecen! Entonces me toca ponerlos uno a uno en la página sin embargo todo por ustedes mis amados lectores... voy a demorarme en actualizar, lo tengo ahora todo enzima (¿porque siempre que tienes que hacer algo todo se te acumula y otras veces no hay nada que hacer?) pero apenas pase esta etapa voy a tener un poco mas de tiempito por lo que publicare mas rápido y mas... bueno en este cap quedan algunas incógnitas que podréis resolver si leen los próximos capitulos kukuku (risa malvada) ni crean que les voy a dar un adelanto asi que ¡sigan leyendo! Como siempre espero que les guste mi historia y que comenten, no saben lo feliz que soy al leer sus comentarios, USTEDES ME INSPIRAN.<p>

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


	6. Capitulo 6  ¿Porque nos besamos?

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 – ¿Porque nos Besamos?<strong>

- ¡MEJOR PARA MÍ! – fue lo último que escucho, a pesar de estar lejos pudo oír perfectamente la voz de Sasuke antes de echarse a correr colina abajo.

- Esa es la idea – murmuro después de un rato de correr, en ese justo momento había llegado al lago de los "enamorados" como lo había llamado, siempre que pasaba habían parejas besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo. "Bum" se escucho la explosión haciéndolo levantar la vista al cielo, los juegos se reflejaban en la cristalina agua del lago, y de fondo se oían exclamaciones como "Sugoi" por todas partes.

Naruto llego a la casa prácticamente corriendo y cerró la puerta tras él, dejo descansar su espalda y su cabeza contra la superficie de madera mientras se deslizaba con lentitud hasta caer al piso.

- Joder – murmuro después de varios minutos de silencio – Joder – hablo con más firmeza - ¡joder! – grito dándole un puño al piso - ¡JODER!, ¡JODER!, ¡JODER! – con cada palabra Naruto le dio un puño mas al piso, al terminar tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse.

- ¡ey, muchacho! ¿qué te crees que haces? – se escucho el grito de Jiraiya desde el segundo piso - ¡estoy tratando de escribir, callat...! – Jiraiya dejo de gritar cuando se asomo a las escaleras y vio a Naruto - ¿estás bien?

- Si – asintió Naruto levantándose como si tal cosa.

- ¿ha pasado algo? – pregunto Jiraiya bajando las escaleras hasta sentarse junto a Naruto.

- No – negó el rubio mirando hacia el techo.

- Ya lo creo – murmuro Jiraiya – entonces, ¿quieres Ramen? – y sin más el de cabellos blancos se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Tsunade miraba por la ventana panorámica de su despacho, era otro día normal en el que hacia sus tareas como Hokage, lo único diferente era que el día anterior Orochimaru la había dejado en un bar pagando la cuenta, maldita serpiente tramposa. Gruño un poco antes de volver a sus acostumbrados papeleos. Entre la gran cantidad de misiones vio una que le llamo la atención, eso era lo que necesitaba para que Naruto se acostumbrase a la vida de ninja y si tenía suerte se quedaría en la aldea y contaría con otro gran ninja en su aldea. Tamboreo con sus uñas contra el escritorio mientras seguía leyendo la misión.

- ¡Shizune! – grito y casi antes de terminar el nombre apareció su asistente en la puerta - ¡sake! – ordeno, y justo cuando la pelinegra se fue a dar la vuelta – y quiero que llames a alguien...

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto iba gruñendo por lo bajo su mala suerte, precisamente el día anterior no había dormido prácticamente nada ya que había decidido refugiarse en el trabajo... su trabajo era corregir las cosas que escribía Jiraiya... ¡solo gramática! Estaba claro que él no era un pervertido como Jiraiya, sin embargo ahora estaba corrigiendo un escrito corto que el peliblanco había escrito hace mucho, por alguna razón (seguramente tonta) Jiraiya no lo dejaba leer la novela que ahora estaba escribiendo. Volviendo al punto, ni se había dado cuenta de que había amanecido cuando llego un ambu avisándole que la Hokage lo necesitaba. Y ahora en ese preciso instante Naruto caminaba hacia la torre, enserio que quería realizar una misión (obviamente la Baa-chan lo llamaba para eso) ¿pero justo cuando no había dormido bien? Maldita mala suerte.

Paro frente al edificio del Hokage y espero unos segundos...

- ¡ya me hice esperar! – rio entrando al gran edificio por donde corrían varios ninjas cargados de papeles.

Mientras esquivaba a la gran cantidad de papeles con patas (no se les podía ver la cara) Naruto se iba preparando mentalmente, no era que lo pusiese nervioso la misión, por mas difícil que fuera el sabía que podría hacerla... el problema era que nunca había peleado como "trabajo" era como su primer día de trabajo, ¿quién no se pone nervioso?

- Naruto-kun – el rubio volteo hacia Shizune y le sonrió.

- Shizune-chan

- Tsunade-sama te está esperando ya, ve rápido – Naruto asintió y siguió con pasos apresurados hacia el último piso.

Ya al llegar al pasillo estaba relajado, todo iría bien, el estaba preparado, seguramente sería una misión difícil para probarlo pero él la haría perfectamente, ¡el podía con todo! Nada se lo llevaría por delante. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta abriéndola sin tocar, ¡nada lo podía detener...!

- Excepto esto – susurro por lo bajo.

Frente a él no solo estaba la vieja, también habían otras tres personas en la oficina y entre ellas...

- ¿eh?... ¡Dobe! – Sasuke hubiera salido corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación si no fuera él quien era.

- No me digas dobe, teme – gruño Naruto.

- Naruto, te estábamos esperando – hablo la rubia levantándose de su cómoda silla – te presento a tus compañeros de equipo para esta misión, Shikamaru – dijo refiriéndose al que tenia peinado de piña.

- Hola, Naruto – saludo con una sonrisa.

- Sasuke...

- Hmp – gruño el pelinegro

- Y... Kakashi – término presentando al mayor quien tenía el cabello platinado.

- Un gusto, Naruto-kun – saludo cerrando su único ojo visible como saludo.

- Kakashi será el jefe de equipo y ya le he dado las instrucciones a él, asi que iros lo más rápido posible... ¡Shizune! – la pelinegra apareció en la puerta - ¡sake!

Naruto y su nuevo equipo habían ido a recoger las cosas que necesitarían para la misión y se habían quedado de ver en una hora en el puente. Naruto ahora estaba corriendo hacia dicho puente, se había metido en su delicioso tazón de Ramen y... cuando había salido ya era tarde. Cuando pudo divisar el puente dejo de correr al ver que no había nadie ahí... ¿no se habrían ido sin el verdad?

- ¿tu?

Naruto había llegado hasta el puente y ahora podía ver claramente a Sasuke sentado en el piso mirando algo en el cielo, al oír la voz del rubio Sasuke volteo su cabeza hacia él.

- Sí, yo ¿porque? – respondió agresivo.

- ¿y los demás?

- No han llegado – Sasuke se levanto de un brinco mirando de reojo al rubio.

- Pero, es tarde...

- Díselo a ellos – con otro brinco Sasuke se subió a la baranda dejando colgadas sus piernas hacia afuera.

- Si... – susurro prácticamente inaudiblemente Naruto - ¡Sasuke! – el nombrado perdió un poco el equilibrio por el repentino grito pero apenas se estabilizo volteo la cabeza con violencia.

- ¿qué? – prácticamente gruño.

- Respecto a lo de... – Naruto cerró la boca, no sabía de que era de lo que quería hablar con Sasuke, pero sabía que quería hablar con él.

- ¿a qué? – murmuro Sasuke volviendo su vista hacia el agua del rio que ahora lo reflejaba.

- Hace un bonito día – rio Naruto por falta de algo más inteligente que decir.

- Está nublado

- Sí, pero siempre que hay nubes después sale el sol – rio Naruto parándose junto a Sasuke y recostando su espalda contra la baranda.

Sasuke lo miro desde lo alto, ¿que se creía que estaba haciendo? Rodando los ojos volvió su mirada hacia el rio tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el rubio estaba prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Naruto se quedo como estaba "a una distancia prudente" tenia pegado todo un costado a Sasuke y si movía un poco la cabeza esta terminaba recostándose sobre Sasuke, pero asi estaba bien.

- ¿porque no han llegado?

- Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde y... Shikamaru lo conoce, seguramente le pareció muy "problemático" llegar mucho tiempo antes

- Pero tu si viniste a la hora

- Yo soy cumplido – dijo Sasuke moviendo su cabeza para que un mechón se quitara de su rostro, sin embargo a la vista de Naruto fue un movimiento engreído.

- No lo dudo, oye Sasuke ¿porque nos hemos besado? – Sasuke quedo de piedra ante la falta de tacto del rubio.

- ¿eh? – fue lo único que pude decir después de unos segundos.

- Ya sabes, besarse – Naruto estiro sus labios intentando dejar más claro su punto.

- Si, ¡yo sé que es besarse, dobe! – Sasuke sentía su rostro sumamente caliente.

- ¿te has sonrojado? – pregunto curioso Naruto estirando su cuello para ver mejor la cara de Sasuke.

- ¡claro que no! No seas idiota... eh, para Baka – Sasuke volteo la cabeza pero ahora Naruto forzaba su quijada con una mano.

- Voltéate, anda deja de forzar – Naruto siguió forzando la quijada de Sasuke.

- ¡suéltame, para de una vez! – Sasuke ahora sí que estaba más rojo, no se iba a dejar ver la cara asi.

- Pero tienes que... ¡voltea se que te sonrojaste! – sin embargo Sasuke dio un brinco que lo saco del alcance de Naruto, y con el mechón tapándole la cara Sasuke dio media vuelta quedando de medio lado hacia Naruto.

- ¡no seas idiota! – soltó Sasuke respirando tranquilo por haber evitado semejante situación - ¡yo no me sonrojo!

- Sí, claro – rio Naruto ante la divertida situación – pero ¿porque nos hemos besado? – _y sigue con lo mismo,_ casi chilla Sasuke.

- ¿pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? – a Sasuke ya se le había bajado el calor del rostro por lo que volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

- Es solo una pregunta – Naruto volvió a su posición despreocupada contra la baranda - ¿porque nos besamos?

Sasuke suspiro llamando a todos sus ancestros para que le dieran paciencia. ¿Como había terminado en semejante situación ridícula?

- No creí tener que explicarle algo asi a nadie nunca en mi vida – empezó Sasuke volviendo a su puesto sobre la baranda – mucho menos a alguien que es mayor que yo por ¿cuantos, cinco años? – pregunto mirando a Naruto.

- Cuatro

- Como sea – volvió a suspirar – y mucho menos explicárselo a una persona con la que ya me he besado y con la que lastimosamente estoy prometido – Naruto soltó una risita por lo bajo – pero resulta que los besos son algo normal en las personas: cuando fulanito de tal quiere a fulanita de tal – inicio a explicar con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro – fulanito de tal le dice a fulanita de tal "te quiero" y ella le responderá "yo también te quiero" – Sasuke lo que hay entre comillas lo dijo con diferentes tonos de voz – y entonces ambos fulanitos deciden que para sellar su amor eterno tienen que hacer algo simbólico y eligen juntar sus labios, a eso se le llama beso – Sasuke soltó una risita – dobe – termino aun riendo.

- Ya, ya – también rio Naruto, estaba claro que quería sacarle el mal genio pero él no se dejaría – pero digamos que los dichosos "fulanitos" – Sasuke se rio – en vez de "amarse" se caen muy mal y no soportan estar al lado del otro, ¿entonces porque se besarían los fulanitos? – Sasuke perdió su sonrisa.

- Y yo que sé, seguramente alguno de los fulanitos es tan estúpido como para besar al otro como si le diese igual.

- Seguramente fue la fulanita

- ¡claro que no fue la fulanita, seguramente fue el dobe del fulanito! – grito Sasuke retando a Naruto con la mirada.

- Si defiendes asi a la "fulanita" cualquiera diría que tu eres _ella_ – Sasuke gruño al ver que había caído en la trampa del otro, Naruto solo se carcajeo mas.

- Como sea, no deberías andar preguntando cosas extrañas que no tienen sentido – Sasuke intentaba cambiar el tema lo mas rápido posible.

- Claro que si tiene sentido – dijo Naruto inflando las mejillas.

- Deja de comportarte como un niñato – suspiro Sasuke pinchándole uno de los cachetes a Naruto haciendo que se desinflara.

- ¿entonces no te interesa saber? – pregunto algo sorprendido Naruto.

- No, no me interesa saber cosas que no tienen sentido – termino Sasuke volviendo a mirar al agua.

Podía ver claramente su reflejo, su rostro mirándose a el mismo, el reflejo de sus pies, el reflejo de la baranda y el puente, el reflejo de los cabellos rubios de Naruto, el reflejo del cielo azul y los reflejos de los arboles moviéndose con el viento. Vio como los rubios cabellos de Naruto se movían y un segundo después sintió como sus labios volvían a ser capturados por los de Naruto.

Sasuke se tambaleo un poco por el repentino acto y se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró... Naruto. Sin que ni siquiera Sasuke se diera cuenta el reflejo en el agua ahora mostraba a un par de jóvenes besándose mutuamente, Naruto sostenía a Sasuke de la cadera con fuerza y Sasuke tenía una mano agarrando con fuerza la chaqueta naranja de Naruto y la otra tocando débilmente el hombro del rubio. Ambos habían coordinado sus movimientos de manera rápida y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto colara su lengua entre los labios de Sasuke. El pelinegro sintió como la lengua del otro inspeccionaba su boca con movimientos casi frenéticos y con algo de timidez encontrada movió su lengua hasta situarla junto a la otra, acariciándola. Ambas lenguas entonces se movieron lentamente, alegres de demostrarle a la otra lo que el cuerpo ajeno sentía. El beso se termino y ambos jóvenes se separaron, Sasuke clavo de inmediato sus ojos en el agua contemplando su ahora sonrojado rostro y Naruto... Naruto comenzó a reírse.

- ¿de q-q-que te ríes, Baka? – tartamudeo Sasuke mirando al rubio como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- ¿seguro que no quieres saber porque es que nos besamos? – Sasuke soltó un bufido indignado, ¿por eso le había besado?

- Pues no, ya he dicho que no me importa, ¿es que a ti si te importa?

- No... – susurro Naruto – la verdad es que ahora no.

Sasuke regreso su vista al rio decidido a quedarse en silencio hasta que llegara alguien a sacarlo de semejante situación. Sin embargo después de cinco minutos nadie había llegado.

- ¿qué pasa con Neji? – Sasuke se sorprendió de que Naruto no hubiera roto el silencio antes.

- ¿que con Neji? – pregunto con una ceja levantada Sasuke.

- Ya sabes... el y tu – Sasuke volteo su cabeza hacia Naruto encontrándose con los ojos azules clavados en el.

- ¿el y yo? – pregunto Sasuke aun con la ceja levantada al puro estilo Uchiha - ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

- No te hagas el idiota, teme... yo los oí – sin embargo antes de que Sasuke intentara siquiera pensar que era lo que Naruto había oído llego Shikamaru y se paro tras Sasuke.

- ¿no ha llegado, Kakashi aun? Que problemático – dijo levantando su vista al cielo observando las nubes.

La misión comenzó cuando ya era el medio día, Kakashi había llegado poco después que Shikamaru y les había dado las instrucciones, además había prometido explicarle un poco más sobre su estilo de trabajo a Naruto por el camino. Y había cumplido su promesa. El camino lo habían hecho caminando, no tenían afán por llegar a su destino asi que durante todo ese día Kakashi se la pasó hablando con Naruto, adelante Sasuke y Shikamaru iban en silencio. Naruto conoció mucho a Kakashi en solo ese día, el hombre le había hablado al principio sobre las habilidades de cada miembro del grupo para que supiera cómo actuar en diferentes escenarios, luego se había puesto a hablar sobre unas novelas que le gustaban mucho. El tema había cambiado cuando pasaron por un puesto de dangos y se pusieron a comer. Después siguieron por su camino y Kakashi siguió hablándole sobre cosas de la vida cotidiana. Al anochecer armaron dos carpas y encendieron una fogata, dispuestos a dormir en la fría noche.

- Bien, yo dormiré con Shikamaru – había anunciado Kakashi – estamos en territorio seguro asi que no haremos turnos de vigilancia... sin embargo Shikamaru está poniendo trampas de precaución – ambos jóvenes asintieron – dormiremos temprano hoy para mañana salir a primera hora, creo que ya podríamos apresurar mas el paso.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y entraron en su respectiva carpa, y hasta ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación, les tocaba dormir juntos. Un silencio lleno la carpa hasta que Naruto no pudo más.

- Asi que dormiremos juntos – Sasuke lo miro como si fuera un insecto peligroso.

- Si – Naruto sonrió.

- Va a ser divertido – Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa con un ceño fruncido.

- ¿a qué te refieres con divertido?

- ¡no a eso! – se apresuro a contestar Naruto, bastante abochornado por la situación.

Y sin más palabras ambos se acostaron en su respectivo Futon, sin embargo Naruto no se podía dormir a pesar de que lo intentaba... ¡y eso que el se dormía con facilidad!, cerró los ojos y espero a que su imaginación empezara a vagar hasta quedar en un estado somnoliento, sin embargo eso no paso pero lo que si paso fue el tiempo, Naruto podía sentir como pasaban incluso tal vez las horas, ¡y el no había dormido la noche anterior! Tenía que dormir si o si, cerro sus ojos con más fuerza y se concentro en contar zorros... _1 zorro, 2 zorros, 3 zorros, 4 zorros, 5 zorros, ¡parece que si está funcionando!, 6 zorros, 7 zo... ¿que ha sido eso?, _Naruto abrió los ojos y fijo su vista al frente, Sasuke se había levantado de su Futon y estaba saliendo de la carpa. _¿Y ahora que debería hacer? No me quiero quedar aquí sin hacer nada, ¿no pasara nada si lo sigo, verdad?... ¿y si se enfada?...¡pues que se enfade! No quiero quedarme aquí acostado mientras el pasea por ahí._ Naruto salió de su caliente Futon y salió de la carpa mirando hacia los lados, no había ni rastro de Sasuke. Naruto camino hacia donde su instinto lo guio esquivando las trampas a su alrededor. Después de esquivar algunas pudo ver a Sasuke sentado sobre una roca junto a un lago pequeño. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle la cara bañada solo por la luz de la luna y sus ojos brillantes por el reflejo del agua.

- ¡ey! – saludo, Sasuke se levanto de un brinco sacando una kunai en defensa, Naruto también saco la suya (mejor prevenir que lamentar) y espero a que Sasuke le viese el rostro.

- ¡como me vas a llamar asi! Baka – dijo el pelinegro guardando la Kunai.

- Ya, ya – rio Naruto - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿qué haces aquí?

- No podía dormir – respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a Sasuke para verlo mejor.

- ¿y por casualidad has llegado aquí? Sí, claro – Naruto guardo su kunai pero no respondió a la pregunta, solo miro a Sasuke más fijamente - ¿qué? – pregunto incomodo Sasuke sintiéndose intimidado por los ojos azules (sin demostrarlo, claro)

- ¿porque no podías dormir?

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo Sasuke esquivando la mirada – además, ¿a ti que te importa? – estaban de misión, Sasuke no tenía que ser un esposo tierno y considerado, podía ser el mismo y aprovecharía ese momento.

- Bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa? – Naruto rio - ¿tienes algún complejo de bipolaridad o siempre eres asi de maldito, teme? – Sasuke lo miro de mala manera, nadie lo llamaba "maldito" como si nada.

- No te importa – respondió Sasuke apretando los puños - ¿es que no puedes hablar sin insultarme, dobe?

- Eso te pregunto yo a ti – volvió a reír Naruto – además, es una bonita noche no quiero pelear bajo tan bonita luna.

- Es luna llena... – asintió Sasuke.

- Dicen que el preludio da insomnio – susurro Naruto – y que saca las verdaderas caras de las personas bajo su luz.

- Es solo un mito, no pasa en realidad – debatió Sasuke – nunca he visto gente loca en luna llena... excepto la que es loca sea luna llena o no.

- No es tanto de locura, es mas sacar tu verdadero ser

- Tu verdadero ser... – susurro Sasuke – ya veo – Sasuke se volteo a mirar a Naruto y descubrió que este lo miraba con infinita atención - ¿qué haces? – susurro sonrojándose (ya se le había vuelto un habito), le intimidaban esos ojos azules.

- Estoy intentando ver tu verdadera cara – Sasuke hizo cara de no entender - Dijiste que besarme era como besar a una pared – Sasuke bufo _¿otra vez con el mismo tema? ¿Pero qué le pasa a este dobe?_

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije – asintió Sasuke – y tu dijiste que era verdad – agrego Sasuke – y que entonces no importaba hacerlo – siguió Sasuke queriendo dejar en claro que él no era el único "malo" del paseo.

- Sí, eso dije – asintió Naruto acercándose mas a Sasuke, sin embargo el pelinegro retrocedió lo mismo que había avanzado.

- ¿a qué viene el tema ahora? – evadió Sasuke.

- Entonces habríamos besado a una pared muchas veces ya, ¿no crees?

- No tantas – respondió Sasuke quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Pero lo hemos hecho – Naruto avanzo un paso.

- Sí, eso es verdad – Sasuke retrocedió un paso.

- ¿porque besaríamos a una pared? – Naruto avanzo tres pasos.

- Y yo que se – Sasuke retrocedió cuatro rápidamente.

- Sería extraño, ¿no es verdad? Nunca he visto a alguien besando una pared – dos pasos más.

- Eso también es verdad – Sasuke retrocedió dos pasos.

- ¿porque retrocedes? – otros tres pasos.

- ¿porque avanzas? – le devolvió la pregunta Sasuke retrocediendo un paso y chocando contra un árbol, _¡joder! Este tío lo tenía todo_ _pensado_ casi lloriqueo mentalmente Sasuke.

- ¿no puedo avanzar?

- ¿no puedo retroceder? – Sasuke viendo la incómoda situación decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo claro - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Nada – se encogió de hombros Naruto – solo que estaba pensando en toda esta cuestión de los besos, ya sabes... no es normal

- Claro que es normal, la gente besa a las otras personas todo el tiempo, no tiene nada de extraño.

- Es verdad

- Claro que es verdad, no tiene nada de extraño besar a otra persona, no sé porque insistes tanto con el tema – Sasuke estaba ahora visiblemente cabreado, ¿es que no podía dejar de preguntarse cosas tontas ese dobe?

- Te quiero besar – Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando a Naruto sin creérselo.

- ¿eh?

- Deberías ver tu cara – rio Naruto posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del acorralado Sasuke.

- Deja de bromear – Sasuke se removió incomodo y se pego mas contra el árbol queriendo huir, ¡y si que podía huir! Era un maldito ninja entrenado, de un brinco podía subir a las ramas de un árbol, ¿entonces porque no lo hacía?

- No bromeo, te quiero besar – Sasuke trago saliva hundiéndose un poco mas contra el tronco, queriéndose fundir con él. Naruto sonrió algo triunfante y pego su cuerpo al de Sasuke en un movimiento bastante sensual para el confundido y acorralado Sasuke.

- ¿p-porque?

- ¿porque? – pregunto Naruto como pensándose la respuesta – no lo sé – dijo como si nada – si es normal y no nos importa en lo absoluto... da igual – Sasuke levanto su vista hacia Naruto, Naruto miro los profundos ojos negros atreves de las largas y mullidas pestañas de Sasuke.

- Pero... – Sasuke cerró la boca, se había quedado sin argumentos.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste – eso también era verdad...

- Tras el silencio de Sasuke, Naruto acerco ambos rostros hasta que ambas respiraciones se mezclaron.

- Quisiera dejar claro – añadió Sasuke haciendo que Naruto chasqueara la lengua – esto es solo porque si, sin nada mas comprometedor ni extraño... nada, solo porque si.

Y sin esperar más "aclaraciones" por parte del pelinegro Naruto junto ambos labios invadiendo la boca de Sasuke casi de inmediato con su lengua. Sasuke gimió por la repentina acción _¡pero qué acelerado, casi le muerdo la lengua! _Pensó. Naruto sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió moviéndose contra la boca de Sasuke y explorando la boca de este. Sasuke solo tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por su "cruel destino" únicamente sostenido por la presión de Naruto y el firme tronco, sus piernas no querían responder y si Naruto se separaba de el terminaría tirado en el piso. El beso se volvió mas apasionado cuando Sasuke unió su lengua con la de Naruto y ambas se encontraron peleando la una con la otra. Sasuke levanto sus manos y con ambas manos agarro el cabello de Naruto dándole pequeños jalones. Naruto se animo mas por este acto y con fuerza metió sus manos entre el árbol y Sasuke aferrados a Sasuke en un agarre "matador". Ambos siguieron besándose sin importarles mucho el aire, no era fácil respirar por la nariz si sentías toda esa oleada de emociones al mismo tiempo. Naruto separo un poco ambas bocas solo para seguir "jugando" con la lengua de Sasuke fuera de la boca de ambos, tenía su cuerpo completamente pegado al de Sasuke pero quería pegarlo más a él, con un movimiento algo brusco apretó mas a Sasuke contra el haciendo que el moreno soltara un pequeño gemido de desacuerdo que murió en la garganta de Naruto. Sasuke se perdió en las sensaciones, en los labios de Naruto contra él, en el rose de ambas lenguas, en la fuerte fricción de ambos cuerpos, en la textura de los cabellos bajo sus manos, en el firme agarre de otra de las manos de Naruto sobre su nalga izquierda, en... ¡espera!, ¿el agarre de la mano de Naruto donde?

- ¡Para el carro! – Sasuke le dio un tirón mas fuerte a los cabellos rubios cortando el beso.

- ¿por qué? – pregunto Naruto mirando a Sasuke extrañado.

- Tu mano, Baka – gruño Sasuke.

- ¿qué?, ¿mi mano? – pregunto Naruto apretando la nalga de Sasuke aun sin entender, el menor soltó un jadeo ante la acción - ¿que tiene mi mano...? – entonces abrió los ojos al entender la situación - ¡lo siento!

- ¿dices que lo sientes? – pregunto Sasuke cabreado, Naruto asintió - ¿entonces porque aun tienes tu mano ahí? – Naruto solo sonrió como a un niño pequeño que acaban de pillar en medio de una travesura - ¡suéltame!

- Tras un rato de forcejeo Sasuke se lo quito de encima con un codazo en las costillas y sin decir una palabra se devolvió a la carpa acostándose en su Futon aun enfadado. Naruto lo siguió de cerca y entro a la carpa junto a él.

- Oye, Sasuke – no recibió respuesta – creo que hoy voy a dormir contigo – Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y casi inmediatamente sintió moverse las sabanas y un calor ajeno pegándose contra el totalmente, Naruto sonrió ante la comodidad de su nueva "cama" pero Sasuke solo gruño

- ¡ni de coña! – grito volteándose y dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago a Naruto quien cayó sentado (y sin aire) en su Futon - ¡y ni se te ocurra colarte por la noche!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola, bueno empecemos dándoles gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya saben que eso es lo que me inspira XD. Sion embargo estoy pasando por una crisis... un pariente muy cercano murió y estoy en toda esta etapa de luto, además de que esa persona vivía fuera de mi ciudad de vivienda por lo que estoy de viaje y si algo estoy aquí en el portátil porque lo cole en mi equipaje a última hora. Bueno, después de dar mis más sinceras disculpas... pues digamos que Naruto es nieto y "discípulo" de Jiraiya (Ero-senin) asi que a Naruto debió de habérsele pegado algo de lo pervertido... bueno en fin, espero que les siga gustando mi Fic y que sigan leyendo, lamento no hacerlo más largo y tal vez no pueda actualizar pronto. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


	7. Capitulo 7  Resolviendo el Malentendido

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 – Resolviendo el Malentendido <strong>

La misión había sido un éxito rotundo, era una misión rango A y el propósito era encontrar y desmantelar una organización terrorista que se había creado en el país del viento. La organización era mediana y la mayoría de sus integrantes tenían entrenamiento ninja aunque no fueran ninjas. Su entrenamiento era pobre pero al ser muchos era difícil detenerlos. Al día siguiente habían terminado con dicha organización antes del mediodía, habían arrestado a los que se encontraban en el "cuartel general" subterráneo y luego los habían llevado a una villa cercana donde los juzgarían. Shikamaru había organizado una estrategia sencilla que había funcionado a la perfección. Y por eso ahora estaban regresando a Konoha corriendo por las ramas de los árboles para ganar tiempo.

Sasuke parecía mas malhumorado de lo habitual y Naruto estaba igual que siempre, sin embargo nadie dijo nada porque Shikamaru creía que era muy problemático y Kakashi... bueno el o no se había dado cuenta o le daba igual. Kakashi iba con Sasuke adelante superando a Naruto y Shikamaru por varios metros, Naruto paro de repente sobre una rama como pensando si hacer lo que creía o no.

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto Shikamaru parando también junto al rubio - ¿pasa algo?

- No, no es nada – Naruto sonrió con su siempre deslumbrante sonrisa y de un salto llego a la rama donde estaba Shikamaru.

El de peinado como una piña solo levanto una ceja y se recostó contra el árbol esperando lo que fuera que le diría Naruto, el rubio se recostó junto al castaño y se cruzo de brazos dándose valor.

- Tu eres muy amigo del grupo de Sasuke, ¿no es asi? – Shikamaru no volteo a mirarlo y se dedico solo a observar las nubes por un espacio entre las hojas.

- Si – Naruto asintió.

- Bueno, y los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo a todos – Shikamaru asintió.

- Desde jardín de infantes incluso – el rubio volteo su mirada hacia la distraída expresión de Shikamaru.

- Neji... – Shikamaru ahora si volteo a mirar a Naruto – a Neji también lo conoces, ¿verdad? – Shikamaru asintió – entonces quería preguntarte algo – Naruto se fijo de que Shikamaru lo miraba fijamente y siguió hablando - ¿él y Sasuke son pareja, verdad? – Naruto se concentro bien en cada movimiento de Shikamaru, sin embargo el castaño solo frunció por unas milésimas de segundos el ceño y luego volvió a su expresión despreocupada intachable.

- ¿pero qué cosas dices?

- Ya sabes, pareja – Naruto levanto su dedo meñique frente a la cara de Shikamaru para acentuar sus palabras.

- Si tanto te interesa, pregúntale a ellos.

- No creo que sea necesario yo los oí – Shikamaru se despego del árbol y siguió observando a Naruto con atención - ¡no es que los espiara! – grito defendiéndose antes de tiempo – pero yo iba caminando y oí que ellos estaban enfadados de que finalmente el teme se comprometiera conmigo y no con Neji que era lo planeado.

- Neji y Sasuke tenian una pelea a la mañana siguiente de que se paliaran – respondió Shikamaru.

- Bueno, eso lo explicaría – Naruto se estrujo las manos nervioso – pero Neji dijo algo de amar a Sasuke con toda su alma y de que no se podía casar con nadie más en el mundo – Naruto le quito importancia al hecho de estar exagerando un poco, Shikamaru solo observo a Naruto por unos segundos hasta que soltó una risita negando con la cabeza.

- Que problemático – dijo – no, Naruto no creo que hayas oído bien – Naruto levando su mirada a Shikamaru quien de nuevo estaba recostado contra el árbol mirando las nubes.

- ¡pero oí bien!

- Tal vez bromeaban.

- ¡no, hablaban enserio!

- Fuese lo que fuese, debiste entender mal – Naruto frunció el ceño y volteo la cabeza, ¡el había entendido muy bien!

- ¿como estas tan seguro? Seguramente ellos tienen una relación secreta desde hace tiempo y ninguno de ustedes se ha enterado... ¡o algo!

- Te repito que no – dijo serio Shikamaru – no hay ninguna posibilidad te lo aseguro – Naruto frunció el ceño unos segundos más y entonces descruzo sus brazos.

- Bien – suspiro despegando su espalda del cómodo tronco – como tu digas – Naruto miro como Shikamaru seguía observando las nubes - ¿vamos? – el de peinado de piña asintió.

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta la aldea oculta de la hoja, al llegar a los grandes portones se encontraron con Kakashi y Sasuke, aparentemente Kakashi se reía y Sasuke hablaba enserio.

- Son excelentes novelas si te dedicaras al menos a leer una...

Le decía Kakashi a Sasuke mostrándole una novela y posándola casi sobre la Nariz de Sasuke que solo retrocedió de mal genio.

- ¡no puede ser! – había brincado Naruto - ¿a ti te gusta Icha Icha? – Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible, como sonriendo tras la máscara.

- Asi es, ¡son lo mejor! – Naruto lo miro sin poder creérselo.

- Son lo mejor para un pervertido – hablo Sasuke pasos más adelante, ya estaba atardeciendo asi que el chico se veía como una sombra, por la contraluz.

- ¡pero si tú no has leído ninguna, Sasuke! – rio Kakashi – no puedes criticar algo que no conoces.

- ¡nadie más lee esas novelas ecchi! – grito/gruño Sasuke.

- ¿a no? Pues la verdad yo creía que eran muy populares, todo el mundo en Konoha tiene al menos 5... en secreto claro, pero las tiene – Sasuke soltó un bufido de desacuerdo y se dio la vuelta siguiendo sus pasos.

- Bueno, pues eso es verdad son muy populares – sonrió Naruto hacia Shikamaru que también se volteo siguiendo el camino.

- ¿eh?, ¿puede ser que tu hayas leído alguna, Naruto? – pregunto Kakashi abriendo su libro.

- Si, todas – sonrió nada avergonzado el rubio, la sombra de Sasuke paro sus pasos con esa oración y volteo tan rápido la cabeza que casi la saca de su lugar.

- ¿eh? – se oyó la exclamación de los tres compañeros de misión de Naruto.

- Eso, que me las he leído todas – repitió como si del clima se tratase, segundos después sus pasos llegaron junto a Sasuke quien tenía los ojos abiertos, los labios separados y parecía tener tensos todos los músculos.

- ¿estás bien, Sasuke-kun? – rio Kakashi también llegando a la altura de la estatua de Sasuke. Con la mano con la que no sostenía el libro le revolvió los cabellos al menor.

- ¡yo lo dije! – grito Sasuke cuando ya todos lo habían pasado - ¡eso es para pervertidos!

- Claro que no, es mi trabajo – sonrio Naruto – soy el corrector dramatúrgico de esas novelas – dijo Naruto inflando su pecho con orgullo, parecía muy complacido por su "trabajo".

- ¡no puede ser! – soltó entre risas Kakashi (por la cara de Sasuke y porque tenía una idea muy cercana de lo que pensaba el pelinegro).

- Claro que sí, mi abuelo es el escritor de esas novelas – Shikamaru y Kakashi lo miraron muy sorprendidos pero a Sasuke ya se le había pasado el shock.

- Jum, no me extraña entonces que hagas esas cosas raras y encima preguntes tantas estupideces – respondió con voz indiferente Sasuke, Naruto sintió como esas palabras se le clavaban como kunais en el pecho, ¡maldito, teme! Sasuke por su lado sonrió complacido ante la cara del rubio, ¿quién lo mandaba a manosearlo?

- No que tú te quejes por las cosas extrañas que yo te hago – se rio Naruto dejando a Kakashi y Shikamaru en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos (por lo menos el único ojo de Kakashi estaba muy abierto), Sasuke abrió y cerro la boca como un pescado varias veces hasta que encontró la voz.

- ¡claro que me queje! – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios - ¿quieres que te vuelva a golpear como anoche? – lo reto Sasuke, Naruto solo rio y como si nada siguió su camino.

Kakashi lo siguió y al pasar miro a Sasuke aun sin poder creérselo y el menor lucho contra el sonrojo y el grito de impotencia que quería soltar, luego paso Shikamaru y... solo se rio entre dientes, entonces Sasuke supo que se debían estar imaginando al unir las palabras "cosas extrañas, Naruto, Sasuke, anoche y golpe" juntas, eso no daba un resultado alentador.

- Me voy a llevar el reporte – dijo Kakashi y desapareció aun sorprendido.

Sasuke pasó saliva buscando fuerzas donde no las tenía y dio media vuelta hacia el barrio Uchiha planeando su venganza contra el dobe ese.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto se había dirigido inmediatamente a Ichiraku Ramen después de su pequeño comentario al aire en la entrada de Konoha, se había embutido cinco tazones de Ramen (como lo había extrañado esos dos días) y al ver que ya era de noche se dirigió hacia la plaza principal donde seguramente lo estarían esperando, ya se le había hecho costumbre verse con sus nuevos amigos. Sin embargo primero tenía que pasar por su casa para anunciarle su llegada a Jiraiya, asi lo hizo y al llegar a su casa se encontró con Jiraiya escribiendo muy animadamente.

- Tadaima, Ero-senin – se anuncio Naruto y el de cabello blanco levanto su vista.

- ¡Naruto! – saludo levantándose de su puesto para ir a darle un abrazo que casi le rompe la espalda a Naruto.

El menor salió del abrazo mortal como pudo y le sonrió a su abuelo como pudo sobándose las costillas.

- Me alegra que llegaras – rio mientras volvía a su puesto.

- Pareces muy animado, ¿ha ido bien la escritura?

- ¿bien? Claro que no ¡ha ido estupendo!

- Bien, me alegra – rio Naruto – me iré ya entonces, voy a la plaza principal.

- Aja... – respondió distraídamente Jiraiya quien se había vuelto a sumergir en la escritura, Naruto solo rodo los ojos riendo y se volvió a ir.

Como esperaba todos estaban en el pastal de "ellos" ya que no había visto a nadie más en ese lugar aparte de ellos, Naruto se acerco sonriente y saludo a todos con un grito de "Konichiwa" al que todos respondieron, hablo un rato con Itachi quien le pregunto sobre su primera misión y luego se hizo junto a Ten-ten que le dio un abrazo de bienvenida.

- ¡me alegro de verte! – rio la chica enviándole una mirada de asteo a Lee que estaba al otro lado del prado hablando con Kiba.

- Uhm – Naruto siguió su mirada encontrándose con el animado cejitas – a mi también me alegra verte pero, ¿pasa algo con Lee? – Ten-ten solo bufo - ¡te gusta! – grito de manera aguda Naruto, Ten-ten le puso la mano en la boca callándolo y lo miro mal.

- No, no me gusta – respondió elocuentemente.

- ¿entonces porque lo miras asi?

- Porque es un idiota

- Y porque te gusta – Ten-ten suspiro.

- Es un idiota porque no se rinde – rio Ten-ten por lo que acababa de decir – veras Naruto te explicare la situación porque pareces no entender, Lee es un doncel – Naruto la miro sin entender.

- ¿a si?

- Si, ¿es que no puedes reconocer a un doncel? – Naruto negó con la cabeza – bueno te digo – Ten-ten miro a su alrededor – haber Kiba, Hidan, Lee, Sasori, Neji y Sasuke son donceles – Ten-ten miro a su alrededor buscando a mas donceles pero pareció no encontrarlos o no recordarlos.

- ¿a si? – dijo mirando a los nombrados.

- Si, ya sabes los donceles tienen esa esencia diferente – Naruto la miro sin entender – ya sabes los donceles son bonitos – Naruto rio.

- Gracias por decirme feo, horrible, monstruo y abstracto Ten-ten – la castaña solo rodo los ojos riendo.

- No dije nada de eso, es un belleza diferente a los que no son donceles – Naruto solo se encogió de hombros – bueno, como decía – siguió – el caso es que a Lee le gusta un hombre.

- No le veo nada de extraño a eso – dijo con tranquilidad Naruto.

- Porque eso no es lo extraño, a el le gusta un hombre llamado Gai (*) y el es un tipo bastante mayor...

- ¿qué tan mayor? – cuestiono Naruto.

- Tiene 30 años

- ¿y Lee?

- Solo 19 (*) – Naruto hizo cuentas con sus dedos y luego miro a Ten-ten.

- Para el amor no hay edad, Ten-ten

- Bueno, ¡pero ese tampoco es el problema! – Naruto suspiro.

- ¿y el problema es?

- Que Lee está muy enamorado de él y Gai-sensei ni se da cuenta, ¡a él no le interesa, Lee! A pesar de que a Lee se le nota en cada poro él no se da cuenta – Naruto se imagino la escena – sin embargo Lee no se rinde y siempre, desde hace varios años ha estado esperando que Gai le pida pelear – Naruto aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que en ese lugar las personas se demostraran "el amor" peleando pero asintió - ¡pero no ha sucedido! A Lee le han invitado a duelos muchas veces y el siempre gana, entrena todos los días muy duro para ganarles a todos esperando que Gai le preste atención, ¿cómo puede ser tan idiota? ¡Si Gai-sensei es el que más lo anima para que consiga prometido! Obviamente el no siente nada por él.

- Pero es decisión de Lee, Ten-ten – la castaña gruño

- ya lo sé.

Después se sentaron en un cómodo silencio viendo a su alrededor, Hidan y Kakuzo estaban haciendo las cosas que hacen los prometidos y no precisamente planear la boda. Itachi hablaba con Shino y Sasori, Sai se había metido a la conversación de Lee y Kiba, Shikamaru miraba las estrellas junto a Chouji que solo comía, Neji hablaba con Sasuke... ¡hablando de eso!

- Ten-ten – llamo de repente Naruto haciendo saltar a la de las dos moñas.

- ¿qué?

- Neji y Sasuke son ambos donceles, ¿no es asi? – la chica asintió - ¿entonces porque se iban a comprometer?

- Ah, eso – rio Ten-ten – bueno, no dice en ningún lado que dos donceles no puedan luchar el uno contra el otro – se encogió de hombros Ten-ten – pero digamos que eso prácticamente nunca pasa, como te dije los donceles tienen una esencia diferente, lo que hace que se enamoren de ellos y que ellos se enamoren de personas que no sean donceles... sin embargo no serian la primera pareja de dos donceles.

- Ya veo, pero dijiste que no se podrían enamorar

- Nada es imposible, aunque Neji y Sasuke no se amen puede que una pareja igual si lo haga.

- Ya... – pensó Naruto – pero, ¿y si Sasuke y Neji se amaran y pelearan?

- Ya estarían entonces prácticamente comprometidos, fuera quien fuera el que ganase ellos terminarían prometidos – se encogió de hombros Ten-ten – por eso ellos planeaban pelear.

- ¿eh? – Ten-ten sabía algo que el no – hoy hable con Shikamaru sobre si Neji y Sasuke tendrían una relación – Ten-ten lo miro con los ojos abiertos – me dijo que no, pero yo los escuche decirse que se amaban y que solo se querían casar con el otro, entonces yo le dije...

- ¡espera! – lo corto Ten-ten - ¿de qué hablas? ¿que quien ama a quien y se va a casar con quien?

- Neji y Sasuke – la castaña soltó una risa

- entendiste mal – dijo sin más.

- ¿porque todo el mundo dice lo mismo tan convencido? Podrían estar saliendo en secreto – animo Naruto.

- No, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? – Naruto solo la miro sin responder – mira, soy algo asi como la única amiga mujer de Neji, asi que él me cuenta muchas cosas... y aunque todo el mundo prácticamente lo sepa te contare – rio Ten-ten – resulta que a Neji le pasa algo parecido a Lee

- ¿le gusta el tal Gai?

- Por favor no interrumpas y déjame hablar – Naruto asintió a la furibunda mirada de Ten-ten – bien, resulta que Neji viene de una familia muy tradicional que no están de acuerdo con las citas para pelear que se han creado ahora – Naruto asintió – ya sabes, ahora la gente pelea muchas veces por conveniencia y no por amor, la familia de Neji no es partidaria de eso y Neji tampoco lo era. Pero resulta que Neji se enamoro, digamos que es otra persona cuando se enamora para no explicar que suspiraba todo el tiempo y prácticamente se le lanzaba a su enamorado – _si no lo querías decir, ¿para qué lo dijiste? _Quiso decir Naruto – sin embargo esa persona tampoco se daba cuenta de nada hasta que un día Neji se lo dijo todo claramente... el problema es que él lo rechazo. Neji entro en algo muy similar a una depresión enfermiza, sin embargo me dijo "si no es con el no es con nadie" se refería al amor, dijo que no se volvería a enamorar porque era estúpido y con el tiempo todos creyeron que se había olvidado de su enamorado, pero algunos observadores sabemos que no es verdad, Neji lo sigue amando...

- Qué bonito – susurro Naruto embelesado mientras su manera de ver a Neji cambiaba.

- Si, muy romántico... – rio Ten-ten – al fin de cuentas Neji es muy dulce a pesar de su apariencia.

- Vaya, ya veo porque Shikamaru me dijo que ni lo pensara – rio Naruto.

- ¿Shikamaru te dijo eso?

- Sí, me dijo que era imposible que Neji y Sasuke estuvieran juntos, me lo aseguro – Ten-ten miro a Naruto con los ojos abiertos.

- Qué raro.

- ¿uhm?

- Bueno, es que... uhm, Shikamaru es el enamorado de Neji – Naruto sintió como su mandíbula cayó al piso y como su ojos prácticamente se salían de sus orbitas.

Ten-te intento por todos los medio traerlo de vuelta a la realidad pero no pudo, asi que solo siguió moviéndolo del hombro insistentemente.

- ¿y a este que le paso? – pregunto Chouji acercándose a la pareja.

- ¿si lo golpeamos se le pasara? – Kiba también había llegado.

- Yo apoyo a Kiba – asintió Sasuke mirando a su congelado prometido.

- esta en Shock, ¿le dijiste algo Ten-ten? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- Claro que no – _sí, claro como si se los fuera a decir_ pensó Ten-ten – tal vez recordó algo.

- ¡Dobe! – grito Sasuke agachándose de cuclillas para verle la cara a Naruto quien estaba sentado – tal vez murió – dijo finalmente levantándose como si nada, Neji soltó una risita por lo dicho por el moreno.

Después (y mientras Naruto estaba aun en Shock) comieron de nuevo el riquísimo Onigiri de Ino en un círculo (para no dejar a Naruto tirado y solo) y siguieron hablando. Shino y Kiba estaban separados, algo extraño para todos pero nadie opino nada. Hidan y Kakuzo habían dejado de comerse con la boca. Itachi estaba en silencio mirándolos comer a todos. Sasori se había ido. Kiba y Lee seguían riendo. Ten-ten estaba con Chouji y Kiba. Sasuke y Neji seguían hablando. Y Naruto acababa de salir de su shock al sentir el olor a comida.

- Uhm – dijo Naruto al volver totalmente a la realidad – Onigiri.

- Asi que no has muerto – respondió Sasuke a la derecha del rubio pasándole dos onigiris a Naruto.

- ¿es que querías que muriera? – rio Naruto conociendo la respuesta, pero cuando Sasuke iba a gritar "Si" Ino empezó a pelear a gritos con Sakura.

Apenas Naruto termino de comer recordó porque estaba en Shock y decidió que lo mejor era irse a caminar para refrescar la mente. Asi que se escurrió hasta el bosque para caminar entre los árboles. Sin embargo antes de que empezara a analizar la cituacion se encontró con Sai (ni cuenta se había dado de que no estaba comiendo onigiri).

- Sai – saludo Naruto mirando la sonrisa falsa con desconfianza.

- Yo te vi – Naruto sintió como un escalofrió le pasaba por la espalda al sentirse en una película de terror.

- ¿a si?

- Si, cuando nos espiaste a Neji, Sasuke y yo – Naruto pareció relajarse al darse cuenta de que no era una película de terror sino la realidad pero se tenso más al comprender las palabras del pelinegro.

- Oh, ya veo

- Creí que tendrías problemas con Sasuke por eso – dijo Sai sin la sonrisa falsa (para alegría de Naruto) – pero al parecer están mejor que nunca – Naruto no respondió, Sai se recostó contra un árbol – me parece raro que no hayan tenido problemas.

- ¿es que crees que no tenemos problemas? – un problema era odiarse mutuamente, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, yo pensaba explicarte las cosas pero veo que ya no importa asi que me voy... – sin embargo Naruto lo cogió del brazo.

- Tal vez deberías decírmelo – desvio la mirada Naruto, no era bonito mostrar su interés.

- Bueno, si tanto insistes – rio Sai.

_Flash Back _

_Sai, Neji y Sasuke se habían ido a caminar dejando el acostumbrado pastal. Neji iba de últimas mientras Sasuke encabezaba la caminata._

_- ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto de repente Neji haciendo que los pelinegros lo voltearan a mirar ambos captando la situación._

_- Bueno, siempre puedes volvérselo a decir y esperar... – murmuro Sasuke sentándose sobre una roca._

_- ¡como lo dices tan campante! Se supone que ya ni me gusta – gruño Neji sentándose junto a Sasuke – además sabes como es mi familia de tradicionalista, "si no hay amor no te casas" – arremedo con voz chillona Neji al mismo tiempo que Sai se tiraba frente a ellos al piso – se suponía que entre nosotros había algo._

_- Lo siento, se que tus padres no te dejarían casar si no hay amor pero... ¡mira lo siento pero mi padre me dijo que te dejara ganar! Yo por mi cuenta podría ganarte, ¡eso me cabreo!_

_- Claro que no podrías ganarme – rio Neji – pero sin embargo debiste controlarte._

_- Es verdad siempre has sido muy efusivo y ahora estas prometido por eso – asintió Sai. _

_- No debió ser asi – suspiro Neji sin siquiera sospechar que Naruto lo había oído._

_- Claro que no pero sabes que lo solucionaremos._

_- Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Sai se rio._

_- Pensar que estarían prometidos ahora _

_Pero entonces la atención de Sai recayó en unos cabellos rubios entre unos arbustos y sonrió con malicia._

_- Asi es – reto Neji – todos nuestros problemas estarían solucionado si no te hubieras puesto a pelear con ese tipo rubio. _

_- Lo lamento se que hiciste mucho – dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza._

_- ¡mucho se queda corto! – grito Neji - No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para que mi padre aceptara que "te amaba" – Neji hizo comillas con los dedos al decir lo ultimo _

_- No seas idiota – dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a Neji, ante el sarcasmo claro del otro._

_- Ya, volviendo al punto – hablo Sai aun sonriendo de manera maliciosa al ver que los cabellos rubios no se habían ido._

_- Si, como les decía solo estaba enojado por lo que dijo padre, si no hubiera sido asi nunca hubiera peleado con Naruto – intento explicarse de nuevo Sasuke._

_- ¡pero porque no pensaste en mí! – chillo Neji indignado mirando agudamente a Sasuke._

_- Lo siento, se que teníamos un trato pero... no lo pude evitar – Sasuke volvió a bajar la cabeza y Neji solo volvió a suspirar._

_- Sasuke, al día siguiente nos íbamos a prometer, sabes que necesito más que nada casarme contigo o..._

_- ¡ya dije que lo siento! – lo corto Sasuke – puedes casarte con otra persona y asi..._

_- ¿casarme con otra persona? – Neji lo miro con el ceño fruncido - ¡no me jodas! Sabes que nosotros dos tenemos algo especial – Neji movió sus manos como queriendo explicar mas a profundidad - ¡con nadie más que tú! – siguió Neji._

_- Podrías casarte conmigo – rio Sai aligerando la situación._

_- Sai sabes que entre Sasuke y yo... ya sabes – Neji suspiro de nuevo._

_- Ya, era una broma – Sai entonces se puso serio, era hora de bromear con Naruto – lo que tienen que hacer es escaparse y vivir juntos la vida de enamorados recia casados, tener 10 hijos y morir de viejos amándose por siempre – sin embargo Sai vio que antes de terminar los cabellos rubios habían desaparecido._

_- ¡no digas idioteces! – gritaron los otros dos mientras reían._

_Siguieron hablando entonces un rato sobre la idiotez de Sai hasta que Ino grito que ya era hora de los juegos pirotécnicos y se unieron al grupo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Y el resto ya lo sabes – termino sin más Sai.

- Oh – susurro Naruto – asi que entendí mal porque no veía sus rostros – murmuro – bueno, supongo que gracias – rio Naruto soltando a Sai.

- Si, te lo quería decir porque como te dije creí que eso te traería problemas con Sasuke, supuse que no habías entendido nada – Naruto asintió – ellos tenían un trato de casarse para que Neji olvidara a Shikamaru y Sasuke se ofreció a ayudar porque no planeaba casarse con nadie asi que le daba igual. Ellos tenían "algo especial" ya que el padre de Neji siempre había estado seguro de que Neji amaba a Sasuke ya que se conocían desde bebes, por eso Neji no tuvo que hacer mucho para engañarlo diciéndole que le gustaba Sasuke, su padre siempre hace muchas pruebas a los de su clan para saber si es amor verdadero o no.

- Ya veo – asintió Naruto sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima (aunque no sabía que peso seria) - ¿vamos a comer onigiri?

El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando de las misiones y cosas del día a día, Naruto había vuelto a su puesto entre Sasuke y Ten-ten y había estado fijándose mucho más en los comportamientos de las personas y especialmente de Neji y Shikamaru que por cosas del destino habían quedado juntos frente a él. Neji parecía actuar con Naturalidad pero si lo observabas bien sus ojos blancos estaba opacos y una de sus manos estrujaba la manga de su camisa. Shikamaru por su lado también comía con naturalidad pero parecía tenso, cosa rara en el relajado Shikamaru.

Al rato ya eran las ocho y pico asi que todos se empezaron a ir a sus respectivas casas, Naruto se levanto cuando ya solo quedaba la mitad del grupo.

- Vamos, Sasuke – el pelinegro se congelo en su lugar y volteo a mirarlo como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

- ¿eh?

- ¡adiós! – se despidió Naruto levantando a Sasuke de un brazo y arrastrándolo con él.

- ¡¿qué? ¡para, dobe! – Sasuke siguió forcejeando a pesar de que el rubio ya lo había arrastrado varias calles - ¡que pares! – y en su intento numero 106 Naruto le hizo caso y paro - ¿qué te crees que haces? – Sasuke acomodo sus ropas y cabello, y se paro derecho frente a Naruto.

- Te arrastro hasta aquí – rio Naruto, sin embargo Sasuke no aprecio su broma y lo cogió del cuello de la chaqueta para con fuerza agachar al rubio para que quedase frente a su rostro, Naruto no perdió su sonrisa a pesar de estar agachado de forma incomoda.

- Deja de bromear, ¿porque querías que viniera contigo?

- ¿limpiaras mi casa de nuevo? – pregunto como si nada Naruto.

- ¿qué? – respondió incrédulo Sasuke.

- Ya sabes, esa vez que fuiste a limpiarla.

- Pero si fue hace menos que nada

- Bueno, mi abuelo y yo no somos los amos de la limpieza y la casa esta vuelta nada... siempre organiza Deidara pero ahora no está asi que, ¿vas a limpiarla de nuevo?

- Yo no soy tu sirvienta, dobe – al carajo con su padre y su estúpida idea de hacerse pasar por una persona considerada.

- Ya lo sé – asintió Naruto.

- Entonces... – Sasuke se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente los ojos azules contrarios (muy cerca de él), trago saliva sonrojado y soltó al mayor alejándose de él.

- Solo es un favor – rio Naruto – quiero preguntarte algo.

¿y porque no solo lo preguntas, Baka?

- Bueno, si insistes – Sasuke asintió, mejor que se lo preguntara ya - ¿porque no me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Neji? – Sasuke se quedo en shock, ¿y cómo es que el rubio sabía eso?

- Usuratonkashi – gruño Sasuke - ¡es que me espías!

- ¡claro que no! – se indigno Naruto (aunque era en cierta parte verdad) - ¡y no me digas Usuratonkashi, teme!

- Pues deja de meterte donde no te importa – bufo Sasuke.

- No es mi culpa si me entero de lo de Shikamaru – Sasuke abrió los ojos.

- ¡eso era privado de Neji! Deja de jugar al espía

- Como sea, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no

- ¡tenias que decirme!

- ¡lo que tengo es que morirme! – a esas alturas ambos se estaban gritando muy cerca del otro.

- ¡no seas idiota, teme!

- ¿y yo soy el idiota? – Sasuke se había parado en la punta de los pies para quedar más a la altura de Naruto.

- ¡claro que si, se supone que estamos prometidos! – Naruto también había bajado la cabeza para enfrentarse más de frente a Sasuke.

- ¿y que con eso? – Sasuke había cogido al rubio del cuello de la camisa de nuevo.

- ¡pues que me lo tienes que contar todo!

- ¡tú fuiste el que dijo que no quería prometerse conmigo, asi que te aguantas si no te trato como mi maldito novio!

- ¡yo dije que no me quería prometer contigo pero tú insististe en que estuviéramos juntos un mes! – Naruto también cogió a Sasuke de el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿y qué?

- ¡que entonces si estamos prometidos por tu culpa asi que tienes que portarte como mi novio!

- ¡ni lo sueñes!

Eres un maldito, ¡te odio! – grito Naruto.

¡pues yo te odio más!

- ¡no, yo te odio más!

Y después de esas palabras Naruto halo a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa hasta pegarlo contra sus labios, sin embargo Sasuke ni se sorprendió cuando ya estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión que el rubio. Las manos de ambos duraron menos de un segundo en dejar el cuello de la camisa del otro para posarse cada una en la mejilla de la persona que "odiaban". Sasuke acariciaba sin pensar las mejillas de Naruto y delineaba las tres líneas en ellas suavemente. Por su parte Naruto con las manos a cada lado de la cara de Sasuke lo movía a su antojo para besarlo como quería, le volteaba la cabeza a un lado y a otro para tener mejor acceso a los carnosos labios. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y se dejaban llevar, tanto asi que no se enteraron como habían terminado estrellándose contra un árbol (y en la calle donde estaban antes no había ni un solo árbol), Naruto sin darse cuenta siquiera de que habían avanzado siguió besando a Sasuke como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando el aire se termino ambos se separaron jadeando sin quitar las manos de las mejillas del otro.

- No es verdad, yo te odio mas – dijo Sasuke aun recuperando el aire, el pelinegro no entendía porque acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir ya que ni recordaba la conversación anterior pero tampoco le importaba.

- ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo? – dijo entrando en lucidez Naruto.

- Nada – corto Sasuke naturalmente – solo íbamos para mi casa – Naruto asintió restándole importancia al anterior asunto (¿cómo le van a quitar importancia a semejante beso?) y deslizando una de sus manos de la mejilla a la frente de Sasuke para quitarle un mechón de la cara.

- Íbamos para mi casa – refuto Naruto bajando sus manos y dejándolas descansar a sus costados.

- Claro que no, a la mía tú fuiste el que me arrastro asi que mínimamente deberías llevarme a mi casa – Sasuke deslizo sus manos hasta los codos de Naruto y finalmente las dejo caer también a sus costados, el pelinegro aun respiraba rápidamente.

- ¿no que ibas a limpiar mi casa?

- Claro que no – negó Sasuke abrazándose el mismo por el frio, seguramente por esos días llovería un poco (*), sin embargo Sasuke no había sentido frio hasta que había perdido contacto físico con Naruto.

- Adiós – se despidió Naruto y miro a su alrededor para ver hasta donde habían llegado.

- Si, adiós – Sasuke también miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaban en la orilla del bosque, ¿como habían llegado hay si estaban en un barrio?

Sin embargo cada uno cogió por su lado sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de haber terminado tan lejos del lugar inicial. Sasuke era consciente de que estaba rojo como un tomate y de Naruto seguramente se había dado cuenta, pero eso ya no importaba solo se besaban porque si (sí, claro) y nadie mejor que él para saber que ambos se odiaban mutuamente por estar en semejante situación de disque prometidos. Naruto por su lado no podía quitar una sonrisa estúpida de su rostro. Ambos aun sentían al otro junto a él, los labios aun les mariposeaban y las manos les picaban como pidiéndoles volver a tener contacto, sin embargo la respuesta de ambos para eso era "eso no tiene nada que ver, solo paso porque si".

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Konichiwa! Sigo aquí y voy a seguir publicando como les e dicho tengo mil cosas por hacer sin embargo actualizare lo más pronto que pueda porque sinceramente me ilusiona mucho esta historia. GRACIAS por sus comentarios me animan mucho el saber que alguien lee mi historia y esta le gusta. Las cosas se han arreglado y ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver que mas pasa O.O jajaja no se preocupen hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea lo más rápido posible. Como siempre espero que les guste mi historia y gracias por leer.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


	8. Capitulo 8  El Trato

**Titulo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Clasificación:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto y su abuelo Jiraiya son nómadas que viajan por el mundo sin compromisos, sin embargo en Konoha hay una tradición quien derrote a un Doncel en una pelea gana el privilegio de reclamarlo como suyo. ¿Que pasara cuando Naruto venza al doncel Sasuke? Con un Naruto reacio al matrimonio y un orgulloso Uchiha cabeza hueca, ¿que pasara?

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo pero sin llegar al extremo de ser AU, los personajes tendrán diferentes edades y tal vez encuentren toques de OoC, vamos que es un FanFic, sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los Flash Back o pensamientos de los personajes.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que voy narrando.

**Parejas:** La principal será NaruSasu, de secundarias vendrán muchas como ItaDei, ShikaNeji, KakaIru, JirayaOrochimaru y muchas más de las que se irán enterando.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic del universo de Naruto, en si aun soy nueva en esto pero hago lo que puedo (soné muy dramática) esta historia la hago respondiendo al reto de **sekiyu**, leí el reto y de inmediato se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y miles de escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 – El Trato<strong>

Ya era la noche del domingo cuando Naruto llego a casa, después de su "nada" interesante encuentro con Sasuke había dado una vuelta por el bosque y finalmente había llegado a su casa, donde muy a su sorpresa encontró como todo relucía casi con luz propia. ¿Es que Sasuke se había tomado enserio lo de limpiar la casa? Por un momento el rubio se avergonzó ya que había sido una broma, pero de inmediato solo se le vino a la cabeza a Sasuke en algún lugar de la casa limpiando. Naruto empezó a buscar por el primer piso pero estaba totalmente limpio y ordenado, asi que subió al segundo piso donde vio solo una puerta abierta y sonidos saliendo de su interior.

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto dubitativo, no obtuvo respuesta - ¡eh, Sasuke yo solo bromeaba respecto a lo de limpiar y eso...! – sin embargo dejo de hablar al ver el interior del cuarto – Oni-chan – susurro sin creérselo.

- ¿eh? Pareces decepcionado

Deidara se dio la vuelta para encarar a Naruto, el chico frente a Naruto tenía el cabello largo y dorado, un mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Además su rostro era adornado por una angelical sonrisa y ahora estaba trepado en una silla arreglando algo en el techo.

- ¡ONI-CHAN! – chillo Naruto y sin pensárselo mucho corrió hasta su hermano abrazándolo (por las piernas) y cargándolo sobre su hombro mientras le daba vueltas.

- Ya, ya – dijo entre risas el de cabellos largos – yo también te extrañe

Naruto sin embargo siguió dándole vueltas en el aire al otro hasta que lo dejo sobre la cama, sin dejar de reír en ningún momento.

- ¡¿has llegado?

- No que va – rio el de cabello largo - ¿es que no me ves? – Deidara se sentó en la cama y miro divertido a Naruto.

- Debiste volver hace unos días – reprendió Naruto.

- ¿y desde cuando te tengo que rendir cuentas, enano? – Deidara se levanto quedando frente a Naruto... claro que el adjetivo enano era mucho decir ya que Naruto le sacaba más de una cabeza.

- Pues te aviso que si sigues con esa actitud no te contare nada de lo que paso – Deidara lo miro interesado.

- Jiraiya me ha dicho que tienes algo que decirme – sonrió Deidara con esa sonrisa cálida y que lo hacía parecer un ángel caído del cielo.

- Mucho, de hecho – asintió Naruto – deberías sentarte, no quiero que te caigas al piso.

Deidara hizo lo que Naruto le pidió y se sentó en la cama mirando con curiosidad al rubio de cabellos cortos y Naruto por su parte se sentó junto a el apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama tomando una bocanada de aire para iniciar con su relato.

- ¡ESTAS DE COÑA! – el grito se debió escuchar por toda Konoha, sin embargo Naruto lo sintió muy lejano ya que acababa de terminar su relato y aun estaba en el mundo de los recuerdos.

- No, es enserio.

- ¿cómo me vas a decir que mi hermanito pequeño se ha comprometido, convertido en ninja y ya no es virgen? ¡solo llegaste hace una semana!

- Ya, lo siento supongo que es difícil de creer, a mi también me sorpren... ¡YO NO E PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD!

- ¿ah no? – pregunto sin aparente interés Deidara mirandose las uñas.

- ¡claro que no! Además, ¿quién te crees para gritar que soy virgen?

- Me creo yo – sonrió con arrogancia Deidara – pero volviendo al tema, Naruto tu odias el compromiso ¿cómo es que...? – Deidara dejo la frase al aire.

- Es solo por un mes – dijo sin interés Naruto – solo seria por un mes y simplemente lo hago porque no hay nada mejor que hacer mientras este en esta villa.

- Ah, entiendo entonces lo que haces es disfrutar de ese tal Sasuke un mes y lo dejas votado – Naruto se quedo sin palabras ante la crudeza de las palabras de su hermano – sin contar que no solo lo dejas votado sino que también con la deshonra y el desprecio de su familia y la villa... eso sin contar su corazón roto.

- ¡pero qué dices!

- ¿no es lo que me estas queriendo decir? – Naruto se sintió intimidado por la fuerza de los ojos azules tan iguales a los suyos, era una mirada que claramente decía "Me decepcionas, lo que haces está mal y además te comportas como un niñato sin corazón" - ¿eh, Naruto? – el cuestionamiento lo hizo el mayor con un tono de voz neutro y alargado que hizo estremecer al menor.

- ¡claro que no! Solo intento pasar el tiempo, además el me odia y seguramente se quiera deshacer de mi asi que no sería tan malo, no es como si lo fuera a dejar "con el corazón roto" – Naruto rio ante la estupidez de ese pensamiento.

- ¿estás seguro de que tan mal le caes?

- Tal vez peor, solo que no me lo demuestra – asintió Naruto.

- ¿y a ti también te cae mal?

- ¡Me cae muy mal! – grito Naruto mas rápido de lo necesario.

- Claro... – murmuro entre risas Deidara.

- ¿de qué te ríes?

- De nada – rio el mayor – solo pensaba en lo raro del amor.

Naruto decidió no preguntar y dejar que su hermano hiciera el aseo mientras él lo observaba y le preguntaba sobre su viaje. Deidara no era hermano de sangre de Naruto, sin embargo su físico era casi idéntico: el mismo color de cabello, la misma piel bronceada, los mismos ojos azules cielo. Eran muy parecidos incluso en su forma de pensar, sin embargo no eran hermanos de sangre, Naruto conocía a Deidara desde que tenía conciencia, su abuelo Jiraiya había llegado a un pueblo en ruinas destruido por terroristas, todos los habitantes estaban muertos, sin embargo ero-senin había oído un llanto y se había encontrado con un pequeño Deidara de 4 años llorando en medio de una pila enorme de muertos. El pequeño al verlo se había ido corriendo tan rápido como podía, sin embargo Jiraiya lo había logrado alcanzar y lo había llevado a la casa de huéspedes (en un pueblo cercano) donde él estaba de paso con Naruto y Minato, el padre del primero. Deidara no había abierto la boca durante toda una semana y Minato estaba muy preocupado ya que el pequeño no comía y parecía ido en su mundo, no quería ni imaginarse que clase de cosas eran las que le habían hecho al pequeño en el ataque. Con total dedicación Minato lo trato como un hijo, y con el tiempo logro que el pequeño fuese como un niño normal. Cuando Deidara había llegado Naruto solo tenía un año y para cuando Deidara se había convertido en un niño normal Naruto ya tenía seis, el proceso había sido lento y duro pero Minato había logrado su cometido, Deidara para ese entonces ya era todo un Uzumaki, era uno más de la familia y ninguno de los tres Uzumaki se podía imaginar la familia sin pensar en su rostro.

- ¿qué es lo que piensas? – Naruto abrió los ojos encontrándose con su hermano a menos de dos centímetros de su rostro observándolo fijamente, de un salto se alejo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

- Me asustaste – dijo Naruto después del shock inicial acercándose de nuevo al otro.

- Bajaste la guardia – respondió como si nada Deidara - ¿pensabas en tu prometido? – Naruto hizo cara de asco.

- No digas prometido... es extraño

- Es lo que es – dijo sin más Deidara – anda a dormir, ya es tarde

Mientras decía estas palabras Deidara empujo a Naruto hacia atrás acostándolo en la cama y le puso las cobijas encima.

- Mañana despiértate temprano, no puedo creer en el desorden en que vivían Jiraiya y tu antes de que llegase, este lugar era una porquería y Jiraiya estaba durmiendo tirado en el patio entre un montón de hojas, parecen un par de críos – suspiro cansado Deidara.

- Y tu pareces nuestra mama gallina

- No que me guste – murmuro Deidara – hasta mañana.

Y asi Deidara salió de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta, se asomo con disimulo a la otra habitación donde el peliblanco dormía pacíficamente. No tardo en escuchar la respiración tranquila de Naruto (oído entrenado de ninja) asi que sin problemas salto por una ventana y se fue corriendo por los tejados. Solo tuvo que hablar unos instantes con un trió de hombres (que le miraban como a su cena) para saber el apellido del tal Sasuke, Uchiha. Solo unos minutos después ya se les había escabullido a los tres hombres y se dirigía al barrio Uchiha (también le habían dicho donde quedaba). Deidara no era una persona paciente en absoluto y además tenía una gran seguridad en sí mismo, por lo que no había durado ni cinco segundos en idear un plan para conocer al prometido de Naruto, el hijo de los Uchiha. En unos minutos ya estaba frente a la gran casa y se escabullo por una pequeña ventana esquivando un par de trampas, llego al comedor (sin saber que días antes su hermano casi muere atragantado en ese lugar) y se paro con una sonrisa triunfante (que parecía mas una de ángel (*)) y con las manos en la cadera, _Unas tontas trampas no son nada contra Deidara Uzumaki_, pensó muy sobrado de sí mismo. Subió alerta por las escaleras y llego al segundo piso donde había un largo pasillo con varias puertas, la cosa era saber cuál sería la del prometido de Naruto. Se concentro en los Chakra y encontró que habían cuatro personas en la casa, con sigilo se fue a paso ligero hacia una de las puertas del fondo, sin embargo a mitad de camino la puerta junto a él se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto, guapo, de tez blanca y ojos negros. Deidara lo observo con detenimiento (evaluándolo) no cualquiera tendría a Naruto como esposo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera evaluar bien al chico vio como este en un rápido movimiento sacaba una kunai. Deidara quiso bufar con fastidio, ¿que no veía que lo estaba intentando inspeccionar? Pero al ver los ojos negros profundos lo supo, seguramente lo mataría si se quedaba hay. Deidara con rapidez dirigió sus manos (y las bocas en estas (*)) hacia su reserva de arcilla... sin embargo paro a mitad de camino, no podía herir al prometido de su hermano. Con un salto Deidara salió del alcance de la kunai y con otro bajo las escaleras saliendo de otro salto por la ventana por la que había entrado. A pesar de haber salido de la casa y corrido unos metros sintió como el chico Uchiha lo seguía aun, esquivo varias Shurikens y Kunais, sin embargo le sorprendió como el silencio no era interrumpido por la batalla sino que todo era en extremo silencio. A Deidara no le gustaba el silencio, sin embargo tendría que esperar a estar más dentro del bosque para que su arte fuera apreciada por el Uchiha, sin embargo no lo lastimaría, solo atacaría para distraerlo.

Itachi perseguía al intruso, sus sospechas se confirmaban era un ninja, y nada bueno debería estar buscando un ninja en la casa Uchiha, además el rostro no lo había visto nunca asi que no era de Konoha o alguna aldea oculta amiga, tampoco traía ninguna banda con el símbolo de su villa asi que seguramente su trabajo era secreto y no quería que supieran su identidad si lo atrapaban. Una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, vio como tres arboles frente a el había estallado y como pajaritos de arcilla se estrellaban con sus troncos haciéndolos explotar, abrió los ojos ante la técnica que nunca antes había visto pero no permitió que su sorpresa creciera y siguió la persecución.

Deidara tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y saltaba por las ramas con brinquitos felices, hace mucho no tenía una batalla verdadera que no fuera entrenamiento, era tan inspirador volver al juego. Sin embargo una ráfaga de fuego paso por su lado haciéndolo voltearse y ver (sorprendido) al Uchiha tras él, debía ser un buen ninja si las explosiones no lo habían despistado, incluso lograba despistar a Jiraiya muchas veces con ese truco de estallar los arboles. Asi que lo que seguiría seria una lucha, pero el ya había decidido no luchar contra el prometido de Naruto asi que tras unas explosiones mas y varios Fotones, Shurikens y Kunais contra el paro en un claro dispuesto a explicarle al Uchiha ese quien era para evitar matarlo (tenía muy seguro que ganaría).

Deidara se paro en la mitad del claro y no demoro en aparecer la silueta del otro. Itachi había notado que el espía rubio a pesar de atacar no lo atacaba a él, asi que se sorprendió al verlo parado en medio de un claro esperándole para la pelea. Bajo y lo enfrento a unos metros, solo iba a esperar tener contacto con los ojos del otro para atacarlo, no se pondría con rodeos la técnica que ese ninja utilizaba le daba mala espina, era muy poderosa y el no estaba para correr riesgos.

- Tu – llamo la voz suave pero firme del otro ninja, Itachi alzo la mirada conectando sus ojos ónix con los azules – te voy a explicar porque estoy aquí, veras es que...

Antes de terminar la oración Itachi ya lo había sumido en su Tsukuyomi, y Deidara entro en ese horrible y doloroso mundo. Itachi había decidido ser "bueno" y había programado solo una hora en el Tsukuyomi para el ninja rubio, suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente hasta llevarlo al interrogatorio. Sin embargo había quedado un tanto extrañado por no seguir oyendo la oración del otro ninja, ¿y si lo que iba a decir era importante? Sin embargo mejor atacar directo y no ser víctima de esa técnica nueva, tendría que estudiarla.

Deidara salió de ese mundo de terror y abrió los ojos que miraban aun al Uchiha, la imagen se volvió un borrón y se sintió débil, retrocedió unos pasos estrellándose contra un tronco y recargando su peso mientras intentaba volver a la lucidez y no desmayarse, no pesaba quedarse inconsciente y a merced de ese tipo.

Itachi contemplo con asombro (solo demostrado porque sus ojos eran ahora unos milímetros mas grandes) como el rubio no se había desmayado y tenía los ojos abiertos mirándolo, a pesar de estar recostado contra un tronco Itachi supo que ese ninja tenía mucho aguante, cualquier otro hubiera terminado inconsciente un par de horas. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos de asombro que bajo la guardia, asi es, el perfecto ninja Itachi, genio de los Uchiha y prodigioso ninja anbu había bajado la guardia mientras observaba al ahora pálido rubio, asi que lo tomo por sorpresa una explosión justo frente a él que lleno de humo el lugar. Cuando Itachi miro con su Sharingan había un gran cráter y el otro ninja no estaba.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto se había reunido con Shikamaru y Kiba, Chouji estaba de misión, los tres habían estado hablando de todo y de nada mientras miraban las nubes en el sitio "especial" de Shikamaru. Naruto había encontrado cierto interés en buscar nubes en forma de zorro pero se había terminado aburriendo, y el y Kiba terminaron roncando junto a un relajado y despierto Shikamaru. No fue hasta que apareció Sakura que se despertaron y solo porque la chica le estaba gritando a Naruto algo como "Sasuke es mío" después de que Kiba (aun medio dormido) le gritara que era fea y nadie la quería la peli chicle se fue.

- Las mujeres son muy problemáticas – se quejo Shikamaru mirando la espalda de Sakura quien tenía los puños apretados mientras se alejaba.

- Sakura lo es – asintió Naruto.

- Me pregunto si algún día conseguirá esposo – pensó en voz alta Kiba – sería muy interesante ver si lo golpea solo por llegar tarde a casa... quedaría viuda muy pronto – Naruto y Shikamaru rieron junto a Kiba.

- Eh, Shikamaru – llamo Naruto acordándose de repente de Neji - ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica? – pregunto en tono casual.

- ¿eh? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- Ya sabes, que si te gusta alguien.

- ¿y me lo preguntas solo a mí? – Naruto no podía esperar menos del astuto Shikamaru pero ya había pensado en eso.

- Claro que si – Shikamaru lo miro con interés – ya se de sobra que Kiba está clavadito con Shino – Kiba levanto la cabeza muy rápidamente y tenia las mejillas color tomate.

- ¡Naruto! – lo regaño sentándose con enojo, Shikamaru sonrió y se relajo de nuevo (lo que Naruto esperaba).

- Gustarme... no lo había pensado – Naruto y Kiba abrieron la boca.

- ¿cómo que no has pensado? – dijo incrédulo Kiba.

- Es problemático – fue toda la explicación de Shikamaru.

- Pero con alguien habrás tenido que pelear, ¿has retado a alguien a pelea?

No, nunca – dijo con tranquilidad Shikamaru devolviéndole su atención a las nubes – es muy problemático todo eso de las peleas, y retar a alguien... es tan extraño

- Shikamaru piensa quedarse soltero para siempre – respondió Kiba.

- Claro que no – negó Shikamaru – yo quiero una vida normal, algún día encontrare a alguien normal y me casare, no tiene que ser ni bello ni feo, tendremos dos hijos ni muchos ni pocos, y envejeceremos hasta morir de muerte natural. Eso es todo – dijo con tranquilidad.

- No puedes fijarte metas – hablo Naruto preparándose para uno de sus discursos que dan ánimos... o eso esperaba – las cosas nunca pasan como las planeas – Naruto sonrió – siempre piensas en una meta, y eso está bien, pero lo que no puedes hacer es fijar los pasos para esa meta, puede que a mitad de camino encuentres una meta diferente y llegues a ella feliz sin proponértelo o no – Naruto miro de reojo a Shikamaru que lo miraba con atención, Kiba solo miraba la escena – no deberías tener tan planeado lo que vas a hacer, deberías dejarte llevar.

- ¿dejarme llevar? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- Sip – asintió Naruto – dejar que las cosas pasen y no retenerte por complejos o estereotipos.

- ¿porque ha cambiado la conversación de esta manera, algo que decir Naruto?

- No – rio Naruto ante la perspicacia del de peinado de piña – es solo un concejo, lo digo porque hay muchas cosas asi en la vida por eso mi familia va a donde quiere, porque hay que seguir a los sentimientos y no ponerse a pensar en que pasara en el camino. La vida es un extraño camino pero no tienes que preocuparte por cómo llegar a la cima de la montaña... solo que te aseguro que si sigues el camino que tu quieres la vista será hermosa – Naruto se fijo en como Shikamaru ahora miraba el pasto bajo el con atención – asi que, ¿te gusta alguien, Shikamaru? – vio como el de peinado de piña después de unos segundos alzaba la vista al cielo.

- No – respondió con tranquilidad, Naruto quiso bufar pero no evito notar como Shikamaru apretaba el pasto bajo su mano sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- Bueno, no te preocupes ya aparecerá alguien que te haga feliz – rio Naruto dejando la charla profunda para reír y darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Shikamaru – me voy a almorzar – y sin más el rubio se fue dejando a un sonriente Kiba y un mas pensativo de lo normal Shikamaru.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Jiraiya había despertado esa mañana y se había ido a una reunión sin ni siquiera asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera en su cama. Al notar esto (y por los antecedentes del rubio) apenas había salido de la reunión había ido a su casa a buscarlo encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que en un Futon al lado de la cama de Naruto se encontraba Deidara.

- ¡ya decía yo que la casa estaba muy ordenada!

Había gritado nada más verlo, despertando al de cabellos largos que aun estaba un poco débil pero lo supo disimular. Jiraiya estuvo hablando con su nieto un rato hasta que Tsunade había enviado a un anbu para llamarlo, tendría alguna misión asi que se despidió de Deidara y dejo todo en sus manos prometiéndole hablar con Tsunade sobre su posible integración a los ninjas de Konoha.

Apenas su abuelo se había ido Deidara se había tirado al sofá y casi de inmediato se había dormido. Asi lo encontró Naruto al entrar a la casa dispuesto a invitar a Deidara a un almuerzo en el restaurante Akimichi.

- Deidara Oni-chan – llamo moviéndole el hombro, el bello durmiente abrió los ojos con una queja.

- ¿es que no puedes ver a un pobre feliz? – pregunto de mala gana sentándose mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- Te invitare a almorzar – sonrió Naruto.

- Vaya, pues entonces iré a cambiarme.

- Si, conocerás a mis amigos en la aldea

- Eso suena bien – asintió Deidara, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo – Naruto

- ¿eh?

- ¿ira tu prometido?

- No lo llames prometido – gruño Naruto – pero si

- Oh... bien – Deidara sin embargo apenas le dio la espalda a su hermanito hizo mala cara.

Una cosa era jugar a perseguirse e intercalar en la persecución Shurikens, Kunais y uno que otro Ninjutsu fácil de esquivar como los Katún y las explosiones básicas. ¡Pero una cosa totalmente diferente era que te metieran en un Genjutsu que te causa semejante grado de dolor! Era un Genjutsu de alto nivel, ese maldito ya se las vería con él. Sin embargo no por eso iba a saltarse un almuerzo importante para Naruto, sin embargo el prometido de su hermanito ya lo iba a oír.

Naruto se las había arreglado para que todos sus amigos estuvieran libres para ir a almorzar, incluso Chouji y Neji (que estaban de misión) habían llegado e iban a comer con todos, claro que ninguno sabía que Naruto iba a presentarles a Deidara.

Ambos rubios se pusieron en marcha, ya iban tarde y todo porque Deidara había tenido que buscar repuestos de arcilla, Naruto le había dicho que dentro de la aldea no las tenía que llevar encima, pero después de la noche anterior Deidara no estaba tan convencido de eso.

Llegaron al restaurante y ya casi todos estaban ahí hablando animadamente en la mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana que daba al patio.

- Chicos – saludo/grito Naruto consiguiendo la atención de todos quienes después de ver al rubio fijaron su vista en Deidara quien solo les dedico una cálida sonrisa.

- ¡Naruto! – grito Lee y después de eso todos lo saludaron.

- Bien, les presento a mi hermano Deidara – Deidara los saludo con la mano aun sonriendo, el chico del día anterior no estaba.

- Yo soy Ino – de algún lado apareció la rubia y se abalanzo sobre Deidara (prácticamente) y lo arrastro sentándolo junto a ella en una de las esquinas.

El resto de la mesa se presento y saludo a Deidara ya acostumbrados al comportamiento de Ino, Deidara solo la ignoro no era por presumir pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esas atenciones.

- Sasuke – se presento como todos los demás (mas su cara de indiferencia) el pelinegro.

- Un gusto Sasuke – pero entonces paro - ¿tú eres el prometido de mi hermano? – Sasuke y Naruto hicieron idénticas muecas de desagrado.

- ¡no! – y gritaron al mismo tiempo, Deidara rio por lo bajo.

- Aun están un poco renacidos a su relación – murmuro seductoramente Ino pegándose a uno de los costados de Deidara.

- Pero hacen bonita pareja – dijo Deidara sonriendo y alejándose muy disimuladamente – oye, Ino – la rubia sonrió al oír su nombre – me preguntaba, ¿Sasuke es el prometido de Naruto, no es asi? – Ino asintió – bueno, ¿hay alguien parecido a Sasuke? – porque Sasuke y el ninja del día de ayer se parecían mucho – es que he visto a alguien parecido por la calle.

- Sí, todos los Uchiha tienen las mismas características, por eso Sasuke y Sai se parecen tanto, los Uchiha tienen un físico casi igual en todas las familias.

- Ya veo – Deidara se volvió a alejar.

Asi que había sido eso, seguramente había entrado a la casa equivocada, después de todo le habían dicho que en la casa principal del barrio Uchiha, seguramente habría otra casa más grande que la que él vio.

Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke y ambos se miraban de reojo para luego hacer una exclamación reprobatoria. Ten-ten miraba la escena con gracia, aunque le disgustaba el comportamiento bajo de Ino tenía que admitir que el hermano de Naruto era muy guapo, también pensaba en que Naruto y Sasuke hacían buena pareja como Deidara decía. En ese momento sintió un aura oscura cerca de ella y volteo hacia su derecha donde estaba Sakura mirando mal a Naruto, Kiba y Shino que estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de la muchacha la miraban fijamente y Kiba susurraba algo como "Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?"

En ese momento empezaron a llegar el resto de invitados, primero llegaron Neji y Chouji, Chouji con un ágil movimiento consiguió colarse en otra silla dejando a Neji junto a Shikamaru. Luego llegaron Hidan y Kakuzo y se sentaron juntos en el centro, finalmente llegaron Sasori e Itachi.

Itachi entro hablando con Sasori sobre jutsus (buscando información sobre el jutsus del tipo de la noche anterior) y distraídamente tomo asiento en la punta justo al lado de Deidara, sin saberlo claro. Se quito la chaqueta y la banda de Konoha y volteo para saludar a los demás.

- Konichiwa – dijo mientras volteaba encontrándose con un perfil muy familiar.

Ante los ojos de Itachi todo paso en cámara lenta, todos los de la mesa se voltearon hacia el devolviéndole el saludo, Deidara se volteo para mirarlo haciendo hondear su cabello suelto, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron y la sonrisa angelical desapareció rápidamente, lo miro una milésima de segundo y luego pego un salto cerrando los ojos y tapándoselos con las manos, al brincar había caído en las piernas de Ino quien chillo emocionada por la acción y lo abrazo muy confianzudamente atrayendo con su chillido la atención de toda la mesa a los tres en la esquina.

- Tú – Itachi pudo oír de nuevo la suave voz de la noche anterior diciendo con más agresividad que la anterior vez ese sustantivo.

- No lo puedo creer

Y es que no lo podía creer, ¿cómo es que el ninja que lo había atacado estaba tan familiarmente sentado con sus amigos? Seguramente era algún tipo de broma, ¿o los estaría engañando para buscar información?

- Eres un maldito – gruño Deidara intentando levantarse (aun con los ojos cerrados) pero Ino no lo dejaba ni moverse - ¿qué haces aquí?

La mesa entera se había quedado en silencio observando el intercambio de ambos chicos.

- ¿acaso se conocen? – había susurrado por lo bajo Neji hacia Ten-ten.

- Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo, atrápenlo es un espía – dijo firme dirigiéndose al resto de la mesa.

- ¿espía? – preguntaron el resto de los presentes.

- ¡yo no soy un espía! – grito indignado Deidara bajando las manos de su rostro (aun con los ojos cerrados) para llevarlas disimuladamente a su reserva de arcilla, sin embargo un par de manos lo detuvieron.

- Ni se te ocurra – Itachi había reaccionado rápido, no quería enfrentarse al extraño Jutsu sin conocerlo.

- ¡suéltame! Naruto – urgió Deidara aun temeroso de abrir los ojos y enviarle una severa mirada a su hermanito.

- El no es un espía – asintió Naruto.

- Que no te engañe Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi – este chico quería robar información de la casa Uchiha anoche.

- ¿qué? – pregunto a coro la mesa.

- Deberíamos presentarlo ante la Hokage.

- ¡yo no iba a robar información! – no literalmente, solo iba a conseguir información sobre el prometido de Naruto.

- ¿entonces que hacías en la noche en mi casa queriendo entrar a mi habitación?

- Eso sonó terriblemente comprometedor – rio entre dientes Sasori que estaba frente a la escena.

- ¡solo quería...! – no podía decir que quería conocer al prometido de Naruto ya que su hermanito se sentiría avergonzado, no enfrente de todos – podríamos hablar a solas.

- Claro que no – negó Itachi – eres un ladrón, admítelo de una vez.

- El no es un ladrón, Itachi-sempai – hablo Lee.

- El es mi hermano – asintió Naruto, Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia Deidara que aun con los ojos cerrados parecía muy enojado.

- Y además esta realmente lindo – anexo Ino con cara soñadora.

- ¿hermano? – pregunto Itachi dirigiendo su atención a Naruto e ignorando a Ino.

- Si, es el hermano de Naruto, llego ayer a la aldea y este almuerzo fue organizado porque Naruto quería que nos conociera – respondió Sasuke mirando a su hermano con curiosidad.

- Pues... – Itachi no agrego más.

- Que falta de respeto – dijo entre dientes Deidara saliéndose a tientas de los brazos de Ino y con un movimiento brusco soltando sus muñecas de las manos del pelinegro – ¿es que no fue suficiente con casi matarme ayer? – siguió hablando consigo mismo entre dientes pero Itachi lo pudo oír perfectamente.

- Oni-chan – llamo Naruto - ¿porque tienes cerrados los ojos? – Deidara se lo pensó, no era lógico tener los ojos cerrados y no se le ocurría ninguna escusa.

- Por nada – rio con tranquilidad Deidara sin abrir los ojos, Itachi bufo, ¿es que acaso creía que con solo abrir los ojos lo metería en un Genjutsu? Bueno, eso había hecho la noche anterior, pero...

- No lo haré – fue todo lo que dijo Itachi, fastidiado porque era la primera vez que le daba explicaciones a alguien, ¿porque no solo dejaba quedar en ridículo a ese rubio? Maldita noción de justicia que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Deidara entendió la indirecta pero sin embargo tomo la precaución de abrir los ojos dándole la espalda a Itachi, las conversaciones siguieron de manera normal si no contamos que Ino cada vez estaba más cerca de Deidara y este siempre la apartaba con una cálida sonrisa, como si nada. Por su lado Sasuke ya había sacado sus conclusiones, seguramente su hermano y el hermano de Naruto se conocían de alguna pelea y su hermano había vencido con algún Genjutsu (no sabía cuál) y por eso el de cabellos dorados mantenía la precaución de tener los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar y una de esas no eran las enemistades de su hermano. Su padre había invadido su habitación (literalmente, casi había derrumbado la puerta) y le había dicho con su voz siempre cortes que la gente se estaba preguntando qué era lo que sucedía entre Sasuke y Naruto, ya que normalmente los prometidos solían dar demostraciones abiertas en público como pareja (Abrazos, cogidos de la mano, besos e incluso cosas más subidas de tono, pero era "normal") y que le habían dicho a Fugaku que los habían visto juntos pero no revueltos (típica oración de alguien hipócrita que no quiere ser directo). Sasuke le había explicado a su padre que no eran de los que hacían "Shows", no le podía decir que simplemente no eran nada y que antes se matarían que ser como una típica pareja de prometidos. Sin embargo Fugaku le había dicho que no le importaba que tipo de pareja fueran pero que tenían que actuar como una delante de los demás para no dejar en duda que eran pareja y junto a eso no humillar a la familia. Sasuke simplemente había asentido como si estuviera sobrado de sí mismo y le había dicho a su padre que si era necesario lo haría, Fugaku había estado complacido con la respuesta y se había ido después de darle las buenas noches.

Sasuke intento distraerse mirando a Ino acosar a Deidara sintiéndose bien por no ser él a quien acosaba, y miro como su hermano parecía estar más pensativo de lo normal comiendo lentamente un trozo de carne. Justo mirando a su hermano lo vio, su padre estaba entrando por la puerta junto a su madre y estaba buscando una mesa vacía con la mirada. Sasuke se movió con lentitud para no llamar la atención y se pego a Naruto pasando uno de los brazos del rubio sobre sus hombros sin apartar la mirada de su padre. Naruto estaba riendo de una anécdota que narraban Kiba y Lee cuando sintió a Sasuke totalmente pegado a él y como el de ojos negros se encargaba de poner un brazo sobre él como si lo abrazase, de inmediato se puso nervioso, tanto que esperaba no ponerse a temblar ¿porque Sasuke lo abrazaba tan repentinamente? Miles de pensamientos del porque pasaron por su cabeza pero todos los desecho mientras con disimulo miraba de reojo a Sasuke, Naruto prácticamente se sentía sudar e hiperventilar pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma. Por su lado Sasuke vio que su padre había reconocido a Itachi y dirigió su cabeza hacia Naruto sabiendo de sobra que su padre lo estaría viendo en ese momento.

- Sasuke – murmuro Naruto - ¿qué haces? – Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no sonara nerviosa... sin embargo fallo estrepitosamente.

Naruto trago saliva y dirigió su vista al frente intentando encontrar algo que lo relajara, entonces fue cuando vio al padre de Sasuke acercándose a la mesa, ¿y ese tío que hacia ahí? Antes de responderse a su propia pregunta sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su rodilla y también como este la espichaba buscando llamarle la atención, volteo la cabeza hacia Sasuke solo encontrándose con el cabello de este y como disimuladamente le señalaba hacia debajo de la mesa. Al bajar la mirada Naruto pudo ver un trozo de papel en la mano de Sasuke (Kami-sama sabrá como lo escribió) y lo leyó, el mensaje solo decía "Sígueme la corriente, luego te explico". Eso no tranquilizo a Naruto, ¿cómo se suponía que le tenía que seguir la corriente? Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza pero antes de evaluarlas su mente quedo en blanco cuando Sasuke se pego mas a él y empezó a acariciar su rodilla, _Joder, esto es raro tengo que comportarme y no estar nervioso seguramente es solo un plan_, se repetía una y otra vez Naruto intentando relajarse con ese pensamiento.

- Sasuke, Naruto – el nerviosismo de Naruto se transformo en enojo al ver la cara del padre de Sasuke, ¿cómo se atrevía ese tipo a llamarlo por su nombre después de como lo había tratado?

- Padre – saludo Sasuke viendo como su hermano miraba con una ceja levantada a su padre.

- Veo que estas bien – Sasuke asintió – quiero que todos los demás lo vean de ahora en adelante – Sasuke entendió la indirecta y asintió, Mikoto que había conseguido una mesa vacía miraba reprobatoriamente a su marido mientras analizaba distraídamente el menú.

- Claro, padre

- Bien, con su permiso – la mesa se había quedado en silencio a la llegada del patriarca de los Uchiha, sin embargo apenas el hombre se fue (después de darle una mirada a Itachi) todos miraron a ambos hermanos Uchiha y en un acuerdo silencioso siguieron con su antigua conversación sin tocar el tema de nuevo.

- Sasuke y Naruto estaban incómodos ya que la mesa de los padres del menor estaba justo frente a ellos y por eso Sasuke aun permanecía pegado a Naruto, con disimulo Sasuke le dio una señal a Naruto para que salieran un momento y el rubio (después de comerse casi entero un trozo de carne al estilo Chouji) se deslizo junto al pelinegro hacia afuera.

- ¿que ha sido eso? – exigió Naruto cuando ya estaban lejos del restaurante caminando por las calles.

- Mi padre quiere que actuemos como una pareja en público – Naruto frunció el ceño.

- ¿cómo que como una pareja?

- Ya sabes lo que hacen las parejas, ¿es que nunca has tenido una? – se burlo Sasuke.

- ¡claro que sí! – contesto mas rápido de lo que debería Naruto, si había tenido parejas... pero nunca algo que se pudiese llamar relación, nunca había tenido una cita, ni habían paseado, ni cogido de las manos y dado un paseo ni nada de lo que las parejas normales que se quieren hacen.

- Bien, pues es eso, mi padre quiere que actuemos como si fuéramos una feliz pareja de novios.

- Pues me vale lo que quiera tu padre, yo no vivo para hacer lo que él dice – Naruto paso sus manos sobre su cabeza en un gesto _guay_ y camino en esa posición con pasos de "soy el amo del mundo".

- No se trata de eso, Dobe. Por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo mi padre tiene razón, si se supone que somos prometidos tenemos que actuar como tal o la gente sospechara que esto no es algo normal

- Pero _esto_ no es normal – dijo Naruto alargando la "o" de la segunda palabra.

- Sí, pero se supone que hacemos _esto_ porque la idea es que la gente no se entere que tú me... que tú me – Sasuke hizo cara de sufrimiento y asco al terminar – que tú me rechazaste

- Uhm – Naruto miro a Sasuke un tanto avergonzado – nadie sabe que yo hice eso

- Aja, pero si no actuamos como pareja van a empezar a comentar y se darán cuenta, y asi cuando pase el mes y nos casemos van a decir "pero si él lo había rechazado, seguramente se caso por lastima"

- ¿cómo es que hemos llegado a hablar de matrimonio, teme? – dijo un tanto mareado Naruto por el tema.

- ¡porque toca aceptarlo de un buena vez! – grito Sasuke, ya habían llegado al vacio patio trasero y oculto del edificio de la Hokage y se podía permitir gritar sin ser oído – si estoy haciendo todo esto es porque me pienso casar contigo, Baka – Sasuke hizo mala cara – por muy feo y repugnante que suene esa es la verdad, planeo casarme contigo – Naruto palideció varios tonos y cayo sentado en la banca que había en la mitad del lugar.

- Yo no me quiero casar – murmuro Naruto - ¡no pienso hacerlo!

- No lo puedes negar tan convencido – dijo un tanto sufrido Sasuke inclinándose de cuclillas frente al rubio y alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿porque no intentarlo? Después de todo no es como si nos gustara otra persona, podemos casarnos y...

- ¡no se trata de que me guste alguien o no! – Naruto estaba bastante asustado con el tema y su mirada gacha se encontraba conectada con los ojos negros muy fijamente – se trata de que no me quiero casar y no pienso hacerlo, nos odiamos – o eso habían dicho antes de comerse a besos el uno al otro la ultima vez – no tiene sentido que nos casemos.

- Déjame terminar – a Sasuke se le había ocurrido una muy convincente idea - ¿qué te parece si nos casamos por conveniencia? – Naruto lo miro sin entender y Sasuke cambio su posición de cuclillas para arrodillarse en el piso quedando a la misma altura que la cara de Naruto, no que se quisiera arrodillar pero era mas cómodo asi – ya sabes la gente se casa por conveniencia todo el tiempo, no tiene que haber amor ni nada, podemos llegar a un trato.

- No pienso casarme por conveniencia, ¡no me conviene casarme! – Sasuke pensó rápido como argumentar esa verdad.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? – Naruto fijo sus ojos en los de Sasuke de nuevo - nos casamos y con eso yo no quedo en humillación y mi familia no se vuelve escoria. Y tu... bueno yo – un bombillito prendió sobre la cabeza de Sasuke - ¡yo no actuare como un esposo contigo! Solo seremos esposos de palabras tu podrás hacer lo que se te venga en gana – Sasuke inflo el pecho orgulloso por su plan.

- ¿me estás diciendo que seremos esposos sin serlo en realidad? – Sasuke asintió – ósea que estaremos casados pero no actuaremos como esposos.

- Si, y además podrás actuar como el soltero nómada que sueñas ser, podrás ir a donde tú quieras y solo tendrás que volver de vez en cuando a Konoha para que la gente no diga que me abandonaste – a Naruto le empezó a gustar la idea y se enderezo para acercar mas su rostro al del pelinegro, podría sacrificarse a venir de vez en cuando a Konoha y estar con sus amigos – además podrás salir con quien tú quieras como si no tuvieras compromiso alguno conmigo... aunque seria en secreto, no quiero que todo el mundo crea que me engañas.

- No es tan mala idea... – susurro Naruto imaginándose su vida como era hasta ahora y para siempre.

- No, no lo es – asintió Sasuke – es una muy buena ida, ambos salimos ganando.

- ¿y si tu luego quieres casarte con alguien más?

- Eso no va a pasar – dijo convencido Sasuke – y si llegara a pasar yo aria lo mismo que tu teniendo una relación en secreto, nadie se enteraría – Naruto sonrió sintiéndose libre por primera vez en esa semana.

- ¡eso es una excelente idea! – rio Naruto y Sasuke pudo sentir el aliento del rubio chocar contra su rostro sonrojándose un poco, sin embargo se obligo a seguir en la conversación, era importante.

- Asi es, y todos salimos ganando, sinceramente a veces me sorprendo de lo brillante que soy

- Teme – volvió a reír Naruto – aunque esta fue una buena idea creo que es lo único bueno que has tenido – Sasuke rio por lo bajo y Naruto se le quedo mirando, era la primera vez que Sasuke reía frente a él aunque fuera casi una risita nasal.

- ¿qué? – Sasuke hasta ese momento entendió que estaba más cerca de Naruto de lo que debería y justo cuando se iba a alejar Naruto junto ambos labios en un beso mariposa.

- Supongo que tendremos que cerrar el trato – Sasuke lo miro sin entender.

- ¿cerrar el trato, es que quieres hacer un documento? – Sasuke gruño ante la idea.

- Hay muchas maneras de cerrar un trato, por ejemplo en el segundo libro de Icha Icha Paradise edición verano los personajes principales cerraban un trato haciendo... – antes de terminar Sasuke le había pegado un puño que lo hizo caer de espaldas de la silla.

- ¡no pienso hacer nada de las cosas que salen en ese pervertido libro! – grito Sasuke parándose de un salto (ya que seguía de rodillas) y con una aura negra a su alrededor.

- Pero no te dije como sellaban el trato – dijo con voz nasal Naruto sobándose la nariz.

- ¡eres un maldito pervertido! – Sasuke se arreglo las ropas con brusquedad – no me importa como sea, nada bueno puede salir si confinas ese libro erótico y tu mente pervertida – Sasuke se dio la vuelta e inicio caminar hacia el túnel de piedra que lo sacaría del patio a la calle principal.

- ¡espera! – grito Naruto levantándose - ¿no se supone que tenemos que parecer una pareja?

- ¿y que con eso? – dijo receloso Sasuke, mínimo Naruto saldría con algo pervertido chantajeándolo con hacerlo ya que se suponía que eran "novios".

- Que tendríamos que caminar por la calle como una pareja feliz – Naruto llego junto a Sasuke – eso quiere decir que deberíamos caminar asi – Naruto alzo uno de los brazos de Sasuke y lo cogió de gancho.

- Asi no caminan las parejas de novios normales, dobe – suspiro Sasuke – asi caminan las amigas chismosas – Naruto lo soltó e inflo los cachetes con un puchero indignado.

- Pues si tanto sabes, teme, ¿cómo caminan las parejas de novios?

- Bueno – Sasuke parpadeo acordándose – podría ser asi – Sasuke abrazo a Naruto por la cintura – o asi – paso una de las manos de Naruto sobre su hombro – o también podría ser... asi – Sasuke cogió un poco dudoso una de las manos de Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando ambas manos unidas, se sentía tan extraño: se sentía bien, pero a la vez había un cosquilleo extraño. Ambos se quedaron mirando las manos enlazadas viendo el contraste de la mano color canela de Naruto y la blanca de Sasuke y como ambas se fundía, Sasuke tenía las manos más pequeñas que Naruto y al rubio le daba curiosidad la manera en que se enlazaban, tanto asi que estuvo tentada a subirlas frente a sus ojos y mirarlas mejor.

- Supongo que asi está bien – Sasuke soltó ambas manos y volvió a pasar el brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros.

- Creo que deberías cogerme la mano – negó Naruto.

- ¿porque? – reto Sasuke.

- Porque si, caminemos cogidos de la mano

- Te digo que no, que caminemos asi

- Tu no mandas – Naruto bajo su brazo de los hombros de Sasuke y busco la mano del menor.

- Me parece mejor caminar asi – Sasuke volvió a poner el brazo en su lugar.

- Que no, teme – negó Naruto volviendo a bajar el brazo – cogidos de la mano.

- ¡pero no entiendo porque insistes en caminar cogidos de la mano!

- Y yo no entiendo porque insistes en no caminar cogidos de la mano – Naruto se cruzo de brazos – parece que ni como falsos esposos podemos actuar – Sasuke se mordió el labio y volvió a coger el brazo de Naruto pasándolo sobre su hombro y antes de que Naruto protestara cogió la mano sobre su hombro con una de sus mano.

- ¿qué tal asi? Nos estamos cogiendo de la mano – explico Sasuke y Naruto volvió a ver ambas manos entrelazadas – incluso puedo cogerla con ambas manos – Sasuke subió la otra mano y la junto con la de Naruto también - ¿qué tal? – Naruto asintió viendo las manos de Sasuke sobre la suya fijamente – todos somos felices.

- Algo asi – dijo Naruto atrayendo a Sasuke hacia el del cuello con el brazo y bajando su cabeza para volver a unir sus labios esta vez en un beso más profundo.

Naruto no perdió tiempo para colar su lengua en la cálida boca de Sasuke, el menor estaba sorprendido pero respondió el beso de todas maneras, juntando su lengua junto a la de Naruto y sintiendo el vacio habitual en el estomago. El rubio había pegado a Sasuke a el por la cintura con su otro brazo y estaba sumergido en las sensaciones, los besos que se daba con Sasuke siempre lograban calentarlo y hacerlo sentir esas cosas extrañas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo Sasuke no pensaba prolongar el momento ni tampoco pasar a más (como el subconsciente de Naruto ya planeaba) asi que se separo de Naruto haciendo que el rubio quedara con la boca estirada.

- Tenemos que volver al almuerzo – respondió como si nada volviendo a la posición de "caminar" y tirando de Naruto hacia delante.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto al almuerzo y todo seguía igual que antes de irse, exceptuando porque ahora Deidara miraba mal a Itachi (ya sin miedo a un Genjutsu) e Itachi solo lo ignoraba. Luego se habían ido a sus respectivas casas pero antes de que Naruto pudiese tocar siquiera su ansiado Ramen Instantáneo lo llamo Tsunade para presentarse en su oficina. Naruto corrió por los tejados y entro por una de las ventanas al pasillo que daba frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage. Shizune le dio una sonrisa y lo hizo seguir, dentro se encontró con Ten-ten, Lee, Neji y un hombre que nunca había visto.

- ¡Naruto! – gritaron emocionados Lee y Ten-ten.

- Chicos – saludo Naruto – Baa-chan – saludo a Tsunade, a la rubia le salieron unas venitas en la frente y tiro unos papeles hacia Naruto.

- ¡No me digas asi! – Naruto esquivo los papeles y solo le sonrió a la rubia - Naruto te presento a tu grupo para esta misión – hablo Tsunade respirando profundamente para calmarse – Este es el líder, Maito Gai – Naruto miro al hombre con curiosidad ya que le dirigía una enorme sonrisa y alzaba el pulgar hacia él.

- ¡Un gusto conocerte, Naruto! – dijo muy animado.

- ¡igualmente! – de algún modo ese hombre había despertado el ánimo de Naruto (ya que estaba desanimado por no comer Ramen)

- Bien – dijo animado Gai - ¿de qué se trata la misión?

- Shizune – llamo Tsunade y la joven se asomo por la puerta.

- ¿si, Tsunade-sama?

- Sake – ordeno y de inmediato la chica entro con una botella y la dejo junto a la Hokage.

Tsunade les explico que la misión era rango indefinido ya que sospechaban que podría ser rango S pero aun no tenían suficiente información. Dijo que Jiraiya había sido enviado para investigar pero que le había llegado una de sus ranas pidiéndole refuerzos, algo extraño en él y que por eso la Hokage estaba preocupada. Les explico que la misión era descubrir un grupo terrorista (uno de los muchos) que al parecer había sido formado por ninjas renegados de alto nivel, que aun no sabían quienes lo integraban pero que las sospechas habían surgido por un tal Kisame, ninja renegado y que por eso les habían enviado a esa misión y que cada vez era más seguro que si habría un grupo terrorista importante que actuaba en silencio. Ese mismo día saldrían al lugar donde habían enviado a Jiraiya pero que ellos irían por su cuenta y no con el senin. Asi que Naruto se fue a casa y aviso a Deidara sobre su misión. Deidara le conto que mientras él estaba en reunión le habían hechos las pruebas y que ahora era un anbu. Naruto lo felicito y se fue a arreglar la maleta, después de que Deidara revisara que al menor no se le quedara nada Naruto se despidió y salió a la entrada de Konoha, el punto de reunión. Todos ya estaban allí cuando el llego, _ellos si son puntuales_ había pensado riendo al recordar su anterior misión, lo que hizo que de inmediato se acordara de Sasuke, había pensado irse a despedir pero se había dado cuenta de su estúpido pensamiento, ¿porque Sasuke querría que él se despidiese?

- Hola – Saludo cayendo frente a ellos desde un tejado.

- ¡HOLA! – saludaron Lee y Gai a coro.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos es hora de irnos, ¡correremos día y noche hasta llegar! – dijo con ánimo y solo Lee grito "si".

- ¿eh? – fue lo único que pudo musitar Naruto.

- Pero antes de que alguien le respondiera Lee y Gai ya estaban corriendo y se habían trepado a los arboles de rama en rama para ganar velocidad.

- Ellos son asi – le sonrió Ten-ten – vamos – y salió corriendo tras los otros dos.

- Venga, que extraños

- Deberíamos irnos ya o nos retrasaremos – Naruto volteo rápidamente hacia Neji, era la primera vez que el de ojos perla le dirigía la palabra. La voz del chico era bastante suave y Naruto podría jurar que podría calmar hasta a Tsunade borracha y enojada solo con saludarle.

- Si, vamos – asintió Naruto un tanto extrañado de que Neji le tratara con familiaridad cuando nunca le había dirigido ni el saludo.

Ambos se fueron por los arboles tras el resto del equipo y de vez en cuando Naruto hablaba con Neji, no era ningún tema de importancia pero como a Naruto no le gustaba el silencio sacaba cualquier tema para hablar con el otro. Ten-ten había tenido que discutir con Lee y Gai durante un buen rato para que ellos decidieran que pasarían la noche en un claro en vez de correr. Naruto miraba con mucha curiosidad a Gai, era un tipo supremamente animado y optimista, todo el tiempo hablaba de la felicidad y de superarse a uno mismo mientras Lee asentía y le daba la razón.

- Ves, es muy obvio – dijo Ten-ten sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Lee y Gai estaban hablando muy animadamente – no sé porque Gai-sensei no se da cuenta.

- Tal vez no tiene perspicacia – dijo Neji apareciendo tras ellos – nunca he visto que entienda las cosas si no se las explicas de manera fácil, simple, lenta y tal vez con ejemplos.

- Bueno, ¡pero tiene 30 años!

- La estupidez no es cuestión de años – dijo Neji.

- Tal vez Lee debería ser más claro – opino Naruto.

- ¡pero por Kami-sama, mírenlo! – Lee sonreía en ese momento como puro idiota enamorado mirando a Gai mientras este buscaba algo en su maleta.

- Debería decírselo de frente – dijo simplemente Neji dándose media vuelta y extendiendo su Futon junto al fuego.

- Decírselo de frente... – susurro Naruto mirando inquisitoriamente a Neji, Ten-ten había bufado y se había ido junto a Lee. Entonces Naruto recordó una de las conversaciones con Ten-ten – si se lo dice de frente corre el riesgo de que lo rechace de manera vergonzosa y solo le duela mas – Neji se había quedado con las manos estiradas totalmente estático y había inspeccionando a Naruto con la mirada.

- Seguramente si – había respondido con cuidado devolviendo su vista al Futon – asi es la vida – dijo recostándose contra un árbol junto al Futon.

- Supongo que sí – había dicho Naruto fijándose atentamente (y disimuladamente) en la posición de Neji, se había cruzado de brazos y los pegaba fuertemente a su cuerpo, _Como si estuviera dándose el mismo un abrazo_, se dio cuenta Naruto – aunque puede que le diga que sí.

- Y yo que se – dijo calmadamente Neji fijando su vista en la luna.

- También miras mucho el cielo – Neji bajo su mirada a Naruto sin entender – igual que Shikamaru – al ver que Neji se había tensado y sus ojos se habían abierto con un tanto de terror prefirió agregar – el vive mirando las nubes como si fueran lo único que importara – Naruto rio queriéndole mostrar a Neji que él estaba relajado – no lo entiendo, pero... a ti también te gusta mirar las nubes.

- No – negó Neji – la luna – lo corrigió - y no tiene nada que ver con lo que hace el

- ¿a no?

- No – negó Neji – La luna muy pocas veces está llena, dicen que eso afecto a la marea– el rubio quiso sonreír ante la torpe manera en que Neji intentaba cambiar de tema - ¿sabías?

- No – Naruto le concedió por esa ocasión la victoria a Neji, en otro momento volvería con el tema.

¿Y AHORA QUE?-NARUSASU-¿Y AHORA QUE?

(*) Como ya había mencionado mi personaje favorito en Deidara, amo todo de él. Asi que déjenme ser feliz imaginándome que su sonrisa en todo momento es dulce y lo hace ver como un ángel (el ángel que es)

(*) Deidara tiene las bocas en sus manos, ¡claro que sí! Es parte de él y de sus técnicas... pero sin embargo les doy el dato que en este FanFic las puede aparecer y desaparecer, ¿que porque? Porque no es lindo darle la mano a alguien y que la mano te lama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola, no morí, como les dije antes ¡no voy a dejar el Fic! Pero si puede que me demore un poco actualizando porque este año viene muy ajetreado asi que me puedo demorar... ¡pero intentare que sea lo más rápido posible! Esta vez me demore por falta de inspiración pero mis dioses ya me iluminaron asi que... espero que les guste. Ya aparecio Dei-chan ¿Y qué les pareció el trato?

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo déjenme sabe que les pareció la historia, si les gusto, si tienen ideas, si no les gusto, lo que sea... ¡Feliz Día!


End file.
